You Are What You Eat
by justinareudtf
Summary: The people you hang out with can change who you are. Jason McCann is another victim of that. Jason only trusts himself. I saved his butt once, now we're like partners in crime. I want to be more than friends with him, I just need to prove my loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

**Jason's Point of View:**

I looked into the mirror to see this purple-redish bruise forming at my left jaw.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself.

I left the bathroom and went back to my room. There was clothes all over the floor, the room was dark due to the window blinds closed and the lights weren't turned on. I went over to the window and turned the blinds to reveal the outside world to me.

The sun just came up, there was this strange feeling in my stomach that there was something coming towards me today. I hear birds chirping in the background. I know I should listen to my instinct but I didn't, I put on my sweats over my boxers and left my house for a morning walk to clear my mind.

That was some nonsense argument I had with my dad last night that turned out to be a fight. My mom left when I was 5. She took my brother with her. Leaving me in this hell-hole. She believed that my dad and I had a strong "connection" and that I was better off with him.

She didn't even bother to fight for me in court when they split up. What a loving mother she was. Well fuck her, it's her lost. My dad and I have no connection whatsoever. Other than maybe when we punch, kick, swear at each other. The past 12 years of living with him was a nightmare. I wasn't even in the house that much. I was mainly out on the streets with my boys.

We do stupid shit. We've done almost anything you could think of. We're in a gang. I used to be the little pawns that get used for to sell drugs to others. No, I'm passed that now. I get to go on missions. Where you make money. To pay off some money of course, but that's not the point. I'm the youngest in the gang. I roll with 5 older boys. We travel in smaller groups since the big boss likes to keep it all a secret other than have us all over the news.

I attend school. They don't know shit about my other life. I am known as that badass that gets sent to the principle's office every class, but hey. I got my own chair in there now. Girls find my golden brown hair style in sort of a mop-head shape attractive. I hear them whisper to their friends when I walk down the hallways. I see them pushing one another to approach me afterschool. I look like fucking Justin Bieber. Maybe that's why they find me hot.

I hate that. My name is Jason McCann, NOT Justin Bieber. Everyone in highschool does shit. Some does drugs, most tried. Pretty much everyone drinks or drank before. I haven't seen a "goody two shoes" since elementary. All the girls are sluts that carry all STDs. Just kidding. But probably do. I don't fuck girls that live in here. I like the ones that are on vacation so there won't be any strings attached after we hook up.

I was just taking a walk through my neighborhood. It wasn't the best one out there. It was probably one of the worst ones. Gang violence happens weekly here. I suppose it wasn't so bad in the morning. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and looked up at the sky. It was a clear day. Warm enough for me to walk around in just a t-shirt. This year, I'm in grade 12. I just turned 17 last month. I got a car. From the gang. My dad gave me a fucking key chain! Cheap ass.

The sky was a nice blue. I wrapped my fingers around my car keys in my grey sweat pants.

All of a sudden, I was pushed back. What the fuck? I rule this neighborhood!

"Oh! Sorry." A girl said from the ground.

I guess she bumped into me and fell backwards herself. She's not bad looking. While she got up and brushed herself off, my eyes scanned her.

Brown hair that's tied up. Dark eyes, skinny, nice ass. Boobs wasn't like Kim Kardasian's, but wasn't like Selena Gomez with nothing either. Average sized. The way I preferred them to be. It's gross to have a girl with boobs bigger than her head plus yours put together.

"Hn." was all I grunted. I wasn't the conversational type.

"Are you hurt?" She asked looking at me.

"What do you think? You're the one that fell." I said back while looking at her like she was stupid.

"Well! Sorry if my friendliness made me sound stupid." She said and brushed the dirt off her ass and pushed past me to continue her jog.

Whatever. She's cute, but stupid, not my type. If she was hot and stupid, that might have been alright. She was wearing boy shorts with a baggy t-shirt with her hair in a messy bun all sweaty from running anyways. Not like I'll see her again, let's hope.

I just rounded the corner, cut through an ally and got back home. I took a quick shower, changed into black skinny jeans, fresh light blue v-neck shirt and used deodorant of course, sprayed on some axe.

"Hey. How's your jaw?" My dad asked from the kitchen table.

"How's your eye?" I asked while grabbing toast from the table.

I knew he was mocking me in the tone he used. Most of our- Wait no, all of our arguments would end up in a fight and this is how the next day would go like, mocking each other. I looked over at him, there he was. With a black eye from my punch. People say I pack a good punch. Last time I punched someone in the mouth while I was drunk, I heard the kid had go get stitches. Don't piss me off if I'm wasted as fuck.

Slipped on my white supras and I left the house without another word after that. I ate my toast on the way there. I got in my car and threw my backpack in the passenger seat and drove off to the school's parking lot for students.

I was on my way to my locker when my jaw dropped! Was she the one from this morning? Damn! Baby cleaned up good! I could tell that nice ass from anywhere!

She was right next to my locker, well she was standing there. There was this guy next to her. Her boyfriend? Let's hope not. I don't wanna be a girl stealer now. Wait, I don't even hook up with girls from my city. Just ones on vacation, maybe she'll be the first.

"Hey." The guy greeted me when I reached my locker.

He's always friendly. Now that I got closer, they look sort of alike. Somehow. Maybe family.

"Hi." I replied.

He looked at me like something amazing just happened. I know I don't talk to him but it's not that big of a surprise now is it? Now, what was his name again? Mark… John…

"Oh it's you! From this morning!" The girl exclaimed.

"You again." I said while grabbing my books and not looking at her.

"Yeah. I go here now." I saw her smile at me at the corner of my eye.

She has a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile a little at that. I regained my composure before anyone saw it though.

I got what I needed and turned to them.

"Anyone got a pen?" I asked.

"Um. No, I have a pencil, that work for you?" The guy offered.

WHAT IS HIS NAME AGAIN? My eyes traveled down to his books to see if I could maybe see it written somewhere.

"It's Dylan if you forgot." He answered my question.

"Right…" I said and tried to remember that.

"I do." The girl said and handed me a blue pen.

"Thanks." I said and turned back to close my locker.

"Vanessa, what's your first class?" Dylan asked.

Vanessa, huh. Never hooked up with anyone with that name before.

"Um… Science, room 51. Do you know where that is?" She asked.

"I'm in the same class. I can take you there." I said looking down at her.

"Um.. Yeah. Go with Jason." Dylan hesitated. Probably because of my reputation. I wouldn't think he'd want his cousin to become attached to me or anything.

"Okay! Bye cousin!" she waved at him.

We walked to class together, she looked so into the school hallways.

I checked her out again. She was wearing black skinny jeans with black flats and an off shoulder white shirt with a long necklace. Her hair was straightened that it reaches her middle back. She had bangs brushed to the right like mine. She's pretty hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason's Point of View:**

This girl. She walked to the front where the teacher was and introduced herself to him. Everyone in the class filed in, I took my usual seat in the back of the classroom. There was no one next to me due to the fact that I didn't allow them to. I would just put my stuff all across the table, we have tables and chairs. Each table has 2 chairs. There was the seat next to mine and 2 more that is not occupied.

The teacher greeted everyone, some greeted back while others ignored like I did. He introduced Vanessa to the whole class. I saw some jocks check her out. I felt like punching them all of a sudden, I had my anger in check and just flipped my notebook open instead. He told her to go find a seat and sit down.

"Excuse me, may I sit here please?" I looked up to see her smiling down at me.

Should I agree or embarrass her by saying no? If it was someone else, I'd say no. Somehow, this girl spikes an interest in me. She's not really special or anything, just. I couldn't find myself being rude to her.

I didn't saying anything, looked up at her and moved my stuff. Everyone in the class gasped at my action.

"Oh shush up! She's cute, he's a teenage boy, it's not that strange." The teacher said in a non pedophile way.

She sat down. The table wasn't that big. I could smell her perfume or whatever she was wearing from where I was sitting. It was a light, natural scent. It didn't give me a headache unlike the ones that girls at this school wore.

Class dragged on. I hate this stuff. I know it all. I make bombs and blow shit up. That's my specialty other than killing in the gang, but everyone kills, it's no big deal to us. I grew up thinking so.

My jaw was bothering me a bit, maybe that fucker broke it? I should go check it out during lunch hour. I wouldn't want a broken, unattended jaw. I fight almost everyday. I don't need the others to know that I'm already injured there and aim for it. Plus, if it's broken, it'll take longer to heal. My body has a fast healing rate. Usually just takes up about a day or two and my bruises would usually die down.

Science, math and p.e was my best subjects. Science, the way life works. That's easy. I already looked into it when I was little. I needed to know how bombs works. Science plays a big role in that. Math, I needed to measure the amounts of gun powder and everything. Physical education, I fight. Easy enough to pass.

Vanessa was coping down notes while I just sat there and listened.

"You're not taking notes?" she whispered to me.

I didn't reply. I didn't need to. After a while, she turned away from me and continued what she was doing. I noticed that she was right handed, I'm left handed. She writes with a purple pen. Her writing is neat. It's amazing how much I really cared about this girl.

I usually wouldn't give a flying fuck about anyone unless it had something to do with me.

"Alright, everyone pick a partner, you can't work alone on this project." He looked at me and continued.

"I want you and your partner to work on genetics. You can either explain the way the cells work or take picture of each other and photoshop to what your baby would look like."

Everyone around me was looking around for a partner. They were all talking. I saw many girls look my way but I ignored them.

"Give me the names of you and your partner and which project you'll be doing." He pointed to random people and they told him the information he asked for.

"Jason?"

"Myself." I answered.

"You can't, Vanessa do you have partner?" He asked, I saw her shake her head no.

"Great, Vanessa and Jason."

The bell rang.

"I'll tell you when the project is due tomorrow. Vanessa and Jason, you can tell me which project you want to do tomorrow."

Class ended and I walked out, off to the next class. I hate social studies. I'm failing this class. Like I really care, I don't try to do good in the other classes, I'm just born good at them.

Lunch came by, I went to the guy's washroom, everyone should be getting lunch now. I checked out my jaw. It feels broken. Fuck. This is just great. I needed some ice.

I walked out and straight into the staff room. The teachers were reheating their lunches. I walked over to the fridge and got some ice. The teachers ignored me since it's just me, I don't bring friends. I grabbed an apple off the table and took a bite. I walked out when I was done. I was allowed in there now for ice since I'm always injured.

I took my skateboard out of my locker and planned to skate home for lunch. We're not allowed to leave campus during lunch hours now since there's too much violence going on during the time we're out there. Our school has shit with many others around us and kids not returning. I can't take my car, it'd make too much of a commotion.

I skated to the back doors of the school. I couldn't care less if I ever got caught, which I never did. When I turned the corner, I bumped straight into Vanessa. She knocked me off my skateboard and onto my ass. She was also on hers.

I got up quickly and brushed myself off.

"Watch where your going, will you?" I asked giving her a glare.

"You're the one skateboarding in the school hallways!" She complained back.

I glared at her one last time and picked up my skateboard and got on it again.

"Where are you going?" I heard her ask.

"None of your business." I said and got on my skateboard again.

I was skating to the doors when I saw her run towards it as well and stood in front of the door blocking it.

"Move." I said not wanting to lay a hand on her.

"Can I come?" She had this huge smile on her face.

"And have me take care of you? Hell no. Now move." I said again gritting my teeth this time.

I saw her smile drop and she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Please? I won't be much trouble. I'll just… Run behind you!" Was she serious?

"No. Go back to the lunchroom." I said hopping off my skateboard. I will push her if I have too. I must have been too nice to her since she got here.

"C'mon, please! I'll do anything for you to let me come, please. I won't be too much trouble."

What the fuck, she doesn't even know where I'm going and already wants to come with me? Anything did she say? Fine if I can't tell her to go away, I'll scare her away.

I took a step closer to her and smiled at her. I walked to where she was against the door and put both of my hands on each side of her waist and stepped even closer to her so our bodies were touching. My forehead resting on hers, I looked her in the eyes.

"Anything? Really?" I asked smirking at her.

She didn't mouth off or anything, instead just swallowed hard.

"What do you want?" she asked nervously.

"Well, you have a pretty sexy body and I haven't had sex in a while, how about lending me your body? You give your part first and I'll let you come with me tomorrow."

I let it all sink into her head for a second while my hands were traveling all around her. It was from her waist to moving up to the side of her boobs and I was about to drag them to the front when she spoke. I saw her blush madly while saying the next words.

"Can I just jack you off instead?"

"No, either let me fuck you and go along with it or you can't come."

I wasn't seriously planning on sleeping with her, just trying to scare her away. I had to think of something quick since all I planned was for me just asking her to have her running off already.

She didn't say anything. Pressure, I'll add pressure.

"C'mon, I don't have all day here." I said looking at my watch.

Fuck, she was wasting my time. I only have 45 minutes left. I'll only have enough time to get home. Get food and leave right away.

"No, just let me come. It's not that big of a deal." Good girl, don't give in to sex when a guy asks for it.

"How about you go back inside the school and stay away from me before I can't take it and rape you?" Her face drained of color.

"Jason! LET ME COME! Please?"

"No. You don't even know where I'm going."

"So? I'll know once you let me come."

"I'm just going back to my house for lunch."

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave campus?"

"So?"

"True. Can I come?" She had that bright smile back on her face.

"No. Now move."

"Jason! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" I heard the principle's voice.

"Look what you did! Play along."

"Wha-"

I cut her off my placing my mouth over hers. I kissed her. I hardly know this annoying girl, and now I'm kissing her. I heard the principle's footsteps coming closer and I licked her bottom lip asking her to open up for me. She tilted her head up to kiss me back. My tongue was now in her mouth exploring around.

I moved my hand to hers and put it behind my neck. Her other hand followed and they were around my neck while mine were on her waist holding her against me.

"Jason!" I pulled back after I heard her moan into my mouth and I know that the principle was close to us enough to know we were making out.

"Yeah?" I asked my breathing uneven.

"What are you doing?" She asked giving me a suspicious look.

"Sharing spit. You?" I asked back.

"You sure? Why is your skateboard here?" She asked pointing to my skateboard.

"I was skating in the halls."

"I thought I told you not to?"

"You did."

"So?"

"So what?" I challenged.

"That's it. I'm keeping this."

"You want it? Take it. I got more at home." I know I was mouthing off to her but I didn't care. Seeing her face get red was funny.

She gave me one last look and stomped away with my skateboard.

I let out a little chuckle and I heard Vanessa laugh too. She has a cute laugh. I looked back at her and noticed that my arms were still around her.

"Oh, Jason.." She came back.

"I know, I'll see you today after school and everyday until next month. Make sure you have my chair out waiting for me."

"Bring your little friend with you too." She said and walked away.

"Sorry…" I apologized. I don't know why, it wasn't my fault that Vanessa got detention, if she had listened to me and went back, she wouldn't be in this situation.

"It's fine. Guess I'll get to know you more." She smiled.

No girl has tried to get to know me for me before. I was shocked by this but regained my old composure.

We walked away with my arm still around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason's Point of View:**

I walked back to my locker to get my gym bag. It's a nice day outside, we're probably going out to play soccer. I walked to the change room and changed. As expected, we're going outside for soccer.

"McCann! Grab the soccer ball!" Coach yelled at from the door while everyone was walking out.

I nodded and went into the equipment room to get a soccer ball. Before going out there I re-filled up my water bottle. I will be running for 90 minutes out there. I don't want to stay in line waiting with a bunch of sweaty kids for the water fountain.

The game started with us being divided into 2 teams, I was always on the field since I have a majority of girls on my team that didn't want to get up and move around. They only took this class for 2 reasons. 1 was that they had to, 2 was because of me. I found it normal now about having girls following me. It's been like this ever since 3rd grade.

Across the field from me was the guy I hated the most and got into most fights with in the school. JP, it stands for John Paul, I've known him ever since 3rd grade. He hates me because girls love me. He's my size, he's fit, he has blonde hair, blue eyes, he's not what girls would call ugly.

"Ready to lose, McCann?" He asked smirking at me.

"Kiss my ass. You're the one going down." I said back narrowing my eyes at him.

"We'll see about that." He said and ran towards me trying to get the ball from between my feet.

I dodged his kick aiming for it. What I didn't dodge was his fist aiming for my eye. That caught me off guard and I fell backwards. I got up and ran towards him and punched him in the mouth. I was about to go in for another punch when the coach called our names to stop and the guys surrounded us, pulling us apart.

"FUCK YOU!" We screamed at the same time.

"You're the one that hit me first, asshole! I shouted.

"Stop being a little cocky son of a bitch!" He screamed.

"OFFICE! BOTH OF YOU! You 2 guys, take them there and make sure they won't rip each other apart." Coach pointed to the two biggest guy on that field. I pulled my arm back from the guy holding me back.

My eye started to burn. I know a bruise was forming there. I looked over to JP to see his mouth bleeding, I smiled at that. I know I probably don't look so hot right now with this new shiner on my face. It was on my right eye. I touched it and flinched. I looked over at JP to see him smirking with his possibly broken jaw. I pulled my arm back with my fist balled and ready to punch him again. Someone grabbed my hand and set it down. The coach.

"No fighting. I mean it, Jason."

I glared at him and pulled my hand back and set it by my side. I walked over to my water bottle. I heard the girls scream when they saw this new bruise on my face. I took a drink of my water and walked toward the door leading back inside.

Principle's office again, this must be some new record. I've been here everyday for the last 2 months. Either for detention, mouthing off in class, or fighting. On my way there I saw Vanessa. She had a plate of cookies in her hands. I guess she was in cooking. The teacher would make a student that finishes first bring cookies to the principle or other teachers.

She looked at me and her eyes widened. She was about to ask me about it until she saw that JP and 2 other guys was standing closely behind us. She closed her mouth and continued to walk.

"Hey there. Who are those for?" JP walked up next to her.

"Principle." She replied and looked towards me again.

I ignored it and kept walking. The walk seemed longer than I remembered. JP was hopelessly flirting with someone who was obviously not interested. She walked towards the secretary's desk while we just walked straight in. Before leaving I caught JP checking her out. This somehow bothered me slightly, the way he looked at her.

I brushed it off and opened the door to walk in. JP walked in on the door I opened for myself and took a seat in MY chair!

"Get the fuck off." I growled at him.

"No. Sit in that one." He pointed at the one beside him.

"That's my chair. Get off or I'll make you." I said walking up to him, I saw the two guys behind us take a step closer. I stopped when the principle walked in.

"How many times did I tell you that this is my office, you either have to wait or knock first." She said and took a seat behind her desk.

"His fault." JP said pointing to me.

"I wasn't the one that started the fight at least." I said back without looking at him.

"I wasn't being a cocky little bitch making everyone else mad."

"I wasn't the one thinking I'm so hot and hate the real sexy guy in school for being better than me."

"I'm not the one thinking highly of myself when you're an actual pig."

"I'm not-"

"CUT IT OUT." The principle slammed her hand down on the desk.

"Same things with you two every week! Why can't you get along?" She asked desperately.

"Ask the pervert." I said not looking at JP.

"Ask the pig." He said back.

"Enough." She said and rubbed her eyes.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Jason, open the door." She said.

"No. Your office, you open it."

"JP, door. Now."

JP got up and went to open the door.

"Hi, my name's Vanessa. I bought you cookies?" She asked hesitating.

"Yes, come in. Join us." She said.

Vanessa walked in slowly. As she passed me, I smelled that smell again. That soft scent from her. I calmed down a bit.

"Jason, get her a chair." I actually listened and got up.

I went to the back and grabbed Vanessa a chair and set it beside me, away from JP just to make him mad.

"You know, there was room in the middle. Why you gotta exclude her from the group?"

"Why didn't your mom sue that doctor for her failed abortion of you?" I shot back at him.

"What?" He said and stood up.

"Sit down! Vanessa, sit in between them to stop them from reaching over and punching each other again, please."

"Sure." Vanessa said and moved her chair in between us while we scooted over a bit to make more room.

"Any of you lay hands on her and you'll be expelled and sent to the police immediately, got that?"

"Been there, banged that. Would come back any day." I said winking at Vanessa while biting my bottom lip.

"Jason. No jokes." Principle said looking at me seriously.

"Sorry." I said mostly to Vanessa for involving her in my jokes.

"As I was saying. Reaching over Vanessa to punch each other and hit her and you'll be expelled and sent to the police immediately. Got it?"

"Yes." JP and I replied.

"Now that we're all here. Anyone want a cookie?" She asked and pushed the plate of cookies towards us. No one took one. Awkward silence.

"Alright, how many times have it been this month that you're both in my office for fighting?" She asked with her finger on her chin.

"I dunno. I thought you kept a record of this somewhere?" I asked.

"I do. Jason, you broke a new record for being sent here the most." She said.

"What do I win?" I asked smirking.

"You should be expelled by now, but since your grades are high, the government though that it was be a waste to put you in jail instead."

"Lucky me." I said back sarcastically.

JP coughed but said "Nerd." in between it clearly enough to get the message out.

"What's that? The condom company sent your dad an apology letter for their failed product?" I said balling my fist then I remembered about the being kicked out and police so I relaxed.

JP glared at me for that joke.

"Vanessa. I won't put your detention in your record since you have a clear one, on one condition."

"Yes?" She asked back.

"You look after Jason. I'll rearrange you schedule around his. You keep him out of my office for your time in detention and it won't go down in your record."

"Yes ma'am." She replied back with a smile.

"That's one whole month. You think you can do that?" She asked.

"I'm ready to give it a try." Vanessa smiled again.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. It starts tomorrow. Now either take a cookie, or get out." She pointed to JP and I.

"Jason. You think I'll see you again next period? If so, just stay here and save your teacher the trouble of sending you here." I chuckled at that.

"No. It's a spare. I don't wanna spend it with you."

"Oh yeah! I haven't given you two your punishment for this little fight yet, have I? Well no more spares for both of you. Jason, you'll be going to whatever class Vanessa has and stay with her. JP, either clean the hallways, classrooms, washrooms or you can pick up garbage, mow the lawn outside during all of your spares AND join me for 3 months during lunch and after school." Oh I have it much better than he does!

I smiled wide at this. I looked over to JP to see him swallowing hard.

"Sucker. Let's go." I said and walked out.

"Jason! Detention! After school, don't make me double it!" She called after me.

"I'll be here! Don't forget to hang that skateboard up on your wall by then!" I shouted back to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason's Point of View:**

"What do you want to do for the science project?" She asked me as we were walking towards the classroom.

"I don't care." I replied back with my eyes looking forward.

"How about the baby picture idea?" She asked continuing tue conversation.

"Sure." I agreed. Ending the conversation.

She had Spanish. I know Spanish, I took it in grade 10. It's always a good idea to know more than one language. I also know French. I'm not excellent at it, but I know enough to tell if the other person's insulting me or not.

She took her seat. I took the one next to her facing toward the window instead.

"Ah, . Why are you here?" The Spanish teacher asked.

"I have permission to be here." I told her.

"I don't care that your here as long as you don't disturb my class." She said giving me a serious look.

"Just minding my own business." I said and turned to look outside the window again.

She started class. Vanessa had to introduce herself in Spanish. I learnt that she's a year younger than me. She's 16. She'll be turning 17 on February 3rd. 4 more months from now.

I saw a guy picking up garbage outside. I looked closer and saw that it was JP! Haha! Sucker! That's what you get plus 3 months of detention for starting shit first. I already picked up my gym bag and water bottle from outside before coming to this class with Vanessa. I was smiling at myself while watching JP pick up garbage.

After a while it got boring. I turned back to see the teacher teaching basic beginner stuff. I got bored so I took out my iPod and plugged it into my ears. I had to keep the volume level at a minimum as to not "disturb" her class. I planned to play with the apps until this class was over.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and pulled it out. I didn't bother to hide it. I didn't have to. I wasn't technically in this class. I was here for sort of a detention. As long as I wasn't making trouble, it was all good.

I slide it open to reply to the text. I texted back a reply to a random number saying hi to me. What the fuck? I don't remembering giving out my number to random people

"Who's this?" I asked in the text.

"It's me. Don't you remember?" It said.

"If I did. I wouldn't have asked." I typed back and went back to my game.

"It's Ashlee! You slept with me last week. Remember?"

"Ashlee with the blonde or red hair?" I asked back without feeling bad about not remembering her.

"Blonde!" She texted back.

"How'd you get my number?" I asked.

"I set up your phone for you. Don't you remember anything?" She asked.

"No, I know one thing, this isn't who you think your texting."

"Who is it then?" She asked.

"Who do you think your texting?"

"Isn't this Jason McCann?"

"No. My name's Michael and I'm a happily married man. I would appreciate it if you delete this number from your phone, please."

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'm so sorry, mister. Consider this number deleted."

I didn't reply back after that. DAMN, BLONDES ARE STUPID!

"Jason. Put your phone away."

"I'm not even in this class!" I argued back.

"You stepped through that door, you're in my classroom."

"Fine." I said not wanting another trip to the principle's office.

That would be the 3rd time I've spoken to her today. I just played with my iPod since she didn't say anything about it. I wasn't so crazy about her doubling my attention. Fuck. I remembered about it. I love getting into trouble, I love seeing their faces when their mad. I just hate the consequences. That has never stopped me before though.

After school came by, Vanessa and I reported to the principle's office. I took out my cellphone and iPod. I already know the drill way too well. No electronics while in detention.

"Cellphones, iPods, gaming system, everything that either runs on batteries, you have to charge other than your watches. Unless you play with them like Jason does, goes in this bucket. You get it back afterward." The secretary held up a small metal bucket.

I took off my white G-Shock watched and cell phone and iPod and dropped it in there. Vanessa took out her cell phone and iPod and added it to the collection.

The secretary put the bucket on the principle's desk and walked out. I walked straight in and took a seat in my chair waiting for the principle to get off the phone.

"Jason! You're here for detention. Now get up." She said once she hung up the phone.

I got up and followed out.

"Today, you two will be cleaning all of the mirrors in the bathrooms, change rooms, locker rooms, everything. Jason, show her where the cleaning supplies are." She said and returned to her office.

I just walked out and went to the janitor's closet. I tried to turn the knob but it was locked. I took out a little pin in my pocket to pick the lock. Turned it again and it opened.

"Impressive." Vanessa commented while walking into the small room with me.

"Hn." I grunted back to her as a "thanks".

"She picked up some cleaning supplies and so did I. I took the boys washrooms while she did the girls. Our school had a lot of washrooms. Locker rooms, change rooms. It took us about an hour to clean it all. I had to go over and help Vanessa since girls like to write on the mirrors with lip gloss and shit.

"We're done." She said to the principle.

The principle did a quick check up on our jobs.

"Good job. Here, take your things back and go home for today. You'll be doing this for a whole month. Don't be caught trying to sneak out next time. No, don't even try sneaking out." She corrected herself.

"We weren't planning on doing so. I was just pressed up against her by the door and just wanted to know what her mouth tasted liked." I said.

"First, gross. I don't need a description. Just use what every other teenager says; "making out". And second, I know you, Jason."

"Fine, we were just "making out" that's not against the rules, is it? Why are we in detention?" I asked.

"I know you. You were probably trying to sneak off and and she caught you, you saw me coming and didn't want to get caught so you made her pretend to kiss you."

"She wasn't pretending. My tongue was in her damn mouth, sharing spit with her!" I got descriptive again.

"Jason. Go home. You too, Vanessa."

"Ugh." I stormed off.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you try!" She shouted after me.

I walked to my locker to get my stuff and took my car out of the now deserted student parking lot to go home. On my way I saw Vanessa walk home. I was about to offer her a ride until I remembered that it was better for her not to be seen with me in public too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason's Point of View:**

I headed home. When I came inside no one was home. No surprise, my poor excuse of a dad was probably going out for a drink after work again, I don't give a fuck. I like it better when I'm home alone. I got started on my homework. Ate dinner by myself. Then I got a call from the post office at around 8:30pm.

"Hello this this David from the Post Office. Is mister Jason McCann there?" The guy on the other line asked.

"Yes. Speaking." I replied.

"The neighborhood post office has your parcel since no one was home to sign for it when it was delivered, you can pick if up anytime from 9am to 11pm." He informed me.

I looked at the clock, it's only 8:25. The post office was only a 5 minute drive from my house. I can make it. It's probably my new gun I ordered. It obviously doesn't show up as a gun on the package, just probably a foreign present sent from Colombia.

I got in my car and started it. I drove to the post office to pick up my new gun, it's silver. I was suppose to get it some time this week. Along with a whole bunch of grenade bomb shells. I hope those are with the package as well.

When I was walking into the office I saw Vanessa walk out with a small bag in her hand from the convenience store next by the post office. She was wearing sweat pants with a zipped hoodie.

I ignored her and got out of my car to go sign my parcel out.

The neighborhood was quiet this time at night, the street lights were all on. The sky was black. It's almost winter soon, the amount of day light we get have gotten shorter. By 6:30 the sun would have set already. I decided to take the long way home since I wasn't in a rush or anything. Then I heard a scream echo from the corner of the street I was on. I sped up a little to check out what was going on. I turned the corner to see Vanessa surrounded by 2 other guys. They were bigger than her, but a little smaller than me. Usually I wouldn't have given a shit, that's how this world works. Girls will get rape if their out alone at night in such a shitty neighborhood, that's why they should stay home. But somehow, I felt the urge to hit those guys that were being to aggressive on her. I got out of the car and walked toward them slowly. One was now holding her back from behind while the other one was pulling her hoodie's zipper down. She had her eyes closed and was kicking and screaming. It was useless against the guys holding her back and about to rape her.

My feet was moving faster than what I intended. I got into the light when I heard the one that was holding her back gasp out and spoke to his partner quickly.

"Fuck, dude. We have to go!"

The guy that was now feeling Vanessa up with his back facing me laughed and asked why.

"Leave this one! Jason McCann's walking towards us! Let's run while we can."

Nice to know my reputation was getting out.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He might join us! This girl's fucking hot and she has a banging body!" The partner said and was now groping Vanessa's boobs.

She left out a scream and was trying to break free.

"Dude. No. He looks mad. Screw you, I'm leaving." He dropped Vanessa and ran.

The second guy grabbed Vanessa to him before she could run and yelled out "Pussy" to his partner and turned to face me.

"Hey, Jason. My name's Cole. Look at this babe." He said motioning to Vanessa.

How dare he talk like that.

"Let her go." I said while clutching my fist.

Vanessa heard my voice and recognized me as she stopped kicking and screaming.

"Why? Fine, you can have her first. As long as I get her once your done." I knew he heard about me and was just kissing up to me.

"I said, let her go." One of the things I really hate was to repeat myself.

"No. So you can keep her to yourself? Fuck that. I found her!" He argued back.

I don't need to take this bullshit, he's just some lowlife going around since he's new and thinks he's all powerful now and raping girls. I have never raped a girl before, It's disgusting. I can get girls, I don't need to rape them.I punched him in the face.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?" He shouted and dropped Vanessa and attempted to punch me.

I punched him in the stomach again. My face emotionless. He tried to hit me again, but failed. I dodged it and kicked him down to the ground. I heard Vanessa crying while huddling into a ball.

"Get lost. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you." I threatened.

The guy scrambled up and ran away. He looked back once to see if I was following him and ran away. I walked over to where Vanessa was crying. I crotched down so I was eye level with her and put a hand on her shoulder. I felt her jump when I touched her. Was she scared of me now?

"Hey… You alright?" I asked in a calm voice.

She lunged herself at me and cried into my chest while hugging me tight. She soon got the hiccups from crying too much. I wrapped my arm around her to help her calm down.

"Alright, that's enough. Calm down, you're safe now." That's a lie. She can't be safe if she's with me.

"JASON! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled with tears still on her eyes and went to kiss my cheek, then the corner of my mouth, and then finally, my lips. Somehow, I didn't hesitate to kiss her back right away. It wasn't heavy. I just returned her kiss before she pulled away.

"Let's go. It's getting cold out here. My car's parked right around the corner." I stood up and offered her a hand to help her up.

I had my hand on her waist to support her. I walked over to pick up her bag on the ground and carried her bridal style to my car. I opened the passenger side of the car and buckled her in. I went over to my side and drove back to my house. My dad shouldn't be home by now.

"Is it alright if we go back to my house? It's closer." I asked not wanting to scare her.

After not getting a respond from her I looked over quickly, she had this worried look on her face.

"Look, I'm not gonna try what they did to you. I was just kidding about what I said at lunch today." I said reassuring her thoughts that I'm not a rapist or anything.

"If you won't.. Then sure." She smiled.

I was going to have to teach her not to trust someone you just met so easily. The outside world's a tough place. She just experienced part of it tonight. I parked my car in the back of my house and helped her in. As expected, no one was home. I flicked on the lights and help her sit on my couch in the living room. I went into the kitchen to get her a spoon.

"What's the spoon for?" She asked while looking up at me.

"Your ice cream?" I motioned to the bag in her hand.

"Oh yeah.." She took it out and took the spoon I offered and took a spoon full.

"So, calmed down yet?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Much better. Thanks." She flashed me a genuine smile.

"Why were you out there? Don't tell me it's just to get this ice cream?" I asked with one eyebrow up.

"Yeah…" She said slowly with her head down.

"Oh jeez. Well it looks like you'll never do it again now will you?" I asked.

"Not unless you can save me again." Was she serious?

"I won't be able to save you again next time." My voice lowered as I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Why would I?" I questioned back.

"Why wouldn't you?" She was pushing it.

"Just cause. Maybe cause it's too much trouble for me." I said looking away.

"You know it's not." She smiled.

"Whatever. Finish up and I'll drive you home."

She soon finished her ice cream.

"Jason, may I stay longer?" She asked.

"No. Now where do you live? I asked going for my car keys.

"I don't know…" She gave me an innocent look.

"I know you didn't hit your head. Now, where do you live?" I asked once again.

I REALLY hate repeating myself, I've done it twice tonight already all because of this girl.

"C'mon, just until 9:30, please?" She begged.

"Fine. But you're leaving at 9:30. Got it?" I asked giving in.

It's just 15 more minutes. I can last through it.

She had this huge smile on her face when I agreed. I couldn't help but smile at her for smiling so bright after having probably one of the most traumatizing event a girl can have in her life. We ended up talking about each other a little. I opened up on some stuff I didn't think I would to a mere stranger I just met on the street this morning and also just saved on the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason's Point of View:**

Finally, I drove her home at 10. I was NOT going to let her walk home during this time of night. No matter how close she lived to me. Turns out she lives only a couple of blocks away from my house. I stripped my clothes and got into the shower. One less thing to do in the morning. I felt tired. I know my day was kind of slow, but I just feel exhausted. Before I turned off the lights I had to open the package that just came for me. Inside held a silver hand gun. The engravings on it looked beautiful. Such a gun indeed. There was also a bigger box. Inside was a bunch of empty grenade shells. I grabbed my chair from my desk and climbed on it. I'm pretty tall. With the chair, I can reach into the ceiling of my room. It's like those school roof, where you can remove a piece, what kind of house has these kinds? Apparently mine. I took a piece of the roof down and put the grenade bomb shells up there. Put the roof back and put my chair away. I flipped my mattress up and hid my gun there. I turned the lighs out and climbed into bed. I was about to close my eyes until the bright light coming from my phone went off. I checked the message to see that it was from John. John is the guy that gives me my mission. "Mission" in a gang is something you do for money. It's like an illegal job. Job for all the bad things.

"Cellar tomorrow at 3:30pm" The meessage read.

He likes to call the old abandoned warehouse a little north from where I live the cellar. It's like our small personal warehouse now. We keep gunpowder, explosive shit, all those things in there. I guess there's a mission. John's a paranoid guy. He doesn't trust saying anything important through the phone. He thinks the police are on his ass all the time. Even in person, he thinks the place is tapped. He's a very careful person.

I didn't reply to it. I deleted the message and went to bed. That night I had a dream. I remember waking up in cold sweats. I sleep shirtless and the blanket was tangled in my legs. I guess I was really twisting and turning in my sleep. My dream was seeing Vanessa getting rape in front of my own eyes. The worst thing was I was the one raping her. I saw it happen from a 3rd person's perspective. I saw myself on top of her holding her naked body down and she was screaming for me to stop and tears streaming out of her eyes while I had mine closed, moaning out in pleasure. I felt disgusted with myself even in my own dream I was trying to walk over to help her. My legs didn't seem to get the message as they stood still, I wanted to close my eyes but they were glued open just staring at the scene in front of me. I actually shivered at the thoughts of it. How ironic, I just saved her from getting rape but in my dream I was the one raping her.

It took me a while to get back to sleep. Whenever I closed my eyes, I would see her naked just laying there after the rape. I wanted to take a walk around my neighborhood until I heard my dad open the door and closing it downstairs. I didn't wanna explain to him about this new shiner on my face so I just laid back down in bed and stared into darkness until sleep overcame me.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I suddenly remembered about my detention after school. I won't be able to meet John in time. I texted him a new time at 4:30pm instead and told him I had detention after school for a whole month. I got dressed. When I came downstairs I didn't see my poor excuse of a dad. I guess he was still passed out in his room or some shit. I don't give a fuck. I ignored him and got myself some cereal and watched the weather for outside as I ate. I put the bowl in the sink and walked to my car parked out back.

There she was again. Next to my locker talking to her cousin.

"Excuse me." I mumbled low enough for her to hear.

I usually would just push the person off or say "move". Somehow I couldn't bring myself to say that to her after my dream about her. I know it's not true, but that image of her so broken still fresh in my mind made me pity her.

"Sorry." She mumbled and moved to stand behind her cousin who was taking his books out of his locker.

"How's school so far?" He asked.

"Good, I hate math. It's so confusing." She complained and looked at her nails.

I turned my back on her and proceeded to reach for my own belongings.

"Hi, Jason." She greeted me.

I turned back to see her smiling wide at me. I wonder if anyone knows that I saved her last night.

"Hey." I said and turned my back on her again.

"Ready?" She asked waiting for me.

"For what?"

"Class."

Oh yeah. I have science with her first period. How could I forget? That stupid baby project too. Damn genetics. I closed my locker and turned to her.

"Whatever." I left her there and walked away.

I don't want her having any ideas that we are now friends just because I saved her sorry little -sexy- ass last night. I walked to class and sat at my usual spot. I knew Vanessa was going to sit next to me anyways, I just piled my stuff on one corner for her. A couple of girls tried to sit there but I glared at them before they even set their books down. One learned from the other and they stopped trying. Vanessa walked in and sat down.

"Vanessa, Jason. What project are you guys doing?" Teacher asked.

"The baby photo one." Vanessa answered.

"Lovely, I look forward to seeing your baby with Jason. Anyways. This project is due next month. We'll get some class time to work on it tomorrow." He said and continued on with his lesson today.

Stupid social next.

"Jason McCann report to the office please. Jason McCann." The school's secretary said over the intercom.

"Yeah?" I asked once I got there.

"Your new schedule." She handed me a slip of paper.

SWEET! I don't have social next! I have P.E. SWEETER! I went and grabbed my gym bag.

"Class. You all know Jason. He'll be joining us today and for this whole semester." P.E teacher announced. She's different than the soccer coach. We have different P.E teacher teaching at different times.

"Why?" One girl asked.

"Why don't you ask Jason?" She asked the girl.

The girl looked over at me. I gave her an expressionless look and she mumbled a "nevermind" and I saw Vanessa walk in.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Vanessa pointed at me.

"I got my or well a copy of your schedule already."

I have to join her in all of her classes now, I wasn't complaining, she's cool to have around, she makes it… Some how easier for the class to pass.

"ALRIGHT! Go change!" Teacher announced.

I went to the boys change room and changed. I left my phone under my clothes. No one would dare touch my stuff. If anyone tried to steal it, it would be kind of useless to them since I had a password lock on my while blackberry anyways.

"Vanessa, its inside the boy's change room."

When the last guy walked out I saw her walking in there to get something for the teacher.

Class passed by until after school quickly, in culinary arts we had to make cupcake. I gave mine to Vanessa since I don't like sweets very much, since she wanted it purple, I made it purple for her, her favorite shade too, measuring the amount of food coloring mixed together was easy since it's like with gunpowder.

"THANKS!" She smiled huge when I handed it to her.

I saw her take a while icing pen and wrote "I love Justin Bieber." on it. Oh hell no, she's a fan of that Canadian beaver. This just ruined the some how little respect I had for her. Bieber fans are the most stupid, annoying fans ever! Next to the Jonas Sisters. Bieber's just like a more… Fresher version of them. I'm not saying Jonas are better, they'll both have the same fate: become old news soon and no one would even remember who they were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

When I was in the boys' change room earlier I heard Jason's phone vibrate against the locker. I know I shouldn't have looked but I couldn't control myself. No one else was in here. I heardy footsteps running from outside. I decided to just check really quick. I opened the locker and lifted his clothes around lightly to look for his phone. I saw a white blackberry and pulled it out. There was a text message. Open it or no? I know that once I open the message, it'll no longer say that it's unread. I shouldn't… Then again, Jason's so mysterious. I couldn't help myself and pressed the view button. The message was from someone named John. "Sure. Be at that warehouse on time." Was all it said. What warehouse? Which one? I've only seen one warehouse but it's abandoned. Jason seems to be like they type that would go to such a place. I could tell he was bad news from when I bumped into him yesterday morning. I quickly put the phone away and went to the get thing I came for and left.

Schooled ended leaving me a little bit of homework.

"Bye, Vanessa." Dylan said and left.

"BYE!" I waved after him.

I walked to the front office and left my phone and iPod in the bucket l the secretary's desk. Jason followed and left his phone and watch there. I wonder if he saw the message yet? Does he even know that he received one. I just left and hoped that he wouldn't ask me.

"Alright. Second day. Go vacuum these classrooms." The principle handed us a list of rooms.

Jason and I left to go get the vacuums. There was a lot of rooms. Where was the janitor? We vacuumed all of the rooms. Jason wanted to split up so the job could be done faster. He probably wants to be at that warehouse to meet this John guy pretty bad. I helped him. I did the job as fast as he did. I wanna know what he's up too. I decided on following him to his destination. Not like I really have anything better to do after all.

"Done." We reported back to the principle.

"Good. Dismissed." She said and shooed us out of her office.

"Jason. Can I get a ride please?" I asked when I saw the clouds in the sky darken.

"No." He said and got in his car and drove off.

"Fine. Be that way." I said sort of to myself.

"Mom. Can you come pick me up?" I asked my mom over the phone.

My mom came about 5 minutes later. I asked her to drop me off near the abandoned warehouse. Not at the abandoned warehouse. There was no way she'd let me go in there. No way at all. She'd think I'm in some kind of a gang already. That's one of the reason my mom broke up with my dad. I don't know where he is right now. I haven't been in contact with him for about 3 years now. My dad used to run a gang. That's how I pretty much got what I wanted when I was a little kid. He'd bring home the money. Until one day my mom found out he kills people for that money. She asked him to stop but he wouldn't listen to her. She got a divorced paper planned out and then left the house with me. Now we moved here. I wonder if my dad still loves my mom. I know she misses him, but just wouldn't admit it.

I lied to her and said I had to go to a friend's house for homework. I walked the rest of the way to the abandoned warehouse. When I reached it the place looked really run down. I was having double thoughts about if I should go in or not. There wasn't a sure guarantee that Jason was even in this warehouse. Might as well check it out since I'm already here. Plus, it's raining heavily now.

I pushed the door opened slightly. As I was pushing I heard that the door was starting to creek. Shit. If they really are in here, I'll get caught for sure. I just stopped and turned sideways and snuck in with the little space I managed to open the door too.

"Jason. You get this done or they'll get your ass for sure. I won't be able to save it again. Got it?" Some guy was standing over Jason.

Jason was sitting in the chair with it leaned back a little with his feet on the table.

"I know." He said and his hands went to support the back of his head.

I could tell that the guy who was standing was about to say something until I was pushed to my knees from behind.

"LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE!" A guy with an Australian accent shouted from behind me.

I looked back. From where I am on my hands and knees, he looked like a giant. He's skinny.. Defiantly tall. Blonde hair, dark eyes.

"Bring her over." The guy that was standing over Jason shouted.

I was picked up by my hair. I let out a scream at the pain of my hair being pulled from the roots upward. My hands went to his. I was kicking and shouting at him to put me down.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked out of shock.

"You know her?" The guy holding me asked.

"No." Jason said and sat back down.

"What's your name, little girl?" The guy that was standing over Jason asked.

"Vanessa." I answered.

"Put her down." He commanded.

I was instantly dropped down.

"Gently next time please." I glared at the guy that dropped me.

"Shut up." He said and pushed me toward Jason who was sitting on the chair.

I fell forward from that push and landed on Jason's lap. He quickly helped me to my feet again.

"Aw, she likes you."

"Shut up, John." Jason replied.

So the guy that was standing over Jason was named John. He's tall. Not as tall as the guy with the Australian accent, but taller than me for sure. He's white, really short dirty blonde hair. He looks like he's around 19.

"Whatever. Have fun with her." He said and sat down in Jason's chair.

What was that suppose to mean? I felt Jason pull my cardigan down over my shoulders. I let out a gasp and pulled away from his grasp and pulled my cardigan back into place.

"Calm your tits. I'm not doing anything here." He said and took a step toward me.

"Stay back." I warned.

Jason took another step. I took one back. This pattern repeated itself until I found my back hit the Australian guy.

"Gotcha." He said and grabbed me.

"She's mine." Jason said and walked up.

"Sure. She's too short for me anyways." He said and shoved me toward Jason.

Jason caught me and held me in his arms. His hands were extremely low. I didn't know who I was more scared of now. My thoughts went back to last night's event on the streets. I didn't think Jason was ever going to be the one to rape me. I know he's not exactly the nicest guy out there, but to rape girls?

"Calm down." He whispered in my ear.

I stayed still while he did all the talking.

"I'll take her home." Jason said and took my hand.

"Wait. What do you think you're doing? She knows too much." John spoke up.

"Don't worry. She's not gonna tell."

"No. I don't trust her. I know you don't either. Just kill her and get it over with." John said and took out a knife.

I didn't know what to do now. Instead I just stuffed my face into Jason's chest. His arm went around my waist holding me there.

"No. She won't tell." Jason tried again.

"Kill her. You never had a problem with killing before."

"I don't have a problem with killing guys." Jason corrected.

"Oh. Then she's the first girl. Big whoop."

"She's kinda cute. I like her." My heart stopped beating.

Did Jason just call me cute? I got that giggly feeling in my stomach. Like when you catch your crush looking at you, when he comes up and talks to you. That feeling.

"So? There are other girls out there."

"Well I haven't fucked this one yet." He replied.

My smile suddenly turned into a frown. Good thing my face was still hidden in his chest. Jason's arm around my waist tightened.

"Oh. Then get it over with and kill her." John threw something at Jason as I felt him jerk a hand out to catch it.

I stayed still. Jason didn't say another word as I heard the doors close. Suddenly I was pushed back at arms length looking into Jason's frightened brown eyes.

"Are you okay? Why are you here? Are you hurt?" He launched questions at me.

"No. I'm fine.." I replied still a little dazed.

"Don't ever scare me again!" He yelled and pulled me back in for a hug.

"Jason. What did he give you?" I asked with my arms around him.

"A condom." He answered bluntly.

"For what?" I played stupid.

"What else are condoms for? Let's go." He pulled me towards a door.

I yanked my arm back.

"I'm not having sex with you." I said.

"Aw, why not? Don't find me hot? Don't think I'm big enough?" He teased.

"Jason. I'm serious."

"I know. I am too. You don't think I deserve you?"

"No.. It's just…" I started to stutter on my words.

"C'mon. I have a condom already too. There's a bed in that room." He pointed to a room.

My eyes widened as he tried pulling me towards it.

"JASON!" I screamed and pulled back.

"HAHAHA! You should have seen your face!" He laughed while pointing at me.

"Oh my god! Shut up! I thought you were serious!" I yelled now getting the point that he was kidding the whole time.

"Whatever. You owe me something for me saving your ass twice." He said once he stopped laughing.

"I'll bake you something."

"No. How about a make out session on a bed?" He asked looking dead serious.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

I'm not sure if he's kidding again or not.

"Make out. A real one. Bed or somewhere comfortable." He stated himself again.

"Why?" I asked

"Cause your hot. Plus, You know how to work your tongue." He shrugged.

My heart was beating fast. Jason's extremely attractive. His haircut looked like Justin Bieber's before he cut his. He himself looks like Justin Bieber! I felt Jason's hand on my waist as he bent his head down.

"Hm? Alright? I won't push you into anything more intimate." He asked and kissed my cheek.

"We'll see." I said and pulled him outside to the rain.

I know he took that as a yes as I saw him smile and tried to cover my head and his as he pulled me into his red Chevy.

"I'll drop you off home if you give me your number." He winked at me.

I smiled and took his phone.

"Unlock it please?" Jason took the phone out of my hand and typed in his password and handed it back to me.

I added myself to his contact list and texted myself to get his number.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason's Point of View:**

When I saw Vanessa being carried over to where I was my eyes widened and I almost let out a gasp. She shouldn't be here! Why was she there? I wanted to ask her but John beat me to it. Whatever's done is done. When John told me to kill her the mini me was running around in my head searching for something to say. All I could come up with was to tell her that she's cute.

I dropped her off at her house and headed back to mine. I looked over the blueprint for the bank. Shouldn't be too hard. Of course I would probably be missing sleep tonight to plan it all out. Tomorrow during school to go plant some inside with a punch of people so it'll be harder to tell who, then tomorrow night with more of the bombs that I have to set up that I can't do in front of people. I got started on that plan.

I got some sleep at around 3:30am after planning it all out and made some bombs. I stretched back and yawned from my bed. My eyes were still closed since they didn't want me to wake up yet. You gotta do what you gotta do. I got into the shower to wake myself up, usual morning routine and headed downstairs.

"I'm sick. Can't go to school today." I told my father.

"Why?"

"I'm sick."

"Whatever." He said and looked back down at his newspaper.

I left to go back to my room. I knew he was going to phone the school and let them know. I could just always skip or phone in myself faking it. But why do so when you got a careless father? Saves me the trouble anyways. I got out my phone. There was a "good morning" text from Vanessa. Shouldn't guys be the one texting girls first? Eh, I closed it and decided not to reply to it. If I replied to it now, she'll think I have my phone and keep texting me during school to ask where I was.

The day passed by until around noon. I headed out with my black backpack. Regular clothes. I took the bus to the bank and walked in. I knew a couple of people in here. We're not close, but connection never hurts anyone.

"Hey." I walked up to this girl.

"Oh hi! Jason! I haven't seen you since forever!" She said giving me a smile.

I flipped my hair and returned the smile showing off my perfectly white teeth. Never needed braces, probably won't get beat too hard that I would.

"Hey, baby. How's it going?"

I just need her to bring me to her mom's office. That was one of the location for the bomb. She's 3 years old than me, which makes her 20. Her mom works here and she just helps out on some days. Today was my lucky day to meet her here. I had a crush on her once. It was during that phase where older girls seemed hotter. Now, dating one that's older seems like dating your babysitter. She was my babysitter actually. My dad had to hire someone since I would always run away and get taken back by the police. They made him hire someone to look after me.

"I'm older than you, I should be calling you baby." She laughed at me and pet my hair.

"Psh. So?" I flipped my hair.

"What do you want, Jason?"

"Do I have to want something to be talking to you?"

"You never talk unless you needed something. You do everything on your own."

"Maybe I changed?"

"Probably not."

Damn, she's good.

"So tell me about you. What happened during the years?"

"Not much. Gotten a few boyfriends. Nothing worked out."

"Cause you still love me right?"

We used to play boyfriend girlfriend. Then we broke up the day she stopped coming over to babysit. That was the last time I saw her other than the occasion encounters at the stores or on the streets.

"Yes, my little Chasebear."

She used to call me that since she always had to chase me around the house to stop me from destroying things.

"Knew it, well I missed you too."

"Funny. I never thought you would actually miss someone."

"I'm not heartless you know."

"I know. Just… A heart covered in ice."

I didn't say anything to that. She's the only person that knows a lot about me. Probably the one that knows the most other than myself. I don't trust people, animals, moving objects in particular.

"Sorry. So what are you doing here?"

"It's fine. I want to open up a bank account. Help me?"

"Don't like your piggy bank anymore?"

"Shh! That was when I was like 10!"

"Haha. Alright. Let's get you a bank card now."

She took me down the hall. Then into a room with glass windows. She sat down behind a desk and signed into the computer.

"Alright. Let's skip some of the things I already know about you…" She said as if more like she's talking to herself.

I filled out the things I needed, she left to go get me a brand new card from a different room. That was when I took the chance and ran to thee plant in the corner of the room after looking around to see if anyone was there. No one. Perfect. I dropped a time bomb that hasn't been started yet there and returned to my seat. I can start the timer on that bomb and along with all my other ones soon to be planted from my computer at home.

"Alright, here you go, ." She said and handed me my bank card.

"Thanks, Jade." I took it and walked out.

On my way out I stopped at a few places pretending to read the little pamphlets but instead I was planting little bombs under the tables. After a couple of those, I walked out.

Still have time for school. Well like about an hour left of it. I took the bus to school. Usually I would have just gone home on a day like this. I have no idea why I was going to school. Maybe it was because I wanted to pick up my homework? Nah. I know full well why. I haven't seen Vanessa for a while and I missed her.

I got off the bus and walked into the front office.

"Jason. I see you're here for your detention already."

Shit. I actually forgot about that. Fuck. I shouldn't have came!

"Uhh…" Was all I said before I sprinted off to class.

"Yes, Vanessa?" I heard the teacher pick on Vanessa for the question be just asked as I was making my way in.

"Hi Jason!" She yelled instead is stating the answer.

I nodded my head in her direction and took a seat. She finished her answer and the teacher assigned homework for that lesson. I could catch up on what we just learnt from the text book. Just read the page before the questions were on.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business."

I know that sounded harsh but I needed to make it clear that what I do, she has nothing to do with it, she will not stick her nose in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason's Point of View:**

Detention once again. Oh this is just fucking lovely. I hate this shit. It's a waste of my time. I looked over to where Vanessa was wiping the tables and desk tops. She focused on her task until she felt my eyes on her.

"What's up?" She turned to me.

"Nothing." I replied and turned back to wiping the desks.

I headed home after school. I called John up to tell him that the bombs were in place. He came over and I hooked up the security cameras of the bank onto my computer. I'm very careful with the whole computer address tracking that the police has control over.

"Set them off." John commanded.

I stood up and went to get a drink. I wasn't thirsty. Not at all. There was just a little girl walking out of the bank with her mom. I wanted her out safely. No one was a target in this mission. It was just to get the money, then I blow the bank up. There are our companions at the bank all ready to rob it. I just needed to blow the bank up and they steal more from the back and we're home safe. We watched as 3 guys dressed in all black outfits with masks only revealing their eyes walking in with guns. As expected, everyone in there screamed, yelled, ran. All of the things you see in movies basically. They got the money from the accountants and walked out, that's when I blow the bank up. I'm pretty sure some people died. Oh well, just wasn't their day. The money vault was safe. The 3 guys went in there and took as much cash as they could carry, then a black car came up and they loaded the money onto there. Now all we had to do was wait for them to get back to the hideout and we all get our shares tomorrow.

"You're not allow friends over, Jason." My poor excuse of a dad walked in.

"He's not a friend." I replied without taking my eyes off the computer.

John to my left stood up and walked out. He knows I get beat, but he also knows I don't just get beat, I beat back. I've always been an abusive child. Only towards those who harm me.

"Go to your room."

"Planning to go there anyways." I got up and grabbed my laptop.

When I walked past him, he pulled my laptop back and slammed it onto the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I turned back and screamed.

"Don't give me attitude!" And he slapped me.

Oh I am so not in the mood for this right now. I punched him back. The bruise on my eye from when JP punched me was finally starting to disappear. Sadly another blow went there. I guess it's not leaving anytime soon anymore. That was it. I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face onto my knee. I pushed him back and stormed out of the door, slamming it behind me.

I was walking along the street. I felt my eye burn, the swelling feeling starting again. I turned a corner. The streets were dark with the exception of the street lights lighting up certain parts.

"Hey look! It's Jason!" Someone from behind me yelled.

I turned ago. The guy looked so familiar… Now where did I see him…

"Had fun with thy bitch?" The guy that tries to rape Vanessa!

"Fuck off." I replied and turned back to continue my walk.

My shoulder was jerked back by him. I saw who he was with. He had 2 guys behind him. Both were my size. They all carried baseball bats. Time to leave. I'm not gonna play macho man and get the shit beat out of me. Baseball bats, 3 against 1. Not a good odd for me, I'm not stupid. Then before I could say anything I was pulled into an ally. After that was just pain. I felt a few blows to the head. Then it got quiet. Things also went black for me.

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I was about to close my bedroom window to go to bed until I heard a noise by the window. It sounded like… Someone was getting beat up. I know I'm a small girl, but I an still kick some butt if needed. I grabbed my coat and my phone. Before opening my door I remembered what Jason told me. Stay indoors at night. Can't. Not if someone's life depended on it

I walked out and searched around. I heard sounded of light whimpering followed by sounds of someone getting punched. I got a lump in my throat as I swallowed hard and follow the source of the sound. I turned a corner and looks into an ally to see 3 guys huddled in one circle. I saw feet so there must be someone I the middle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed to draw their attention.

"Oh hey, baby." A guy came towards me.

Fuck! It's the rapist from earlier this week! Fuck, fuck. WHERE'S JASON? My prayers got answered. He was the one getting beat. The guy walked towards me with a dirty smirk on his lips. My eyes went to Jason again. His limp body on the ground. His hair all messy. He looked like he past out.

"Get away from me!" I yelled when he got closer.

"Baby, what's wrong? Remember me? I was with you earlier this week before that faggot interrupted our fun. Don't worry, he's out cold now.

"Get away from me!" I yelled again and backed away.

He took another step and the 3 guys from behind him joined in. I knew I had to run, at least draw them away from Jason. I turned my back and sprinted down the street. I don't know this neighborhood very well, but I know it well enough that if I can get a little farther, take a left then into the 3rd ally, I'll get back to where Jason is. I may be small, but I'm not slow. I ran. All I did was run. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't dare look back at them. My legs were moving as fast as they could. They got to a point that they felt sort of heavy and numb. I didn't stop though. I couldn't. Jason's and my own life depends on it. I found the street and turned left. Took an ally really fast, got back out. Ran through the park. I'm taking the long way back to Jason, but this has more turns, more chances to lose the lowlives following me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason's Point of View:**

What's happening? The last thing I remember was getting beat up in an ally, where am I now? My eyes opened slowly to see a white ceiling. I felt my arms around something. Or someone, I looked down to see it around Vanessa. She was sleeping next to me on what seems to be her bed. I moved my arm but I felt her stir. I instantly stopped and put my arm back around her. I'm guessing she saved my ass back there. How? I don't know.

"Jason. You're up." She said as she slowly sat up while rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"Yeah. Am I at your house?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I remembered the way to your house so I brought you back to mine."

"What did you do back there?"

"In the ally? Well I saw 3 guys beating you up. One was that creepy pervert from before. I ran. They followed. I lost them, went back to get you and here you are."

I love how she made that short. I just nodded my head as my throat felt dry. I needed water. I looked around to see if I could find a glass of water or anything nearby.

"Thirsty? Here I have water."

She got out a water bottle and opened it. I lifted my arm planning to get it from her when felt a stinging pain. Fuck, please don't be broken.

"Yeah… They broke your arm. Here I'll help you drink." She held the bottle to my lips.

Out of my 2 arms, it had to be my left one? My dominate hand? I moved my legs around. Good. They just probably stepped on my ankle. Didn't feel broken. It should heal soon. My body felt extremely sore. I looked down to see my bare stomach.

"What happened to my shirt? You closet pervert." I smirked at Vanessa.

"Hey! Your body was so hot-"

"I know, right? Couldn't resist yourself?" I teased.

"What I meant was, it was burning. Like you had a fever. I got a wet cloth and wiped your body to cool you down. Since you were still passed out, I couldn't do much, could I? Unless you wanted me to strap you to a chair and stick you under the shower faucet."

"Thanks for going with the first option." I said quickly.

"It's not problem. Are you hungry?" She asked.

I looked to her alarm clock on the table. It said 3:26 AM. Damn. Where was she gonna find food at this time?

"No. I'm tired." I said and laid back down.

I might as well stay. I stayed for the first half anyways. My memories came back. I remembered that when she was putting me to bed, I pulled her down with me and held her there. I did that again. I pulled her down and wrapped an arm around her waist and cuddled up to her to sleep once again. Having her in my arms made me feel all warm and happy inside.

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone in the bed. I looked at the clock that said it was still before 8. Suddenly I heard the bedroom door creak open slowly. Vanessa walked in and closed it again lightly.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Hey." I replied.

"I asked my mom to stay home since I'm "sick" I asked her to call in for you too since you "texted me last night to tell me you were sick" that alright? Unless you think you can go to school in your condition."

"That's perfectly fine." I sat up in the bed.

"My mom leaves for work in 10 minutes. You're free to do whatever you like after. I'm gonna get some more sleep." She headed for her bed

She laid back down and pulled the blanket to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked not wanting to just be rude.

"Considering that you did all night already, lay down." She patted the space behind me on the bed.

I laid down and pulled the covers closer to me, I kept a distance to her body. It was a little more awkward to cuddle up with her now since I'm more sober. I wasn't drunk, or high. Nothing like that, it's just we've been awake… And had a straight conversation. Both were half asleep like last night. It's just awkward now. We hardly even know each other. For me to sleep on her bed was a lot.

After a while my phone on her nightstand buzzed against the wood. I stuck one hand out from under the blanket to get it.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Jason, meet us at the warehouse later. We'll split." John was talking about the money from last night.

"Sure." I replied and was about to hit the end call button before he spoke up.

"Bring the girl too."

"What girl?" I was fully awake now.

"The one that saved your ass last night. Before I could step in to help you." John said then hung up.

Did he see the whole thing? Was he going go tell me to kill Vanessa again like last time?

"Hey, John wants to see us. Wanna come?"

"OF COURSE!" She yelled excitedly.

"Remember, if he wants me to kill you. Just shut up, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let you do all the talking."

She walked of to get change. I went back to my house with her. I showered and changed. Some difficulty with the whole broken arm thing. But I pulled through. I drove to the abandoned warehouse up north a bit.

"Jason! Vanessa! Glad you guys could make it."

"Skip out and let you have all the share? Didn't think so." I said and took a seat.

"Alright. Here's your share." John took out a bag full of cash.

"And here's yours." He handed Vanessa a bag too.

"The fuck? She didn't do shit. Why's she getting a share?" I spoke up.

"She saved your ass, bro."

"Why does she get this money though?"

Vanessa was so pure to me, giving her stolen, gang money was somewhat degrading her to me. I didn't want her soft hands touching these disgusting money.

"I would have for anyone. It's alright, really." She pushed the bag back to him.

"No no. This is for saving Jason's butt and the first loan for joining us."

"Say what?" I stood up from my chair.

"She's your partner now. First you won't kill her, you probably fucked her by now. Last night she saved your butt. Face it Jason, she's your perfect partner in crime."

"Hell no! You know this girl already got me in trouble within less than an hour of putting all the words I've said to her? Who do you think got me in detention?"

"I know all that happened. At least you got some." He winked at me.

"Shut up." I mumbled looking away.

"Partners… In crime? Cool! I'm in!" Vanessa and happily from beside me.

"Uh, no your not. I don't wanna work with you!"

"Too bad! John says I'm in, I'm in."

"Hell no. At least not my partner."

"I saved your ass, boy! I can be to your advantage."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

I ended up driving her to a jewelry store. She wanted to get new earrings with the money she just got. She got all excited. She dished on about how there was this one pair of earrings she wanted and have been saving up money for.

"Excuse me miss, may I see that one please?" She asked the lady at the store politely.

"The heart diamond ones, dear?"

"Yes, please."

The lady got the keys and opened the glass case to show Vanessa the little heart shaped diamond stud earrings. They sparkled under the light.

"Your boyfriend seems like to like them." She motioned to me.

"We're not dating." I said and turned away.

"Jason, what do you think?" She asked me.

"Don't care. I'm not the one wearing them." I said while not looking at her.

"I'll get these please." She turned her attention back to the lady.

Once that was done, I dragged Vanessa with me around. She just spent her money in the lair of earrings, she put them on too. They looked amazing on her. I didn't tell her that though of course.

"Can we go home now?" She asked after an hour of walking around with me.

"One last store." I said and walked into a sports equipment store.

I walked around until I found what I wanted. The perfect basketball. I'm a huge basketball guy, I love the sport. I love how physical it was. Also hockey, that you can pretty much start a fight on the rink without it seemly so obvious,

"A basketball, really?"

"You got your earrings. I get my ball."

"Fair enough. Is that all?"

"Yeah, let's go." I went and paid for it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason's Point View:**

I'm still against the idea of Vanessa having to be my partner. First of all was I work alone. Always alone. I like it better that way. Second was I didn't want Vanessa involve in anything I do. It's for her own good. Wait, why do I even care if she'll die or not?

"Jason."

"What?"

"When are we going to work on the science project?"

"Anytime."

"How about tomorrow? Can you come over?"

"Sure."

I dropped her off at her house. I still find it funny how she hasn't asked about why she was given the money or who John was. I thought girls were curious cats? Well let's hope she's not cause the difference between her and cats is that she doesn't have 9 lives to spare. I drove back home and laid down on the couch.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Friend's house."

"What friends? You're a loner! An outcast!"

"And you're a retard."

I made my way up the stairs when I was pulled back by the hair.

"I wasn't done talking, boy!" He shouted in my ear.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" I slapped his hand away.

"As long as you live under my roof, you follow my rules!" I can smell the alcohol from his breath.

"I would leave if I could. Too bad you'll get your ass kicked by the police." I took another step up the stairs.

"I'll go after your girlfriend if you run away."

"The fuck you talking about?" I gave him a glare.

"The girl you were with today." He gave me a smirk.

"I wasn't with anyone today. You're drunk, you don't know what your saying."

"Oh yes I do, boy."

"No you don't."

He grabbed my arm and yanked me down the stairs causing me to fall down in front of him. I grabbed his foot from my position causing him to fall down. I jumped on top of him and punched him. I was going in for another blow before he grabbed my hand and switched our position. I had my arms up in front of my face to protect myself from his hits. I pulled back when I felt that he stopped hitting me. Wrong choice. He landed a hit on the same spot that I have the bruise on my jaw from him earlier this week.

"FUCK!" I yelled out in pain.

I flipped him over and punched him in the mouth before he could cover himself. I stood up and walked out the door. Bitch was probably bleeding. I heard him howl out in pain before I slammed the door.

It was late at night. I didn't know what to do. There was no school tomorrow. I must be really bored as I felt my legs take me toward Vanessa's house. The only light on was her bedroom window. I went out back and climbed the side of the house using a ladder I found in the backyard.

"Hey! Open your window?" I knocked lightly on her window.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE AT THIS TIME?" She whisper yelled back at me when she opened the window.

"Missed you, babe." I kissed her on the cheek on my way in.

I went straight to her light switches to turn the lights out. I didn't want to explain the new darker mark on my jaw. I don't even know how bad it looks.

"Why'd you do that?" She questioned when I walked back to her.

"Incase your mom thinks your awake and comes in to check on you."

"Yeah! So you should leave!"

She pushed me toward the window again.

"What, don't want me here?"

"Jason, seriously. You have to go."

"Why?"

"Because your parents willl worry!"

"No they won't."

"Just go home."

"C'mon, let me stay please?"

"Why do you wanna stay?"

"I like your bed better."

"Please, save it. I'm sure yours is better."

"Fine, then come sleep with me."

"Excuse me? Go find yourself one of those girls on the street!"

She have me another push.

"C'mere." I pulled her by her waist on her bed and sat her down on my lap.

"What?" She hushed yelled.

"Let's make out."

"Are you nuts? It's like 1 am!"

"Just kiss me." I pouted my lips.

I felt her push my face to one side.

"Go home, Jason. You'll see me again tomorrow anyways!"

"Well why can't we make out now?"

"I'm sleepy, go home."

"I'll sleep with you."

"I don't need someone sleeping with me."

"But you want me to sleep with you. There's a difference between want and need."

"Kay. I'm not gonna argue with you anymore. You better be out of here before I open my eyes tomorrow morning."

"Good night, babe." I kissed her cheek and laid down and pulled her toward me.

"Oh damn, you don't wear a bra when you sleep?" My hand wA right under her boobs.

"Jason, your hands go any higher and I will throw you out my window. I'm not kidding."

"Alright, alright. I'll sleep now. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

When I woke up I was alone in my bed and house. My mom left a note on the fridge that she had to go in for a meeting. That's how it usually is. She works and works and works. If I got a tattoo on my face, she wouldn't notice. She loves me… And her work. I guess it was because when dad left we had nothing. Mom left me at home to take care of myself since we couldn't afford daycare when she went to work on her jobs to put food in our mouth and a roof over our heads. I took a shower and texted Jason asking him when he could come over to work on the project.

"I'll be there in a bit." He texted back.

I didn't know how long "a bit" would be but I'm guessing at least 15 minutes. I got myself some breakfast which was just milk and cereal. Watched Spongebob waiting for the time to pass. Finally I heard the door bell ring.

"Hey!" I smiled big when I opened the door.

"Package for Miss. Tracy?"

"Thanks." My smile faded as I took the box in and left it for my mom when she gets home.

If it wasn't obviously enough that Tracy is my mom, Tracy is my mother's name. Sean is my dad's name. I set the box on the kitchen counter and returned to my spot on the sofa watching TV. My door bell rang the second time that morning.

"Hello."

"Hi darling, I'm here to welcome you to the neighborhood. I live across the street if you ever need anything. I baked these cookies for you and your family this morning." An elderly woman handed me a plastic container of cookies.

"Thank you very much. I will return the container to you as soon as possible."

"Your welcome. Please to meet you."

"My name's Vanessa. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Excuse me." Someone interrupted.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your boyfriend now." She excused herself and went back to her house.

"Hey, Jason. That was fast."

"I don't live that far…"

"Well it's at least a 10 minute walk."

"Ever thought that I took my car?" He asked dangling his car keys in front of my face.

"Just come inside." I moved aside for him.

"What? Not gonna kick me out like you did last night again?"

"When'd you leave? I woke up and you weren't there."

"You said to be gone by the time you woke up."

"Well I didn't mean- Alright. Nevermind."

"So you wanted me to stay longer?" He smirked at me.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say that." He smirked.

"Can we just focus on our school work please?"

"Fine. School now. Flirt later." That commented seemed more to himself so I didn't say anything.

I motioned for him to follow me upstairs to my room. This is the first time he's actually walked around my house. He snuck in my room through my window last night. The day before I had to drag him in since he was unconscious.

"Nice house." Jason commented.

"Thank you. There's not much to it. My mom hasn't unpacked a lot of stuff yet."

"I could help you once we're done if you'd like." He offered.

"If it's not too much work. And only if we'll get done unless you start acting goofy again."

"Flirting is goofy? You goody two shoes."

"Four shoes, actually." I joked.

I turned to see him look at me as if I was serious with my last remark.

"I'm just kidding!" I assured him.

"Good. I like my girls naughty, if you know what I mean." He winked at me and licked the front of his teeth before going into my room before me.

"I'm not your girl, Jason." I said while getting my science text book from my bag.

I felt his chin on my shoulder with his arms tightly around my waist holding me to him. My back pressed against his chest.

"Well, want to be my girl then?"

I didn't know what to reply with. My heart was pounding against my ribcage. Jason just asked me to be his girlfriend?

"Hmm? I treat my possessions with care." He moved my hair behind my ear while kissing my earlobe lightly.

Possessions. Is that all I'll ever be to him? I had to say no even though the butterflies in my stomach won't stop.

"You said we'd work on our project."

"Fine. Let's work then."

I sat down on my bed and Jason followed my action. Opened to the right page. We talked about the project. Since we picked the baby picture assignment, we needed to take a picture of ourself, then Photoshop it to what we think our baby would look like and roll a dice or flip a coin for the gender of the baby. Things like that. I just took a picture of myself and Jason with my webcam quickly. Jason did all the photoshop work since I cannot work that thing to save my life. There was one were Jason had his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer and we both smiled big. I plan on setting that picture as my screensaver later once he leaves.

"Aw, our baby looks cute!" I said as the picture turned out.

"Yeah. Let's name him."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Alex."

"Alex? Sure, but why that name?"

"It's my brother's name."

"I didn't know you had a brother. How old is he?"

"In his early 20s."

"I've never seen him. Even when I was at your house. Does he go to college or something?"

"Sure. You can say that."

"University then?"

"Whatever you wanna think." He smiled at me.

"Where is he?"

"School."

"No, seriously. Where's your brother? I've never seen your parents either."

"You've only been over once."

"Yeah but to like 10 at night. I should have seen them around the house."

"I've never seen your mom. Shouldn't she be home?"

"She's at work."

"She works on weekends?"

"Yeah. Money's an important thing to us. Or at least to her."

"Ah, I understand. Let's print this picture out."

"Alright." I connected my laptop to my printer and printed our baby out.

Our baby Alex has brown eyes and golden brown hair like Jason. He has my nose, Jason's eyes and mouth. He's the cutest baby I've ever seen.

"Alright, now we have to work on the paper to go with it."

"Get workin, woman."

"You have to help too!"

"I did all the work on the photo."

"You photoshopped it."

"Still, you didn't do it, did you?"

"Can you at least help me then please?"

"Make me a sandwich first."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Mayo, no pickles. Get me something to drink with it too."

"Make your own damn sandwich!"

"I'll start on the paper while your making me lunch."

"Deal." I rushed out of the room to make his sandwich.

I had everything he wanted in there, no pickle and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and headed back into my room.

"How far have you gotten?" I asked setting the sandwich on the table beside him.

"Well, I was planning to start, then I got a text. I had to reply to it. But she texted back before I could even put it away."

"She? Who?" My eyes narrowed at him.

"Someone. None of your concern."

"Whatever. Just get to work."

"I eat, you type."

"Ugh! You haven't even started yet!"

"We gotta split the work evenly. I did the photo, you do the written part." He said the took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Whatever. Just eat your damn sandwich." I started to type.

"You're not eating?"

"No." I focused on the screen of my computer.

"Take a bite." He said with the sandwich at my lips.

"No, just eat. I'll work on this."

"It can wait. You have to eat. I like meat on my girls."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." I moved my head away.

"You make a good sandwich. Eat some." He moved it closer to me again."

"Fine." I took a bite so he would leave me alone.

"Good girl."

"Once your done, can you help me please?"

"Only if you'll help me finish this sandwich."

"Kay. Ahh." I opened my mouth to take another bite.

"Take the last bite." Jason held it at my lips.

"It's your sandwich. You eat it."

"No."

"ugh. I'm not arguing with you again. Give it."

"Nu uh. I'm feeding you."

I glanced up at his eyes to see that he was serious. I opened my mouth and he put the last bite in. I chewed then swallowed.

"Now take some coke."

"I don't like coke."

"Then why do you have it?"

"My mom likes it."

"Fine. What do you like? I'll go find it."

"Just give me the damn coke." I took it from his hands and took a sip.

"Now. Let me read over what you have so far."

"It isn't good." I said pushing the laptop to him anyways.

I have always been conscious about when people read my stuff. I just believe that my way of thinking is different then everyone elses.

"It's good. You want me to finish it?"

"You sure it won't be "splitting the work" anymore?" I mocked him.

"Want me to or not?" He gave me an annoyed look.

"Yes please." I put the laptop on his lap as he started typing.

"I thought so."

"Thanks! I love you!"

Oops! THAT SLIPPED OUT!

"Love me, huh." Again, more to himself than me.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sure you did. Girls only say it when they mean it or to their girlfriends. Do I look like a girl?"

"Weeeelll,-"

"Don't even go there."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Fine."

Jason stood up and lifted his shirt to reveal his belt buckle. His hands worked on that. I got a peek at his 6 pack. Oh my God. Why isn't it surprising to me that he had a 6 pack? I saw Jason starting to pull his jeans down. It revealed more of his boxers. All guys seems to low ride. If Jason didn't wear long shirts like he did, you'd be able to see his ass when he bends down! I'm sure all of the sluts in our school would love that.

"Whoa! Calm your dick. I got your point. I was just kidding." He stopped before he could show all of his boxers.

Mainly, his "junk" was still covered by his pants. Thank God for that.

"Yeah. Keep your mouth shut next time." He buckled his belt back on and sat down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Jason sat down with pulling his pants back up. Actually he low rides… Pretty low so I guess he just readjusted it is more like it.

"Here. Print the paper out." Jason handed me my laptop back.

"Alright. Sounds good."

"And we are done."

"Yeah. We are."

I didn't want Jason to leave yet. But I don't want to be asking him to help me unpack my family's things either. That seems like it was too much to be asking from him.

"Do you still need help unpacking?"

Thank the good Lord for making him ask me that.

"Yeah, if it's not too much to ask."

"It's fine. I don't have anywhere I have to go." He shrugged.

"They're all in the basement." I said while putting the project away.

"Let's go." He motioned for me to show him the way to the basement.

"Alright. Thanks for helping."

"I said it's fine alright. Stop saying that."

"Sorry."

Jason didn't say anything else after. He just followed me to the basement where my mother and I put all of the boxes that we haven't unpacked yet.

"Everything's still in boxes." I said and walked toward one that had my name on it.

I bent down to pick it up. Before I could life the box I felt an arm around my hip pulling me back lightly. I stood and moved away from the box. Jason picked it up and carried it upstairs.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He dropped it on the kitchen table.

I got a knife and cut open the tape holding it together.

"Your personal belongings?"

"Yeah. I packed them all in here, just haven't gotten a chance to decorate my room with any yet."

"Better not have any Justin Bieber posters."

"Then don't look!" I grabbed the folder that I kept all of my posters in.

"I bet their naked pics of him that you finger yourself too." Jason said casually.

"EXCUSE ME! I HAVE NEVER DONE THAT, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

"Sure you haven't…"

"I haven't! In fact, the farthest I've gone with a guy was making out." The last part slipped out.

"Oh really? What, no your gonna tell me that that guy was me?"

I looked away. Truth was, that guy was him. I've never really gone major tongue to tongue like I did with Jason with my past boyfriends.

"Hm. It was me. How was I?"

"I'm not gonna answer that." I said and walked toward my room with my posters and tape.

I set the posters down and took one out. A Justin Bieber one. Yay. I ripped a piece of tape and stuck it to my finger. Another one on another finger. I reached up to stick it down on my wall. I went on my tippy toes to reach the top corners. I'm not the tall type. Nothing close, around the low 5 feet. I felt Jason wrap his arms around me from behind again, his lips on my neck.

"Don't put that faggot up." He murmured against my neck.

"I love him."

"No you don't. Isn't he dating someone?"

"So?"

"So move on."

"To who? You?"

"Sure. C'mon."

Jason grabbed my hand and forced me to put my poster down and the tape on my fingers down. He led me to my bed and sat down pulling me on his lap. Jason sat against the backboard so his back was resting against there. He spun me around so I was facing him. His lips were against mine, kissing me softly at first. His right hand on my waist as his left was at the back of my head holding me there. I slowly started to kiss back. Jason took that as a yes as his kisses got rougher. I couldn't help it, this rough Jason was so sexy. I moaned his name into his mouth when I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip for me to open up.

My lips parted themselves soon to be invaded by Jason's tongue. His wet, hot tongue in my mouth. I kissed back. My tongue brushed against his by accident. I heard a throaty moan escape his lips. I wanted to hear them again. Why am I feeling this way? I never made out with any of my past boyfriends, yet this guy I haven't met for longer than a month and I'm already straddling him with his tongue down my throat and I'm enjoying it?

I haven't noticed it but my actions must have been slowing down since I felt his tongue brush against mine and the hand behind my head pushing me forward. I continued and kissed him back. I was kind of leaning forward kissing him. I decided to bring myself closer to his body. Can't hurt. My hands went to his hair and I dragged my ass across his lap to have my arms fully around him. As I did so Jason left out a longer moan than before and the hand from my head went to my hips. His tongue and mine was fighting in my mouth. Jason's hands were making me grind myself against him. It felt so good. How can something so wrong feel so right? I'm not even dating him. Yet, I'm grinding myself against him on his lap making out with him on my bed on my own free will. I felt dirty, like a slut. Well I'm not a slut. I pulled back and detached myself from his lap.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked with a surprised look on his face.

"This…" I motioned around meaning what we just did.

"What about it?"

"I shouldn't even be doing this. For all I know, you could have a girlfriend.

Why wouldn't he have one? He's drop dead gorgeous, sexy, smart, talented.

"Yeah, that's why I went to your house last night instead of hers. That's why I was making out with you instead of her."

I just shrugged my shoulders at that not looking him in the eye.

"We're not even doing anything wrong. Just having fun."

"It feels wrong to me."

"Why?"

"I've never done this with any of my past boyfriends, yet I hardly know you and I'm already all over you."

"I don't mind it. Your sexy. I'm 17. I'm not complaining."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to find yourself another girl for this sort of "fun" I'm not the one for you." I said and got off my bed.

"C'mon, you weren't complaining a minute before… If I took it too far by grinding then I'm sorry." He got up and went to me.

"Sorry, Jason."

"Fine. I guess I will find myself someone else." He flipped his hair and walked out.

I heard the front door open and slam shut. I went to my window and looked out. Jason walking to hid car. He got in and drove away. I feel like I'm regretting this, yet not regretting this. Whatever, it's better not to just be a play toy and chucked to a corner once someone else comes along. I continued to decorate my room by myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Ever since I moved here, the only place I've really been to was the mall with Jason once. I've decided that it's time to go find something to do. I already finished all of my homework and it's only Sunday. Plus my English teacher assigned a book report we have to do. Pick a fiction book, read it. Then write a report on it. Twilight was so overrated. Time to go to the bookstore!

I looked up some bus routes to get to a nearby bookstore.

"Sorry miss. Today's for admission only."

"How come?" I asked trying to take a look inside.

"There's a book signing here. $100 for admission."

"Who's doing the book signing?"

"Some kid."

"What's his or her name?" I asked with my head searching for a young author.

"Justin…. Bieber."

"JUSTIN BIEBER?"

"Yeah. Sorry but you have to leave."

I saw a couple of girls walking out looking like they just wet themselves.

"How about if I buy admission?"

"Sorry, we can't let anymore in."

"Aw, please?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry miss. Please leave."

"Please? I've been dying to meet him!"

"I can't do anything. If I let you in, I have to let all those people in." He pointed behind me.

I turned around and there was a whole bunch of girls. All ages. Some guys with their girlfriends.

"Alright. I won't make your job harder…" I said with my head down.

"Sorry miss."

I walked away. Fuck. I haven't checked twitter much since I moved here. Nothing to do now. I still needed a book for the book report. And Justin fucking Bieber is in there too! I haven't met my future husband yet! So sad! I was almost on the verge of tears now.

"Move it!" Some bitch pushed me.

"Excuse me?" I replied back eyeing her.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" She shouted and pushed me again.

"Ouch!" That bitch pushed me into the door causing me to hit my head.

"Whoa! What's going on out here? There shouldn't be any pushing." Said a VERY familiar voice. As familiar as voices from videos to real life.

Everyone there screamed their butts off. Holy fuck!

"JUSTIN! OH MY GOSH!" The dumb bitch screamed in my ears.

"Hey." He said smiling at everyone out here and pulled me inside of the bookstore.

"You alright?" He asked holding me arms length apart.

"Uhm… Yeah." OH MY GOD MY FUTURE HUBBY IS SO MUCH HOTTER IN PERSON!

"Do you wanna take a seat by me?" He motioned to where he was before.

"Um, sure." I said not believing my ears.

I followed Justin back to the table that he was signing autographs for. His security got me a chair and I sat in the back, away from where if someone was to take a picture of him, I wouldn't be in the shot. How I wanted to just take out my phone and take a picture of Justin from behind. That would seem creepy, I don't want my future husband to think I'm some crazy freak. The lines were getting shorter and shorter. The lighting outside more orange. The sun would be setting soon. Winter's coming, sun goes down earlier.

"Sorry. You must've been bored."

"No, it was really fascinating." I said then regretting the words.

Fascinating? That made me sound like a loser. Watching someone sign a book could be fascinating? God, that made me sound like I have no life.

"Haha. To make up for it, can I take you out to dinner?"

Oh my God. Did he just ask me out to dinner? Justin fucking Bieber? I was having a mental breakdown in my head. My facial expression kept it calm.

"Sure. That'd be great." The two corners of my mouth pulling up into a smile.

"Great. Can you wait for another 15 minutes please? Just a couple more things I have to do." Justin said and looked down to check the time.

"Of course." I said.

Justin left to attend to whatever he had to do. I went to go back to the book part of the bookstore to find my book. I paid and went back to where I was waiting for Justin. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I received a text message. From Jason.

"Hey shawty. Wanna go to dinner tonight?"

Crap. Jason. Fuck! I wanna say yes so bad! But Justin Bieber… Or Jason McCann? Ugh! Why couldn't Jason ask me tomorrow instead? I stared at my phone not knowing what to reply. I'm going to reply, not just ignore it. That would be rude and he might never ask me out again! Justin Bieber. He's a celebrity, he probably just wanted to go to dinner with someone and not his mom or bodyguard. But it's still a one in a lifetime chance.

"Sorry, I can't make it. My mom's sick." I lied to Jason.

"Oh. Alright. Maybe some other time then?"

"I'd love to (:" I replied and put my phone away.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Justin came back.

"Yeah." I put my book in my bag and put my coat on.

Justin took me to dinner! He asked for my number, I gave it to him. I seriously doubt he was going to call. He did add it to his phone though. I didn't ask for his number since I didn't want to seem like I was an overly obsessed fan. Even though I was. I am actually really surprise that during dinner I actually ate instead of just watching him eat. I felt proud in myself that I didn't scream in my future husband's face. Gotta get use to it, right?

Justin drove me home that night. He even gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving! When Justin drove away I couldn't help but let out a squeal! I was all smiles. Maybe getting hit in the head wasn't so bad after all.

"MOM! I'm home!" I yelled happily from the door.

"Vanessa. Finally! Jason's been waiting forever!" My mom called back.

Oh my fuck. Jason? Fuck, I'm screwed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jason's Point of View:**

I saw a car's headlight pull up in front of her house. That must be her. I gave over earlier to see how her mom was doing. Maybe even spend some time with them. I came over, rang the door bell. Her mom answered while wearing an apron. Obviously cooking. She's a small woman, instead of brown hair she has red. I could tell that her mom dyed her hair from it's natural color which in guessing is brown.

"Oh hello. How may I help you?" She asked me.

"Um. My name's Jason. I'm a friend of Vanessa. Is she home?"

"Vanessa? No actually. She went out earlier. She's at the bookstore. She told me that she bumped into Justin Bieber and he asked her to stay."

At that point, my blood was boiling. That fag is in town? MY TOWN? WHY? I don't give a fuck. I was about to go find the damn bookstore and drag her back with me. No one, I repeat. No one is touching my girl. I made the move to turn around when Vanessa's mom called me back.

"She should be back soon. Do you want to come and dry for dinner?"

Dinner sounds alright. Her mom said she was going to be back soon anyways. I went inside and waited. I helped her mom a little with dinner preparations. We talked, some what. Dinner time gave by. Vanessa still wasn't home. Her mom tried calling, texting her. Nothing worked. We just ate dinner while watching the news. Where the fuck was Vanessa? Did that faggot take her home and fucked her? I clutched my palm to keep my anger in. I stopped thinking about that part. She's probably just stuck in traffic… I stayed with that. I didn't want to be jumping to conclusions now.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" She yelled while coming through the door.

Her mom told me that I was here. Vanessa walked in with her eyes wide when she saw me.

"Oh, hi. Jason."

"Hey." I replied back dryly.

"Why are you here?" She asked while looking at her mom and me.

"He wanted to see you before dinner. But you weren't here so I invited him to stay. We thought you would have been back by dinner." Her mom answered.

"Oh… Is there something you needed?" Her attention back to me.

"I'm just leaving. Thanks for the dinner, Tracy." I said bye to her mom and walked past Vanessa to the door.

My face probably looked pissed. I am. I fucking asked her out, she wanted me to! Then now I find out she rejected me for someone she'll never see again in her lifetime and he'll forget about it by tomorrow morning? Was it really worth it? Am I that… Unworthy of her time? I sighed and walked out. I even WALKED here too!

"Jason, wait!" She came running out of her house.

I ignored her and kept walking toward my house. The weather's a little cold. I see the park to my right. The streets lit up under the moonlight and street lights.

"Jason!" She grabbed my arm yanking me back.

"What?" I barked back at her.

"I'm sorry! I really did want to go to dinner with you tonight. It's just I met JUSTIN BIEBER! And he asked me out before you did… I said yes."

"Alright." I pulled back and was about to walk again.

"Jason."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

I looked at her then turned again.

"JASON MCCANN!"

"What the fuck do you want?" I raised my voice.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you want me to say? That I forgive you? Well I won't cause I fucking don't! I work up the nerves to ask you out and you fucking rejected me. I'm done." I pulled away once again.

"Jason. I'm sorry." She came up and hugged me.

"Let go." I said gritting my teeth.

I've had enough of her shit. First she teases me, then she made me save her, got me in trouble, saved my ass but that made her my partner which I don't fucking want. She's a good girl that didn't want to do shit unless I was her boyfriend. I asked her out, she blows me off for a Canadian beaver! I can get any girl I want! I just fucking want her for some fucked up reason! She makes life so fucking complicated!

"Jason. I like you. I really do." She confessed while holding onto me.

"Hm? You like me? Really? Prove it!" I pushed her to a nearby tree.

Her body pressed against me and the tree.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Prove that you love me."

"H-how?" She's so cute when she stutters.

"Sex. Let's go. If you really love me, it wouldn't be a problem." I said lifting her shirt.

"Jason!" She yelled and pulled her shirt back down.

"Hm? Don't really love me, do you?"

"Jason! I'm sorry. It's Justin Bieber. Calm down. Not like he'll ever call me."

"Yeah, neither will I." I walked away from her.

I walked home. She didn't bother to follow me. I didn't bother to lol back at her either. She's obviously a big girl enough to go to dinner with someone she hardly knows, getting back home wouldn't be so hard. I got home, showered and walked downstairs. I see my poor excuse of a father sitting in front of the TV watching his show.

"How's school?" Was he retarded? We didn't have school today.

"Didn't have any today."

"You seem happier now. Got a girlfriend?"

He's obviously sober right now. He's not much of a pain in the ass when he's sober, just a huge pain when he's drunk.

"No." I grabbed an apple and walked back upstairs.

I heard my phone vibrate against my wooden desk.

"Hey."

"How's Vanessa? What's the story you told her?"

"Nothing. Seriously John, I don't want a fucking partner."

"Why not?"

"Why should I? I've always worked best alone."

"Best but lonely."

"Am not lonely."

"Me doesn't count" He joked.

"Shut the fuck up. It's never den you."

"Just give her a try. Now why are you so pissed?"

"I asked her out, got rejected-"

"OHH! BURN! SOMEONE REJECTED YOU? how's it feel? She's got class."

"Fuck off." I hung up.

I got a text from him saying he's sorry and that I'd be able to get her. Some more encouraging shit. I ignored my phone. Plugged it in to charge as I went to get some rest myself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I went home that night. Feeling sad, tired and I have a huge headache.

"What's up?" My mom asked when I came home.

"I'm tired."

"Come here! Tell me details about tonight!" She patted the seat next to her on the sofa.

I sat down and laid my head back.

"So?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Tell me about dinner first."

"Justin Bieber took me out to dinner. Then he dropped me off home."

"Oh. Well how was it?"

"Amazing. He's so much more handsome in person."

"Haha. You've been obsessing over him since forever!"

"Mhm. I finally met him."

"You did more! He took you out to dinner!"

"Yeah… Why don't I feel so hyped?"

"Cause you love Jason."

"Say what?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Jason told me he asked you out tonight but I'm guessing you rejected him since Justin Bieber asked you out too. I don't blame your decision."

"Thanks. I guess I've developed feelings for Jason."

"He looks like Justin Bieber." My mom commented.

"Haha. I know right? But… Jason's different."

"He seems like a nice boy." My mom smiled at me.

"Yeah. Once you get to know him I guess."

"Haha! I'm guessing your into the bad boy type too?" She winked at me.

"Mom!" I felt embarrassed.

"I know I was too. That's how your dad attracted me. But I never knew he was THAT bad." She said as if she was talking to herself.

"Mom, do you still love him?"

"I'm gonna head to bed. Good night, baby girl. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." I said and hugged her.

I took a shower and climbed into bed. I decided to phone Jason and talk about it to him.

"Jason, it's Vanessa."

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize. I really like you. I hope you'll still talk to me."

"That's great."

"Jason, is your deal still available?"

"What deal?"

"From before… At the park." I was now whispering.

"What about it?"

"Do you still want to?"

"No."

My heart dropped. Did he not like me anymore? Did I miss my chance? C'mon, It's only been like an hour since I had that conversation with him?

"Jason. I'm sorry. If you've asked me before he did, I would have said yes to you."

"Nice to know."

"Can you have an actual conversation with me please?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever's on your mind."

"I want to know why you lied to me. Couldn't tell me your going out with Justin Fag?"

"Jason, that's why. You would have gotten mad if you knew."

"Not as mad as I am now."

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me please?"

"I'm not mad AT you."

"Then what are you mad at?"

"I don't know, V. I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Bye." And he hung up.

UGH! fuck. Why did Justin Bieber have to ask me out? I wish I went out to dinner with Jason instead!

I plugged in my phone to charge overnight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jason's Point of View:**

I got up still with that feeling in my gut. The feeling you get when your… Frustrated. I ignored the feeling as shower. I went and opened my closet to see what to wear for today. I have to go see John later after school… I grabbed a jacket out and my faded black denim jeans. Sock, and a white v neck shirt.

"Bye, JASON!" My dad shouted after me.

What the fuck is up with him lately. That talk last night, then now saying bye to me? What's next, asking me how my day was after school? He found some type of new drug or something?

"JASON!" Dylan rushed over to me when I was walking toward my locker.

"What?" I replied as I opened my locker.

"Where's Vanessa?"

"How would I know." I said it in a statement more than a question.

"I can't find her anywhere!" He freaked out.

"She's not a little kid. Chill. She'll come today."

I know she'll come. She'll want to talk to me about some mushy feelings. Tell me she loves me, expect me to be the romantic and ask he out in front of everyone, be the cutest couple in school. Yeah, Jason McCann doesn't roll that way. I slammed my locker and walked to class.

"Jason, where's Vanessa?"

"How would I know?"

"She's your partner."

"So?"

"Your project is due today."

"She has it."

"Are you sure you just didn't do it?"

"Now, would I lie to you?" I gave the teacher an innocent look.

As innocent as my looks can get at least.

"Yes. Yes you would, Jason."

"Well I don't know where she is." I got bored of where this conversation was going and went to look in my notebook to tell him I don't want to talk about the subject anymore.

"Sorry I'm late." Someone came in.

I could tell that annoying voice. It's Vanessa. I looked up to see her hair a little out of place, her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. Her off shoulder shirt seemed a little out of place as well. Where has she been? I wondered to myself.

"Better late than never. Where's your science project with Jason?" Teacher demanded before Vanessa could even sit down.

"It's right here." She made her way to our desk and set her stuff down before getting the picture.

"Very cute baby." The teacher commented.

"OH! CAN WE SEE?" Some girls ran up to look at the picture.

Vanessa fixed her hair and in the reflection of one of the glass cabinets before sitting down. I smelled that scent of hers again. But there was also a different smell. My curiousity took over again. Where was she that her hair and clothes were messed up? That she got close enough to something that another smell could attach itself onto her. One thought popped into my mind, with another guy. Who? This early in the morning too?

"Where were you?" I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Late." She took a pen out from her pencil case.

"Obviously." I replied and turned back when the teacher finished collecting all of the projects.

Class ended. I haven't been sent to the principle's office yet since I've been with Vanessa. I found myself actually not talking back to the teachers. I guess since someone sits beside me in class, I don't cause that much trouble anymore. More classes. Then finally! Lunch! I couldn't sneak out and go home on my skateboard anymore due to the fact that the weather outside got chillier. The sky today was being moody and didn't want to let the sunlight shine through either. I'm guessing it'll rain again.

"Jason. Can you help me with math please?" Vanessa asked as we were leaving the classroom for lunch.

"It's all in the textbook." I said before taking a turn to my locker.

I don't want much to do with her, I've only known her for a little while and I've changed a lot. Into a much softer, more social Jason. I don't want to be soft, the world's a cold place. You work to get to where you are. If I wasn't tough, I wouldn't be where I am now. I'm not talking about school. Vanessa left me alone that lunch. I went to the boy's bathroom to check on my hair. Yes, it's kind of an obsession of mine. Perfect as always. I was about to walk out until I heard a soft bump, the fuck? Gross. Don't even wanna know.

"J-J." The voice whispered.

Alright, I'll admit I was getting goosebumps. I thought back of that Harry Potter thing with the ghost in the bathroom. Yes, I used to read Harry Potter. I didn't have anything else to do before the age of 12, alright? I wanted to prove myself wrong. There's not such things as ghosts. And boy, was I right. I kicked one of the stalls to see JP on the toilet seat with his pants all on and shit. But what made me gasp was Vanessa on his lap, making out with him, that whore! She fucking told me she likes me last night and now she's making out with that bastard?

"JASON?" She gasped when she saw me at the door.

"Whore." I said before walking off.

That slut. So I can't make out with her but fucking JP can? Whore. Slut. Bitch. I called her every possible mean name I could in my head. My fists were clutched, I saw a girl walk by. I grabbed her and pulled her into the janitor's closet. Lucky for me was she's the school slut. I made her suck my dick in that closet. What made it better was Vanessa decided to go look for me. She caught me with my hand on the slut's head as she was on her knees in front of me. Payback's a bitch. I looked back at her. My body not moving, I know that this is a little more extreme than what she did. But fuck it. At least I didn't tell her I loved her then went out and made out with someone else. Plus, she knows I'm not the good type.

"Jason!" She yelled and pulled the girl off my dick.

I quickly pulled my pants up to cover up down there.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

I saw the slut fix herself up and walk out giving me a little wink. She's been trying to get on my dick for months now! I guess today was just her lucky day that she was at the right place at the right time.

"Is this your way of payback?" She yelled.

I saw that she has tears in her eyes, not yet spilling over. That made me feel bad. I didn't want her to cry…

"You just interrupted my blow job." I said back hiding my guilt.

"Well sorry!" She said and slammed the door shut on her way out.

What the fuck was with her? She got caught making out in the bathroom, went to find me, caught me in this. Then goes all emotional on me? Girls.. I'll never understand them. I think the day I do, my brain would explode.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jason's Point of View:**

Classes after lunch felt torturous for me. Vanessa sat next to me in all of them. All I could picture was her on JP's fucking lap, making out with him. That made me want to hit him even more. That fucking bitch. I swear I'll jump him one day. Worst thing was I had detention with Vanessa after school today. Yay, more time with her.

"Jason." She interrupted my thoughts.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. But she'll get the hint that she's gotten my attention.

"Jason. Let me explain." She started.

I glanced at her and looked back at the board.

"He was my ex-boyfriend… I still liked him when we broke up. He moved here. I had no idea."

"That's great for you. You guys are now reunited." I said in a bitter tone.

"No. I don't think I still like him anymore…"

"Well you certainly don't like me."

"How would you know?"

"You sure don't seem committed with your decision or are you just a whore like that?" Oops, that slipped out.

I turned to look at her expression. It was crossed between anger and sadness. I saw tears at her eyes but not spilling over. I instantly regretted those words. It's just I've been thinking mean thoughts all day.

"I didn't mean it that way." I tired to apologize.

"I'm sure you did. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She got up and went to the teacher.

I heard that she asked if she would go to the washroom. I hope she doesn't go cry herself in there.

"Excuse me. May I use the restroom?"

"What? Jason McCann just said please and excuse me? Certainly you may go!" The teacher smiled at me.

I rushed out and looked around. I saw Vanessa's back go into the girl's washroom. I shouldn't go in… What if someone sees? That would NOT be good. I listened closely at the door. I heard the toilet flush and I heard the sink running. I was about to turn and walk away when i heard my name being called.

"Jason. Why are you here?" Vanessa's voice.

"Uh… Going to the washroom." I made up a lie.

"No you weren't… You were checking up on me." She grinned.

"No I wasn't. Why would I?"

"Hmm.. Maybe cause you were worried about me?" She smirked.

"Psh. I wasn't worried."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." She smiled then walked away.

"Alright. Let's get passed this next 3 weeks. I hope not to see you for a long time, Jason." The principle said to me after school.

"Whatever." I replied.

We did the usual routine. Cleaning up, doing chores around the school. Vanessa and I didn't talk much since the tension and awkwardness from before was I guess kind of kicking in.

"Need a lift?" I asked her once we were done.

"That'd be great." She smiled.

Then I felt a vibration in my pocket. It was a message from John. "Bring Vanessa." It read. Hell no.

"Ready?" She asked while zipping her bag.

"Yeah." I drove her home after that.

After I dropped her off I went to meet John. Not at the warehouse this time. We had our own kind of apartment. It was cozy… Kind of like a condo, a cabin. 2 rooms in there and 1 bathroom. It was like our hideout.

"Where's she?" John asked when I came in and closed the door.

"None of your business."

"Jason. I told you to bring her. Where is she?"

"I'm not letting her get into our business. She got the money, that's enough already."

"No. She's your partner. You agreed to it. So go get her."

"Fuck you. I never agreed to shit. You can't tell me what to do, John. And I'm saying she's not getting involve in this." My hands formed into fists.

"Do you really think I can't make you do what I want? You think I don't have that power over you? Go get her. That's your last warning."

"Or what?" I challenged.

John took a step toward me. I was on guard. He can do things… Mean things. The only difference between John and I was he has even shorter patience than I do. He doesn't have a heart. Your nice to him, he'll treat you the same way. But he'll have no problem killing you if it benefits him.

"You really wanna go there with me?" His eyes narrowed as he advances toward me.

"Try me." I challenged.

Fighting John has never really ended up being very nice to my face or body. But it's always a thrill. He raised a hand as it to slap me. I was faster than that. I grabbed his hand before it even touched me. What I didn't see was how his other hand grabbed a hold of my neck. His fingers digging into the sides, cutting off my air circuit. I instantly dropped the hand holding his back and both of my hands went to try and pray the hand on my neck off.

"Jason." He called out my name.

I felt my feet slowly being lifted off the ground. Fuck, I'm too heavy to be thrown to the side like when I was a little kid now. I'm not giving up. I don't want Vanessa to get involve in what I'm doing with all my heart. I'm not backing down. He can put me in the fucking hospital and I still won't go get Vanessa for him. He'll have to walk over my grave to get to her.

"Why won't you go get her?" His evil eyes turned into questioning ones.

"No." Was all I could mumble out with his hand still on my throat.

"Did you develop some sort of crush on her, perhaps?" His eyes brightened at the thought that there was someone important in my life.

"No." I repeated.

His hand in my throat was seriously bothering me with my breathing. I lifted a leg up to kick him. His free hand took a hold of that. Ha! I still have another leg.

"Don't think about it." John warned.

"Or what?" I challenge again.

That thrill inside me light up. I'm going to get physical now. Fuck this bastard for thinking he can still make me do whatever he wants. When I made the move to lift my other leg John ran towered the wall. He slammed me into it. Making extra emphasis on hitting my head against it hard.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

"Don't try, Jason. I don't want you ending up in the hospital again."

"Let go.." I struggled against his hand.

"Then agree that you'll go get her." He bargained.

"Fuck you." I said then spit in his face.

"You little bastard!" John removed the hand on my leg and punched me straight in the nose.

I screamed out in pain. I felt a warm liquid rush down my nose. If he broke my nose… I will seriously hurt this guy. We'll both check into the hospital!

"UGH!" I screamed before having my hand away from his in my neck then punched him.

I took the chance that John was busy from that blow and kicked him were it hurt. The hand around my neck dropped and he crouched down in pain. I felt bad. You never hurt a guy in his baby maker.

"JASON!" John yelled at me.

"Sorry, bro. She's not getting involve in this." I said and grabbed his wallet then ran out.

I got into my car and drove back home. Fuck. I saw that there was a purple mark where his fingers was at the sides of my neck. I went back home into my room. I couldn't stand this. What I saw today with Vanessa really did hurt me. I unlocked my drawer and pulled out some weed. I needed to relax. I'm not hooked on this shit, it just helps me relax. My body doesn't get addicted to things that easily. I didn't want my room smelling like weed so I went outside. I walked a little away from my house to nearby an abandoned house. There was a train track there. I sat down and lit it up. I took a puff. The effect kicked in almost instantly. Before leaving I also stole some of my dad's vodka from the liquor cabinet in my house. I opened that and took a gulp. I didn't care anymore. I'll get as high and wasted as I want.

After the weed was gone, I was wasted from the vodka. I drank the whole full bottle. I could still make my way back home. The sky was dark now. I didn't give a shit about anything at the moment. I walked into the front door.

"Jason. Where the fuck were you?" My father questioned.

"None of your fucking business."

"I don't give a shit about you! I know you stole my stuff." He walked toward me.

I felt kid of tipsy at the moment. His fist swung at me. I guess my reflexes hasn't really came in yet since it actually hit me. Oh hell no, I hit him back instantly. Even when I'm drunk I can still lay a hand on him. Proves that he has really slow reflexes.

"Don't you think you can get away with this! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DRINKING?"

"Why the fuck are you still alive?" I shouted back.

He hit me again. It actually landed on me. Fuck, I guess I drank a little too much. I shook my head a little as if to clear my mind. That just made me dizzy. He pushed me down and started to beat me. I didn't want to fight back right now. I pushed him off, stepped and kicked his sides a couple of times, probably leaving marks since I have my shoes on. I ran out the door. I went to the only once place I knew I could get comfort: Vanessa's house.


	19. Chapter 19

Reader's discretion is advised. I am not responsible for what **you choose** to read.

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"Out tonight. Don't wait up for me. Love you." Another note taped on the fridge from my mom. I guess I'm having dinner by myself tonight. I opened up the fridge to find some leftover pizza. Ugh. I'm not in the mood for pizza. I made a sandwich instead. I sat down in front of my laptop in my room. There was soft music playing from my stereo. I was in my boxer short pajamas and a lose fitting t-shirt. My hair tied back to be out of my face. I checked my emails first. Spammed with notifications from Facebook. How great. I should really think of finding out if I can get it disabled. It's spamming up my inbox. I scanned for the ones from twitter. Mainly looking for anything that had the words "Justin Bieber" on it. Maybe he followed me on twitter? I remember slipping my twitter username into the conversation over dinner. Maybe, just maybe he'd remember? Nothing. No new follow notifications from twitter. Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I just watched some shows on MTV instead since I couldn't do much with a sandwich in my hands. I didn't want to get germs all over my laptop anyways. Or germs FROM my laptop onto my sandwich.

As I was watching I heard and felt my phone vibrate from beside me on my bed. I placed my sandwich down on the plate and went to check my phone. It was an incoming call from Jason.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, baby. Open your front door." He replied.

Baby? Since when? And I thought he was still mad at me? Whatever. I closed my laptop and moved my half eaten sandwich from my bed onto my table instead. I brushed off my hands and went downstairs with my phone in my hands to open the door for Jason.

"Hey. Come in. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I missed you." He came toward me and gave me a hug.

"Oh.. Alright…" I said not knowing what else to say.

Jason smelled heavy of vodka. Has he been drinking? His hands were on my butt. Suddenly I felt a little insecure.

"Jason. You're drunk." I pushed him off of me.

"V, no I'm not. I came to see you."

"Jason. You're fucking drunk."

"No. I just had a little bit."

"No. You're really fucking drunk." I said and pulled him to my couch for him to sit down.

I don't know if I should get a bucket incase he barfs it all up. No, he would have on his way here already. Plus, I don't think he's THAT drunk.

"Jason. You want to stay here for a bit?"

"Yeah… Can we go to your room? I wanna lay down."

"Sure." I said before helping him up.

Jason had his arm around my waist as we walked to my room. I kicked the door to open wider for us to both walk in. I set Jason on my bed. He laid back. His cheeks a light pink color.

"Need anything else?"

"Yeah. Lay with me?"

"What?" That question caught me off guard.

"Lay next to me? I'm not THAT unstable."

"Uhh. Sure. I suppose."

Jason moved over for me to lay down. The soft music from my stereo still playing. If felt relaxing. I didn't feel like either one of us had to make conversation. We were just… Simply enjoying each other's company.

"Jason. Why'd you drink?"

"Cause I was mad… Sad… Jealous."

"Sorry."

I knew he was talking about what I did. I know he likes me.

"Eh. Just don't do it again or I'll rip his head off with my hands." Jason turned to look at me.

"Sorry… It's just… I'm sure I don't like him anymore."

"Good."

Jason said before leaning over to kiss my cheek. I stayed still, not knowing what else to do. His lips moved across my cheek to my lips. They stayed there for a second before he started to move them against mine. I didn't stop myself from returning his actions. Soon Jason was on top of me, kissing me. His tongue licked my bottom lips and preying my mouth open. I separates my lips slightly for his tongue. I could almost taste the alcohol on his tongue when it touched mine.

"Jason…" His lips stayed against my mouth.

"Hm?" Jason moaned back.

It was a little hard to talk when he's pushing his tongue down my throat. I used my hands to push him back lightly to give me room to talk. His lips moved down to my neck giving my light butterfly kisses until they reached my collarbone.

"Jason… You sure you don't have to be home?" I asked with my uneven breathing.

"No. I'm all yours tonight, baby." He bit down on a little skin causing a low moan from me.

His hands that was at the side of my head supporting himself up a little moved down to my shoulders, his lips sucking in my collarbone. That hand traveled down. It reached the side of my boobs when he spoke again.

"I'm your slave tonight. You can tie me to your bed and ride me until dawn." He whispered in my ear.

His hot breath hitting my ear emitting another moan from my lips. Why do I love it so much when he talks dirty to me?

"You'll have your hands on my chest as your going up and down on my cock… Moaning out my name." He did it once again.

"You can even look down and watch my cock disappear inside of you each time you go up then slam back down. Moaning louder and louder with each thrust." He was now practically having sex with just using words.

I felt Jason nibble on my ear. Fuck, him talking dirty to me was turning me on so bad.

"Watch as how my cock glisten with your cum when you reach your orgasm." He said the word orgasm a little louder than the rest.

"Jason… Stop it." Oh no. Don't stop.

"You know you're getting wet just from hearing me explain what's going to happen later."

His hand reached down to my boxer shorts. Shit no! It'd be so embarrassing with him knowing how much his words had made an impact on my body. Damn hormones! I closed my legs, or at least the best I could with him between them.

"Hm. Baby, let me feel how wet you are by just my words." He mumbled into my ear.

"No.." I replied back while trying to move away from his hand.

What I didn't know was I was actually grinding against Jason until I brushed against that tent forming in his pants.

"You're pretty hard yourself from just talking dirty to me." My hands went to his hair to pull on them slightly.

"So hard, baby. After I'm done with your wet pussy, I wanna move onto that tight ass of yours. See how tight it really is around my cock." Oh God. Was he trying to kill me with just words?

"oh God…" I couldn't help it but to breath those words out.

My back was starting to arch, pushing my chest against his. Jason's fingers were now past the elastic of my underwear and shorts. Creeping down slowly.

"Oh my, looks like my words alone can make you this wet. Baby, your soaking yourself."

"Jason… Just fuck me already." I couldn't stand it. I wanted him inside me now. I wanted him to make all of what he just said a reality.

"No, tell me." He thrusted one finger inside of me causing a sensation I never felt before.

"Am I the one popping your cherry?"

"Yes!" I moaning out when he thrusted another finger in.

"Good. I'll show you how I work it tonight." He winked at me.

Gosh, his wink is so sexy. If possible, I think it made me even wetter.

"Can you talk dirty, V?"

"Jason… You made me so wet. Fuck me already…" That was all I wanted at the moment.

"You sure, baby? It'll hurt. I'm pretty big."

"Sure, you would know. You measure yourself?" I joked.

"You should… With your tongue." He lifted his lips and took his pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

"Take off your shirt." I commanded.

"Take off yours." Jason said before ripping it apart.

My hands in his hair went to the bottom rim of his shirt. It would make me look like a fool if I tired to rip his and fail while doing so.

"You want this bad boy inside if you, don't you? Thrust it in and out…" Jason grabbed my hand and moved it to grip his clothed cock.

"Oh, fuck…" I mumbled at realization at the size of him.

"Ahh." Jason's head went to my neck as his hand was over my small hands making me pump his cock.

"Jason, show me how you work it, please!" I begged.

He removed his finger and took his boxers off. I slipped my panties off. I can't believe I just asked for sex from him.

"Beg for it, slut." He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Please!" I yelled out trying to thrust my hips into him.

"No. Make it sound like you NEED it, you whore."

"Jason… Please. Thrust yourself into me."

"Dirtier… I know you have it in you."

"Jason, babe. Thrust your dick inside me. Baby, I want it hard. Show me what you can do." I couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

All I wanted was him to bang me. His dick is right there! Just a little closer.

"Fill me up, baby." I whispered into his ear.

My hand slowly reached down. It was over his that was gripping his own cock. What didn't know what he was rubbing it up and down to my words to him.

"Jason… Please. Imagine how good it'll feel around my tight, wet pussy. Your pussy. It belongs to you after you fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

I kissed his ear lightly, blowing into it.

"Fuck it." He mumbled before thrusting himself in me.

Damn! He was right. It hurt like a motherfucking bitch! He was half way into me when he stopped. Just enough to tap and break my hymen. My hands went to the bedsheets to grip it. My teeth over my lips trying to keep the scream in. My eyes shut tight. Jason's lips found mine and he started to kiss me. Soon it left mine and he moved up a little. His shoulder in front of me. Since he moved up, causing his cock to also go in deeper before I was ready. I let out a whimper in pain.

"Baby, bite me. Show me how much it hurts. Let me experience it too." He offered me his left shoulder.

I couldn't hold it in. Either bite him or scream. I didn't want to scream so I bit down in his shoulder. Probably leaving my teeth marks there.

"Ahh. Oh fuck. Sorry, baby." He moaned out when I bite down as hard as I could.

I removed my mouth and Jason went back to kissing my face, distracting me from the pain below. Soon it passed over and I wanted him to move.

"Jason… Go." I whispered not really sure how it would feel like.

Jason pulled his hips back and slammed back in. Oh, I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me, I wanted him to do it again.

"Again, Jason."

"Don't worry, we'll be doing this all night." He kissed me and started to thrust himself in and out in a fast and hard pace.

Just the thought of having it going in and out of me all night gave me butterflies. I didn't know when we stopped, but I experienced my first ever orgasm. When I yelled out his name, I heard him moan out mine before he fell down on me. Jason's not heavy. I would say he's too light for his age and height but all of his muscles make up for it.

Once Jason's orgasm high washed off he pulled out and laid next to me.

"Fuck!" He cussed out loud.

"What's wrong?" I asked cuddling up to his sides.

"I'll bring you some morning after pills tomorrow." He wrapped one arm around me before pulling the blanket to cover us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jason's Point of View:**

I felt a banging pain in my head. My eyes opened slowly. I found my arm around someone. Did I seriously do this again? Another one night stand. I looked down. This wasn't just any girl. It was Vanessa. She laid there sleeping soundly. I looked around, I was at her house. My clothes along with hers were on the ground. She was naked next to me. Yeah, we had sex last night alright. There was still that headache from my hangover. Fuck. I have school today too. I think. I looked at her alarm clock. Only 5:40am. I can still get out of here, back home and make it to school. Fuck, I didn't use a condom last night. What if she gets pregnant? I getter go find some morning after pills soon. Last night was amazing, she was amazing. The memories slowly came back to me. I felt her move around in my arms. Her back was now facing me. I grabbed my cell phone and texted John.

"Hey. Sorry, I know it's early but does your girlfriend have any morning after pills?" I sent the text.

I switched my phone on vibrate and kept it under the pillow. The alarm on my phone is suppose to wake me up in about 20 minutes. I can stay a little longer. I scooted over so I could wrap my arm around Vanessa while she's sleeping. Once I wake up, I can't really go back to my sleep again. I laid there looking at her closed window blinds. Just thinking. If John knows I fucked her last night, he'll never leave me alone until he makes her one of us. I can't let that happen. I already asked him about the pills, but I can just say I went to a club and found a different girl for a one night stand and don't want a teenager coming to find me at my workplace later on telling me that he or she is my child.

It's also impossible for me to date her. He'd know for sure. I still don't understand why I'm so against her joining the gang. Like why not? Ugh. I just know that I don't want her to. I removed my arm from around her slowly and stood up. I got dressed just in my time the alarm on my phone went off. I turned it off and walked out of her house quietly. The air outside was chilly. There was a light snowfall during the night. Nothing too serious. Just a drizzle of snow over town. I walked back home with my hands in my jean's pockets. She has to hate me. It's the only way. She can't be onto me all the time without John getting a hold of her address sooner or later, I opened the door to my house slowly and walked in. I walked upstairs to my room, passing my dad's. I heard light snoring coming from inside. Douchebag. My nose was hurting right about now.

I took a shower and went back to my room to change into white jeans and a black V-neck. Looking fresh. I smirked to myself in the mirror. I grabbed a fresh pair of socks and it felt hard, like there was something inside. I rolled it down and saw a roll of cash fall onto my hands. So that's where I kept this! I stuffed the cash under my bed after taking out a few bills. Black Vans or Supras today? Hm. I was deciding when the fag came downstairs.

"Jason. I don't approve of you drinking."

"Kay." I replied while looking at the 2 pair of shoes among all the others I had.

"Please, if you have any problems. Come to me. I know we've had difficulties, what family doesn't?"

"Kay."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah. You want to talk. So which pair? Vans of Supras?" I asked holding up both.

"What are you looking so fresh for? Girlfriend?" He grinned at me.

"Girlfriend? I don't get tied down, old man!" I joked.

"You sure? I haven't gotten a phone call from your school recently. And you always take extra time to look good in the morning. It must be a girl!" His grin widened.

"Psh. I don't take extra time."

"Well you always use the expensive stuff."

"My cologne?"

"Yeah. You usually don't use it much when going to school."

"Not my fault that everyone there stinks and I need to surround myself in some decent scent."

"Suuuure. Bring her home to meet me once in a while."

"Yeah. You're nuts." I said and grabbed my Supras.

I got into my car after grabbing my backpack and a jacket. I was about to drive off until I got a text message.

"Yeah. Fucked Vanessa, didn't you?" from John.

"No." I typed back and pressed send.

I put my phone into my backpack to keep it from myself. Life may be horrible, but I gotta stay alive to make sure John doesn't drag Vanessa into this mess. No texting and driving for this teenager.

I got to school and checked my phone before walking out.

"Yeah. It's in Amber's room. Second drawer."

Amber is John's long term girlfriend. I wonder why they're still together. I'm pretty sure she fucks guys behind his back, I know he fucks girls behind her back. Whatever, people these days. I might as well be late then have a baby pop out. I drove to Amber's house and banged on her door.

No one answered. Ugh, make this even harder. I bent down, grabbed the key and opened the door. She doesn't know that I know there's a key down there. John told me about once. I creeped up to her room and grabbed one pill so she might not notice she's missing any.

"Where are you?" Vanessa asked in a hushed voice over the phone.

"School parking lot." I slammed my door closed and locked the doors before walking in.

"Get your ass to class! Teacher's late. I'm taking the attendance down today. I marked that you were here. Take the back door. I'll open if for you."

"Alright. Bye." I hung up on her.

Why's she so nice to me? I walked around the school carefully avoiding the windows incase a noisy teacher saw me walking and had nothing ether to do other than investigate. I walked up to the door and I saw Vanessa standing behind them waiting for me through the small windows. When I got close enough she opened them.

I could not believe my eyes! What she was wearing! Her fucking shirt! Those jeans! Lord Jesus Christ, she makes me want to fuck her in the bathrooms. I walked in, my eyes decided to make me seem like a pig since I couldn't take them off her boobs. She was wearing a V-neck like my own. Difference was hers was white, her cleavage showing. Damn, those round boobs. They stood out, making her waist look tiny! Not that she was fat or anything. They hugged her body making it look skin tight. I'm sure she was able to breath in them thought. Her jeans, they made her ass pop out. And such a fine ass too. They held onto her perfectly long, straight legs. She had black converse on. Completed her outfit with her straightened hair.

"Stop staring like everyone else! This was the only shirt I had left!" She said and used the attendance to cover her chest

"Not my fault your wearing a push up bra with it."

"I'm not wearing a push up bra…"

"Then I guess your boobs are pretty big, aren't they." It wasn't a question.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's a compliment, dumbass." I said and walked fast than her.

As we were walking around the school to the front office and to my locker I saw guys give her many glances. None of their eyes really met her face first. They started at her boobs, traveled down then up to her face to see who it was.

"Hey, V. I love that shirt on you." JP walked by and winked.

I tightened my fists wanting to punch him in the face so bad.

"Thanks." Vanessa said and walked closer to me.

As if on instinct, I wrapped my arm around her waist holding her to me. No one, no one. Looks at this girl in that disrespectful manner.

"Thank you…" I heard a light whisper.

"No problem. I see why you wanted me to come so bad." I chuckled.

"Why?" She sounded confused.

"Cause you feel safe around me." I teased.

"What? Psh, it's a school. I'm not gonna get rape."

"Never know. Shouldn't trust me too much. I might be the one raping you." I winked at her.

"You already got some last night." She kissed my ear lightly before walking straight to drop off the attendance at the main office.

Oh this girl. She's such a turn on. Such a tease. I took a turn and went to drop my bag and jacket off. I saw Vanessa walk my direction.

"You guys match." A teacher commented when she walked by.

"We do?" Vanessa's eyes looked me up and down, then herself.

"I guess we do." I'm wearing white pants and black shirt, she's wearing the opposite. Still matches.

"Jason, you have a sweater?" She asked.

"Why?" I closed my locker.

"Cause it's cold."

"Or maybe you just don't feel comfortable in that shirt with guys staring at you." I pointed out after a couple guys walked by and checked her out.

They all kept walking when they saw that she was with me.

"You don't have to let me borrow yours."

"Good. I won't. I like the view too, you know." I winked then put the lock on my locker and walked to class. She followed behind closely.

Class was boring like usual. There wasn't much conversation since we were allowed to talk. Lunch was just… Interesting, I haven't finished last night's homework for the following classes but whatever. I don't go to the lunchroom like everyone else. I just walk around the hallways or find something that might entertain me in the meantime,

"Jason!" Vanessa came up to me.

"What?"

"Did you… You know."

"No, actually I don't know." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Did you find the morning after pills?" She asked blushing madly.

"What? Don't want my babies? The picture turned out cute, didn't it?" I joked with a serious face.

Her face just got redder when I said that.

"Um.. Well. Yeah, the baby's cute, but I'm only 16!"

"Calm down. I have it. Let's buy a water bottle." I went toward the vending machines.

I dropped in some change and walked to my locker. Vanessa was following closely behind me the whole time.

"Here." I handed her a small pill and the water bottle.

"Thanks." She took it and swallowed

I took the water bottle back and took a drink out of it before putting it in my locker and closed it.

"So what do we do now?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom and you're going to the lunchroom like everyone else."

"No."

Why does things have to be so hard with her?

"Go." I pushed her toward it lightly.

"Jason! I wanna stay with you!"

"Even in the bathroom?"

"I'll wait outside."

"You lost puppy dog."

"You jack off."

"Hey! Don't knock it 'till you try it!" I joked.

"Ew! No thanks!" She made a disgusted face.

"Haha. That's right, you have me for that." I whispered in her ear.

I hope she knows I was only joking about the jacking off thing. Whatever, like it really matters.

I waited… And waited in the bathroom hoping she'd leave. I left when the bell rang, good. She wasn't there. I walked to my locker and got my books for next class expecting to find her complaining at me that I took a long time in there and she got bored and left. When I got to class almost everyone was there. Everyone but Vanessa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Jason's Point of View:**

When everyone was in their seats and the teacher was taking attendance. Vanessa wasn't in class. Where the fuck is she? I know she's not fooling around with JP since he's in this class also and he's sitting next to his friend in the middle of the classroom. Vanessa knows that this is going down on her permanent record right? Where the hell is she? She was just waiting outside the boy's washroom not long ago.

"Vanessa… Vanessa." The teacher called her name twice before looking up.

"Where's Vanessa?" He asked the class.

Everyone looks around. Still no sign of her bursting through that door holding her books.

"Haven't seen her since before lunch." I heard murmurs around me.

"Alright. Absent. Someone run this down to the office." The teacher announced holding the attendance in the air.

JP volunteered to go take it. That bitch better not be planning to go look for Vanessa around school. I couldn't stand this. Where was she? JP came back shortly after. He didn't find her. Or didn't look for her at least. I was starting to get worried. Wait, why should I? It's a damn school. Nothing's gonna happen to her. Class dragged on, and on. I tried my best not to fool around. I felt myself starting to fidget with my pens, papers. Fuck this, I can't sit in here any longer. I asked to go to the washroom.

When I was outside of that small classroom I took the long way to the guy's bathroom. The last place I saw Vanessa. Where the fuck can she be? Should I go ask the office? They would know. I did that. I snuck in when the secretary was phoning home for the ones that either skipped and didn't come back or… Well yeah, just skipped. Never went missing.

"Hey. Where's Vanessa?" I tried to sound casual.

"JASON! This is MY office! You have to knock before coming in here!" The principle yelled at me.

"Your door was open. Deal with it."

"Ugh. What do you want? I thought I didn't want you to be sent here again. Where's Vanessa?" She asked rubbing her temple.

So she doesn't know either? I just walked out. She didn't call me back or anything. Just continued her work. I went to the back doors of the school. Should I go look for her? I took out my cell phone and found her number in my contact list. 1 ring, 2 ring, 3 ring… 5 ring. Then it went to voicemail. What the fuck is going on? My eyebrows furrowed together out of frustration that she just disappeared in the middle of the day, while in school.

I ignored this feeling then went back to class. The rest of the day dragged on and on. At least it seemed so to me. Every time I looked at the clock, only 5 minutes seemed to pass by. Ugh! This anxiety is killing me! Detention was short since Vanessa wasn't there. When I was cleaning the hallways I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I stole an old phone from the lost and found and put it in the bucket so I could keep mine on me. I needed to know where Vanessa was as soon as possible! If she phones me back during detention then I wouldn't know.

"Hey. Let's talk. If you want her back." From a new number I never saw before.

"Who the fuck are you?" I texted back.

I finished the rest of the cleaning quickly, probably still messy but who gives a fuck. Not like the kids really notice that these halls get cleaned everyday.

"We've met. So do you want her or not?"

"Where? When?" I replied to the second text.

"Now. Your little clubhouse with John."

Who the fuck was this person? How could they know of the condo that John and I shared? Unless it's John…

I tried called the number. Ring.. Ring… Then a click. My heart skipped a beat.

All I could hear was someone moaning on the other side… Then crying. Then the line went dead. What the actual fuck was going on? Was this someone's idea of a sick prank? It better not be because I am worried sick about Vanessa here!

I got into my car and drove off to the condo that John and I shared. The last place I saw him too. When I got there, there were no cars parked there. The fuck? Was this person messing with me? If they are, they're messing with the wrong person. I opened the door slowly after checking the house that there wasn't any traps. I heard a little whimper in one of the rooms.

It was my room. I walked toward it slowly. It was a girl… Defiantly a girl. I pushed the door open to reveal one of the sickest sight I have ever seen! I let out a huge gasp! My body still frozen from shock. The scene before me made my hands and feet go numb. Vanessa was blindfolded and strapped naked to the bed with her hands tied on the headboard. Her feet were spread wide open and tied to the 2 corners on the side of the bed. In between her legs was a vibrator stuck in her vagina. She had a cloth in her mouth to keep her from screaming out. I saw tears streaming down her face.

I pulled out of my trance and ran to her. First thing I did was pull the vibrator out of her. It was wet from her cum and it was set on high. Poor girl. When I pulled it out I heard her trashing and trying to scream from fear of what the person might do to her next.

"Shh! It's me! It's Jason." I soothed her.

I kept talking for her to recognize my voice and to believe that it's me. I undid the rope tied around her ankles. There were bruises there from the rope. Her wrists also had the marked when I removed it. I removed her blindfold and the cloth from around her mouth. Vanessa looked at me once then flung herself at me crying. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her. She was crying into my beck and I sat on the bed and pulled her body onto my lap and held her.

Hearing her sobs made me mad at myself. Why didn't I go look for her earlier? I was at the fucking door too!

"Shh. Baby, calm down. I'm here now, you're safe, I promise. Baby, stop crying." I ran my hand down her hair trying to calm her.

Her arms around me tightened. I held her closer.

"Jason…" She sobbed.

"Yes, baby? I'm here for you." I replied back instantly.

She broke down again and sobbed harder. I didn't know what else to do. I just held her closer and rubbed her back to calm her down as best as I could. I know there's nothing I can do right now. I can't force her to tell me anything yet. She's still too weak to talk. I heard the front door slam open.

"Jason?" John's voice.

"Son of a bitch. Baby, I'll be right back." I said and attempted to put Vanessa down on the bed.

"Jason!" She sobbed and held on tight to me.

"Look, I gotta go take care of something, I'll be right back. Stay here. Don't go anywhere." I held her shoulders and made her look into my eyes.

She nodded and wrapped herself into a ball and tried to stop her hiccups. I found a blanket and wrapped it around her fragile body, I kissed the top of her head once before leaving to talk to John.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT HER TO FUCKING GET INVOLVE! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS?" I screamed and pushed him against the wall with my hand at his neck.

"Hey! Jason! Calm down. I'm sorry! I didn't tell the guy to do this."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I screamed.

"Sorry.. Sorry. I swear. I already beat the shit out of the guy when he came back to me and told me he had some "fun" with her. I didn't tell him to do so."

"Who the fuck is he?" I gritted my teeth.

"Cole… You remember him? The one that jumped you earlier this month."

"WHERE'S THAT FUCKER?" I yelled and yanked the front door open.

"Jason!"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

I'm having a hard time trying to control my anger. Cole, the fucking douchebag that jumped me when I wasn't looking and that tried to rape Vanessa. Him.

"Look. Calm down."

"Where the fuck is he?" I advanced toward John baring my teeth.

"Look. He apologized."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" I screamed again attacking John to the ground.

"John! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I flipped a switch blade from my pocket and held it at his neck.

"You really like her, don't you."

"I wouldn't be making smart remarks if I were you." I pressed the blade into his neck, not yet cutting him.

"Go comfort her. I already beat him enough for you."

"Oh, I'm not through with him yet. Where is he?"

"Jason. It's a crime to kill."

"It's also a crime to kidnap and rape."

"Go comfort her."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I screamed pushing the blade into John's neck.

"Jason!" Vanessa came running out dressed in her clothes.

"Vanessa!" I gasped out.

"Jason! Get off of him!" She screamed and pulled me up.

She grabbed onto me and held me back.

"It's not him… I swear. It's not him. He saved me." Vanessa cried into my chest.

I wrapped one arm around her and dropped the blade. John got up and touched his neck at where the blade drew a little blood.

"Wow, Jason. Sheesh, it wasn't me." He complained.

"Where the fuck is Cole?" I asked once again.

No one said anything. I pushed Vanessa back and ran outside. John's car was parked there. I pulled the backseat car opened and pulled Cole out.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH ME?" I held him and punched him square in the face.

His nose started to bleed. I saw that he had many other injuries before this. Probably from John. Then from the corner of my eye I saw John at the doorframe of the house watching me.

"Haha. She's fucking sexy. Told you I'd get in her pants."

"Get smart mouth with him and he'll knock every teeth you have out!" John hollered while looking at us with a grin on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I punched him again.

"I SAID SHE HAS A TIGHT PUSSY, YOU DEAF?" He tried to hit me back.

"NOT YOUR FUCKING PLACE!" I pushed him down and stepped on him, I kicked the side of his head and punched him again in the gut.

"THIS IS FOR THAT PUNCH IN THE ALLY!" Punch on the left eye.

"THIS IS FOR THE WHACK WITH THE BASEBALL BAT!" Right eye this time.

"THIS IS FOR TRYING TO RAPE GIRLS!" Nose again.

"AND THIS IS FOR TOUCHING MY FUCKING GIRL!" Straight in the mouth. Emphasis on the "My".

"Alright. Jason. That's enough. He's knocked out cold." John came and pulled me off of him.

Before going back inside I kicked his head once more as John dragged me inside. I saw Vanessa sitting on the couch curled into a ball and tears running down her cheeks.

"You let her watch that?" I whispered to John while keeping my eye on her.

"She wouldn't stay away from the window…" He scratched the back of his head.

I took a small, hesitant step toward her. I wanted to see if she could flinch or tell me to stay away.

"I'll leave you two to it." John said and closed the front door.

"Vanessa?" I sat down next to her lightly.

"That was a little too much." She whispered out.

"Well he touched my girl." I whispered back and wrapped my arm around her shoulder slowly.

"He didn't deserve that." She moved closer to me.

I took that as it was okay to touch her. I pulled her on my lap and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"You should have seen what he did to you. It was horrible. I should have killed him. I would have too." I was rubbing her arm up and down.

"Jason, I was the one feeling it. I don't think he deserved that."

"What did he do to you?" I asked carefully, afraid to hear the answer myself.

"He almost raped me. Then John came. He took me back here and stripped me. He played around with me for a bit then when he heard John coming he stuffed the vibrator in me and left."

"Oh God! Baby, I'm so sorry!" I groaned out.

"It's fine." She said lightly.

"How long as that been? The whole playing around and vibrator."

"Maybe a little over an hour? It felt like a year to me." She whispered the last part.

How I wanted to rip his flesh off his bones, make him suffer.

"I'm so sorry, baby. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. You would have stopped him."

"I would have. But I wasn't here to. I'm so sorry."

"Jason, no. You're here with me. That's all that matters." Her arms tightened against me.

"You must be exhausted." She sounded half asleep as she was talking to me.

"I'm sleepy…"

"Sleep, baby. I'm here to protect you. Trust me." I whispered the last part.

"I do." She kissed my cheek before laying back down on my chest and closed her eyes.

End notes: Do you guys think that chapters like this is too long? I'll make it shorter next time :/ must have sucked having to read all those details. Oh & explanation of how she got kidnapped next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jason's Point of View:**

I carried her back to the bed in my room. Laid her down gently on the bed and grabbed a thicker blanket to cover her body with. Vanessa was sleeping there. She looked tired as fuck. I can't believe I let that happen! And how the fuck did Cole even get to her? She was in a fucking school for crying out loud! I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed a breath of fresh air. I wrote down on a sticky note then stuck it on the pillow next to her saying that I went out to get food. That I won't be long. I drove to a Chinese take out restaurant and got us dinner. When I returned Vanessa was curled in a ball on the couch with the TV on and her phone held tightly in her hand.

"Hey." I saw her jump.

"Oh. It's you. Hi." She replied weakly before getting up.

"Yeah." She came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you. I thought you wouldn't return…" She mumbled weakly.

"Why wouldn't I? I said I would. I have food if you're hungry." I held up the bag in my hand.

"Thanks." I wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to the couch again.

We watched TV and ate in silence.

"Fortune cookie?" I handed her one.

"Thanks. Do you believe in these?" She asked and opened hers.

"No. It's bullshit."

"Why don't you believe in them?"

"What, you believe in vampires too?"

"Edward's attractive."

"Oh God! You love Justin Bieber AND Twilight? Typical girl." I groaned out.

"What? There must be something you love that's like a typical guy!" She laughed.

That lifted my mood instantly. I didn't think that she would laugh in a time like this.

"Um. Nope."

"Now THAT'S bullshit." She pointed at me.

We both laughed at that.

"I'll drive you home." I offered.

"Thanks." She smiled my direction.

I noticed that she was only in her low cut v-neck t-shirt and jeans from before.

"Where's your jacket?" I asked.

"At school."

"How did you even get here? You were in school. They couldn't just come and take you away."

"No. They tricked me."

"How?"

"I received a text saying to open the back door. The person said that it was John. The one I met earlier. I went to check it out. When I opened the door, bag over my head and I was knocked out."

"Bastards." I mumbled under my breath.

"Never doing that again." She laughed.

"Haha yeah. Look where it's gotten you." I said and scratched the back of my head.

I backed into her driveway.

"Thanks, Jason." She flashed me a smile before turning to open the car door.

"Wait! Vanessa." I called her back.

"Yes?" She had a curious look on her face.

"Good night." I bent forward and kissed her cheek lightly and pulled back.

"Thank you for everything, Jason. Sweet dreams." She returned the action but kissed my lips instead.

I waited until I saw her open the door to her house ad got in safely before backing out and driving back to my own house.

"Jason. Where were you?"

"I dropped a friend off." I replied to my father inside the living room.

"Oh! Your girlfriend?" He asked.

"No."

"You gotta bring her home to meet your dad sometimes."

"Whatever you say, old man." I laughed.

"Hey! I'm not old!"

"Sure you're not." I said with kidding sarcasm.

"Wanna go paint-balling with my friends next weekend?"

"I'll see." I said and headed upstairs for a shower.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE PAINT BALLING!" He yelled from the living room.

Dad. Jeez, sometimes I wonder if he's even the same person. One minute we fight, the next we're buddies like right now. Maybe this was the connection that mom was talking about? Wait. I'm going soft. I'm not friend with anyone. I don't trust anyone. Not even John. That bastard was fully responsible for what happened today. I don't know how much he did, but he is certainly responsible for today.

I took a quick shower and hopped into bed. My comfy bed. I stretched my arms and legs before closing my eyes and letting sleep take over.

_beep_ what the fuck? Who texts at this time with school tomorrow? I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and looked at the bright screen.

"Hey. Are you still awake?" From Vanessa.

"I am now." I texted back and put it on top of the blanket covering my stomach and closed my eyes again.

_beep_

"I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"I don't know… I can't sleep."

"Just… Sleep."

"Are you sleeping?"

Is this girl stupid? I'm texting her, aren't I? I looked at the time, it was 2:30am.

"Yeah… Until now."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Nevermind then. Just go back to your sleep."

"No. It's fine. My girl needs me. You want me to come over?"

"No. You need your sleep. I'll fall asleep eventually."

"Open your window in 10 minutes." I texted and got up from my bed.

The things I do for this girl. I grabbed my jeans and stuffed my legs in them. I was half asleep as I dressed myself. My eyes still heavy with sleep. I yawned and picked a random shirt and grabbed my jacket and walked to her house. I got there and I saw looking outside her bedroom window. I climbed the ladder on the side of the house and nearly slipped. I finally got in her room without breaking a bone.

"Hey. I can't believe you actually came!" She hugged me tight.

"Yeah. Well you needed me."

"But still!"

"Can we just go to sleep? I'm too tired for sex."

"I didn't call you over for sex!"

"Oh, I know you did. In the morning, kay?" I winked at her before taking my pants off.

"I thought you didn't want sex?" She had her hands on her hips.

"Morning. I'll get you in the morning. It's uncomfortable sleeping in jeans." I commented before taking off my shirt too.

"Now, come here." I pulled her to the bed before laying down myself.

I was only in my boxers and she had her pajamas on. I wrapped my arms around her as she cuddled up next to me. We fell asleep that way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Jason's Point of View:**

It's been at least a month since Vanessa's traumatized situation. She was more careful with her guard up now. Which meant it was harder for me to get into her pants. All we did was make out, she gave me a hand job once or twice. That's it. She'd stop the minute she feels my boner on her when we're making out or playing around.

"Hey, baby." I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind when she was at her locker getting her books for first period.

"Morning, sexy." She replied and turned her head back and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Wanna know what I did last night?" I whispered in her ear.

"Not me." She winked.

"Should have been you. Instead, it was some whore off the street." I joked into her ear. Fuck no, I have more class than just fucking anyone.

"Excuse me? Jason, you better not be serious." She faced me with an expressionless face.

"Haha! You know I am, baby. This penis is only for you." I kissed her neck, pushing her against her locker.

"Get to class." The principle walked by without looking up from her paper.

"Ruin the fun." I mumbled under my breath as she walked away.

"Haha. We better get to class." She closed her locker and walked with me.

Class. Stupid and boring. She paid attention as always. I sat there staring into space most of the time. There wasn't anything interesting that the teacher was teaching that deserved my attention. Then out the corner of my eye I saw Vanessa drop her pen.

"I'll get it." I got up and picked up her pen like a gentleman I was for her.

I have never pushed her into sex. Nothing, I respect her. If she wants to, we'll have sex. If she doesn't want to, well then it's my problem to take care of myself. I never cheated on her by fucking another girl either.

"Thanks." She said and continued her notes.

Finally! Culinary Arts! Cooking! I actually really enjoy this class. It's some what fun, and you get to eat. I'm not like some idiot that spent his childhood in front of the TV, xbox and lived on Kraft Dinner. I know how to cook for myself. I've pretty much been doing so since I was little. Dad never cooked. It's been recently that he picked up his shit and got his broken life together… Some what.

We all had to get our aprons on and started to cook. Everyone divided up into partners and got to it.

"Jason, get the fruits ready please?" Vanessa asked handing me a bowl to put it all in.

We're making french toast and a smoothie for dessert today. On the days that we have cooking, no one really eats a lunch since lunch is right after it. We get enough food from this class already.

I washed and cut up all the fruits for the smoothies and some for the french toast all ready and in separate bowls. Vanessa was doing the French toast in front of the stove. I came up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Smells good." I complimented.

"Haha. They all smell the same." She laughed.

"Yours smells better." I breathed in her light perfume.

"Well thank you." She said not taking her eyes off the French toast.

I started to plant light kisses down her neck. I didn't give a shit about who was looking. If I wanna kiss my baby, I'll kiss my baby.

"McCann! Let her cook!"

I flipped my hair and walked away. More like stood beside her watching her cook. What an annoying teacher. She's not gonna burn the food or anything. I don't go that far in a classroom… Not with people around at least.

"Plates please?" She asked.

"Anything for you." I smiled and got us 2 plates out.

I blended the smoothies with her supervision.

"READY!" She called the teacher over.

"Good job, like always. McCann, marks off for distraction today. Most important rule is not to distract anyone in the kitchen."

"I thought most the most important rule was to wash your hands?" I tilted my head to the side and an innocent look on my face.

"Don't smart mouth me!" She snapped back.

"Someone had a bowl of bitchflakes this morning." I said straight to her face.

"MCCANN! OFF-"

"He's sorry! Say you're sorry!" Vanessa glared at me.

I turned my attention to her. She had a serious look and her eyes were wide at me. I glared back at her letting her know I was going to stand my grounds. She knows she can't boss me around, but the girl, mom part inside her always tries to.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. It won't happen again." She gave up and said to the teacher.

"Your lucky she's here."

"Did I ever have problems going to the principle's office before? No, I have my own chair in there." I shot back. This bitch was seriously pissing me off.

"JASON MCCANN! OFFICE! NOW!" She roared with her face fuming red. She held out a finger to shush Vanessa up so she wouldn't stand up for me again.

"First of all, you don't scare me. Second, don't you even put your fucking finger out to shut my girl up ever again." I pushed her hand away from Vanessa's face.

She was about to say something before I cut in.

"Oh look! Do you like it when I shut you up with my finger?" I stuck my middle finger in her face.

I took off the apron that everyone had to wear in the cooking lab and threw it to her before walking out with all eyes in the room on me.

"He's at it again." I heard someone whisper.

"It's cause if he gets sent there now, it won't affect Vanessa's permanent record." His partner whispered back.

I glared at them before walking out and they immediately shut their faces and turned back to their work. Fuck yeah I don't give a shit if I get sent there anymore. Before I kept myself in control since the principle gave Vanessa that deal that if she keeps me out of there for the whole month of detention we got, it wouldn't go down on her record.

"Hey. Missed me?" I walked in though her open door and took a seat down in my chair.

"Are you kidding me? THIS IS THE FIRST WEEK OFF AND YOU'RE HERE ALREADY?" She yelled from behind her desk.

"Well I missed my chair." I stroked the wooden arm rest.

"Jason. Do I have to give you detention again?"

"You want more time with me?" I winked at her.

"Oh God! Someone help this boy! OUT! I don't have time for this! Go bother your girlfriend!" She pointed to her door.

"Gladly." I got up and walked back into class to see Vanessa eating with another group.

"Principle sent me back." I said smiling at the teacher.

She glared at me once before going back to marking her papers. I grabbed a chair and my plate before going the group with Vanessa.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"What happened?" The girl asked.

"I got sent back here." I answered before taking a bite.

Vanessa choked on her food along with the guy from the other group and they looked at me with wide eyes.

"She sent you back?" They both shouted.

"Yeah. Said she didn't have time. And I just sat in my chair too." I faked a hurt expression.

"You have a chair in there?" The girl yelled out of surprise.

She must be new. I looked to the guy and gave him a explain-who-I-am-to-this-poor-new-girl look.

"Just don't mess with him." He said before turning back to his food.

"Or her." He added motioning to Vanessa.

"Where's my smoothie?" I asked after looking around for it.

"She took it when you left." Vanessa pointed her fork to the teacher behind her desk on the other side of the room.

"Bitch." I said out loud not giving a shit.

"Take some of mine." She pushed her cup toward me.

"Thanks." I tried some of the smoothie. Pretty good.

Class ended and we walked to her locker first since it was closer.

"Babe, can I leave my pen in here?" I asked.

For cooking we didn't get a worksheet today so I just had a pen with me. I didn't want to carry it around until next class. Saves the time to go to my locker too anyways.

"Yeah. Put it in there." She bent down to reorganize the bottom part of her locker.

"Wanna go clubbing tonight?" I asked.

"To a club?"

"No, we're gonna go clubbing in the park." I said with sarcasm.

"Why?"

"I wanna dance with you." I winked at her.

"Maybe. If we don't get anymore homework in the next classes."

There will be homework from the classes after lunch. We have Spanish and Math. The teacher always gives out homework. Fuck them.

"Fine." I gave up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Jason's Point of View:**

What surprised me was the fact that we didn't get homework! What a lucky day. Guess Jason's getting some tonight.

"I'll pick you up at 8?" I pecked Vanessa before leaving to go to my locker.

"Sure." She smiled and opened her locker to get her stuff.

I got dressed in my black skinny jeans with white vans. I have a red v-neck and a white dog tag on my neck. My hair was the perfect sweep to the right. I sprayed on some cologne before leaving with my jacket. I drove into Vanessa's driveway and called her to let her know I was there.

"Hey. What are you wearing?" I asked once she got into the car.

"You'll see." And she pulled her jacket even tighter around her.

All I could tell she had on was a short dress. A very short dress. No leggings. She had high heels on. Not that high since she was planning to actually dance instead of just standing there tonight. Her hair was curled, she had slightly smoked eye makeup. Her eyelashes looked amazing. She looks amazing. Such a turn on already. As I was driving there my hand fell on her thigh.

"Gonna dance with me tonight?" She asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Sure, baby." I quickly kissed her cheek at the red light.

My hand was rubbing her thigh as we talked a little.

"Oh we gotta sneak in." I informed her.

"We're not going to the usual club?" She asked while looking at me with a suspicious look.

"No. Let's go to a 21+ one tonight." I winked at her.

I know there won't be a whole lot of just older people. Kids like us sneak in all the time. You just have to know the right people. We arrived and people were coming and leaving.

"Back door's this way." I pulled her along with me.

She hung her jacket on the rack along with mine. She was wearing one of the shortest dress I've seen on her. It hardly covered more than her ass. Her cleavage was showing and she had a white belt around her waist.

"What do you think?" She asked grinning at me.

"I think you're not wearing underwear tonight." I winked before pulling her to the dance floor.

"Haha. Well you're wrong." And she pulled my hand to the dance floor.

My hands went around her waist as her back was facing me. The music was loud, there was a strong scent of smoke in the club. Probably from smokers. I see everyone at the tables or chairs with a drink in their hands. I felt her hands go around my neck to pull it down for my lips to meet hers. We kissed for a bit before she pulled back and started to grind on me. Her ass was rubbing across my crotch and my hands began to rub her front.

"Haha. Babe, I'm gonna go get something to drink." She said and left the floor toward the bar.

I walked off and sat down at an empty table. I saw John.

"Hey." I called him over.

"Jason. What's up?" He sat down with me.

"Here with my girlfriend." I said while looking around the filled club.

"So. Are you sure she's not going go get involve? It'll benefit her." John started on the subject I hated to talk about the most.

I slammed my fist down on the table and looked him straight in the eye.

"John. Fuck no. She's never getting into this. She's not part of us. She never will be." I said sternly before getting up to go look for her.

I was making my way through the dance floor to get to my girlfriend before I was rudely pulled back.

"Hey, dance with me?" This girl who was obviously drunk asked.

"No." I was trying to get out of her grip until she went in her toes and kissed me.

"The fuck?" I pushed her back down.

"Dance with me, sexy." She pulled me against her body and started to grind on me.

"Hey, I have a girlfriend.. Find someone else." I kind of stood there while her ass was rubbing against my crotch.

"Jason! What the fuck!" Vanessa screamed.

"Hey. You must be the ex grlfriend. My name's Liz. And this is my new boyfriend." She hooked her arms around mine and pulled me away.

What the fuck. This rocker chick just pulled me away from my own girlfriend! I pulled my arm out of her grip and was about to go find Vanessa until I saw her making out with this guy on the dance floor while his hands on her ass.

"Uhm. That's my fucking girl!" I pulled her off of him ad punch him in the face.

"What the fuck! She's single, last time I checked!" He screamed back.

"Get lost, Jason. Go back to your little bitch." Vanessa pulled him away with her.

I was mad. No, I'll get her back from this later. I sat in one of the chairs in front of the bar section and ordered something strong and chugged it down ordering another. I felt arms around my neck and thought that was Vanessa coming back to apologize. I pulled her into my lap and closed my eyes to and made out with her. When I opened my eyes it wasn't her! I was greeted back with a different pair of eyes. It was that Liz girl from before!

"Oh baby, you didn't tell me you wanted a lap dance." And she started to sway her hips.

"No! Sorry I didn't know it was you! I thought you were my girlfriend!"

"Well I am, baby. What's your name?" She kissed my lips again.

I didn't kiss back. This girl's wasted as fuck! I tried to push her off but her legs clung tight on me. I saw Vanessa at the door of the club with the guy from before. Oh not on my watch.

I pushed the girl on my lap off hard and I'm guessing she fell on the floor or something. I didn't look back as I ran to the door.

"VANESSA!" I screamed as the cold night's air hit my face.

"What? Leave me alone!" And she walked faster.

I thought she was going home with the guy until I saw her walk straight ahead and I saw him take a left to his car.

"Baby! Stop!" I pulled her arm back.

"Jason! You fucking cheated on me!" She slapped me. Ouch.


	25. Chapter 25

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

When I saw Jason kissing that girl about a week ago, all I wanted was to cry and smash her face. I noticed that I've gotten stronger since being with Jason. I would usually have just gone home if that situation ever happened to me. I wouldn't have even been in a club on a school night in the first place. Not to mention a 21+ club. What have Jason turned me into?

"Baby, what's for homework?" Jason snapped me out of my thoughts and back into our phone conversation.

"Uhh. Science, Spanish and that's all." I replied.

"I finished those. Good."

"Haha. I have to do those. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Alright, sweet dreams, V."

"Good night, babe."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

After I hung up I fell back on my bed. Jason. He was slowly becoming everything to me. He hasn't cheated on me for all I know. But I could always be wrong. He's super sweet toward me. He would text me good night or good morning daily. Unless we just talked on the phone like that.

"VANESSA!" I heard my mom's voice from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I replied at the top of the staircase.

"I forgot to tell you but you have mail."

"Huh? Where is it?"

"Here." She threw me a package wrapped in brown paper with tape around it. No return address.

"Thanks." I replied and I walked back into my room.

I sat down on my bed and stared at it for a minute. Who would send me a package? Dad, maybe? No, he couldn't have known where we moved to. One way to find out what's inside. Open it, obviously. I grabbed on one side and started to tear the paper from the box inside. When I opened it, inside all that paper was a simple tan colored box. What the hell? I lifted the lid of the box and inside I found a letter and something round wrapped in a whole lot of pink tissue paper that I couldn't even tell what was inside. I opened the paper to find a printed up letter.

"Dear whore,

Remember me? Well maybe if you look at the picture you will.-" I looked down and searched around for a picture. There it was! Wow. It was a picture of that rocker girl from the club, kissing Jason, ON HIS FUCKING LAP!

"-Yeah, well you know what? He'll be mine. You're too ugly for him. Plus I know you're not all pure. I heard my brother played around with you, slut. So back the fuck off of Jason or you and your mom will get it."

I dropped the letter out of shock. Then I immediately picked up the thing wrapped in tissue paper and ripped the paper off. Inside was a vibrator. The same one that Cole used on me I'm guessing. Whoa! They're family? What a horrible family.

I was so scared. For me and my mom. The fuck is up with this town? I quickly packed everything up and stuffed it under my bed, everything except the picture. I put that in my wallet. It wasn't such a big picture. That night I barely got any sleep. I spent most of the night making up scenarios in my head about what could possibly happen to my mom if I kept dating Jason. And how he was kissing her. That picture felt like it was printed in my head now. It was all I could see. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up and felt like crap. Probably from all that crying. I got dressed in sweat pants and my hair was tied up. I didn't put on any makeup. I also slept in a little due to the lack of sleep from the night before. I wanted to slam my head against my locker when I got to it.

"Hey. I wanted to give you a ride this morning, you didn't reply to my text or call." Jason wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Really? Oh well then." I said coldly while reaching for my books.

"Yeah… Bad morning?"

"No, this morning's been decent. Bad last night." I corrected him.

"Why? What happened? You seem fine when we were on the phone."

"Nothin important. Jason, look. I wanna break up." I faced him as I said this.

I saw his eyes go wide and his mouth opened but no words came out. He closed it and took a few seconds to think about what I just said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because of this!" I pulled the picture out and slapped it onto his chest before walking off to class.

"VANESSA! Come with me!" Jason dragged my arm to follow him in his direction.

"Jason! Let go! I have to get to class!" I tried pulling back but his grip was too strong.

We reached the boys' washroom.

"The fuck. I'll get in shit if anyone sees me in here!" I hissed at him.

"Then shut up and let me talk."

I dropped my books in my hands on the countertop and sat on it to show him that I was listening.

"First, I don't even know her. Second. This picture is true, I'm not lying, but I thought she was you! I swear to God! I was a little drunk. Third, If I ever see this girl in the streets, I'm going to beat her ass. I don't give a shit if she's a girl. If she made my girlfriend mad and sad then she's getting it good."

"Jason-"

"I'm not done. How did you even get this picture?"

"She sent it to me…"

"Oh God. Don't tell me she threatened you too?"

I didn't say anything. I just looked away from him.

"V." Jason's fingertips was at my chin and pulled my face back to look at him.

"I love you. I'm not joking. I seriously love you. I'm crazy for you. There is nothing on this earth that can keep me away from you." He stared at me straight in the eyes as he said this.

I didn't know what to say. Of course I was crazy for this boy too, just… My mom. I sat there and bit my bottom lip as Jason stood in front of me.

"V, do you love me?"

I nodded my head at this.

"Do you trust me?"

I gave this a thought and nodded my head yes.

"Then trust me that I can keep you safe. I'm not letting anyone touch a single hair on your head."

"Jason… It's not just me."

"Who else then?"

"My mom…"

"I'll keep her safe too."

"Jason…"

"No, don't you "Jason" me. You are my girlfriend. It's my job as your boyfriend to make you feel safe and comfortable and most of all, loved when you are with me."

I nodded my head at last agreeing with him. There's no point in arguing with Jason, he always wins. He pecked me quickly on my lips before we got off and walked to class.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jason's Point of View:**

When I reached Vanessa's house I came in with her for her to show me all of what she got yesterday in the mail.

"Here. It was all in this box." She bent down and pulled a box from underneath her bed.

I took the box and put it on my lap and lifted the lid up.

"What the fuck." Was the only words I got out after reading the letter.

"Yeah." She commented and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Is this…" I trailed off with the vibrator in my hand.

"Yeah…" She looked away.

"Baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there earlier to stop him." I pulled her into a hug.

"No, it's fine." She tried to make me feel better.

"No, it's not fine. How selfish was I to expect you to still trust me after that?" I stood up from the bed.

"Jason! It's alright. We live and we learn."

"Ugh! I hate myself. How can I put a girl through that torture?"

"You didn't. It wasn't your fault. Just sit down."

I listened to her and sat down. I looked over the letter again.

"There is no way she's laying a hand on your head. Or your mom's."

"Haha. I got that part, smart guy."

"I'll have to call backup." I took out my phone from my back pocket.

"Backup? Haha, this isn't like Twilight you know." Vanessa laughed.

"Shh, I'm on the phone." I put my index finger to my lips to shush her up.

She put her hands up by her face in defense but shut up anyways.

"John. Bro, I have a favor I need to ask." I set my phone on speaker for Vanessa to hear the conversation too.

"What is it?"

"Cole. He has a sister. Find out more about them please."

"Why?"

"Long story. And tell the guys that he's an enemy now. See him in the streets and jump him. You see, you jump."

"Haha. Alright. Must be serious."

"Trust me, it is."

"Kay. I'll call you when I find more information." He hung up before I could say thanks.

"He can find information?" Vanessa questioned.

"There's nothing he can't find." I replied before walking to her bathroom.

I heard her footsteps following behind me. I walked to her bathroom sink and held the letter and put the picture down on the counter. I stuffed my hand into my pocket and pulled out a purple lighter. I lit it up and put the flame to the letter and I watched until it was almost out before dropping it in the sink and turned the taps on and watched it wash the down drain. I repeated those same steps for the picture.

"Nothing to haunt you now." I turned to her and the corners of my lips pulled up into a smile.

"Thanks." She came closer and wrapped her arms around me.

I returned the hug and lifted her chin up to kiss her lightly. She deepened the kiss and soon I found myself lifting this small girl up and placing her on the counter and our light kisses became hotter.

"VANESSA! WHO'S CAR IS THAT IN THE DRIVE WAY?" I heard a woman's voice and pulled away.

"That's Jason's car!" Vanessa shouted back before jumping off and grabbing my hand to go downstairs.

"Jason? Why is he here?"

"Mom, I'd like to introduce you to Jason, my boyfriend."

"Hi, I'm Jason. We've met." I flipped my hair and gave her a wide smile while holding my hand out for her to shake.

She gave us a wide smile and ran over to hug us both.

"YOU GUYS ARE JUST THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER!" She touched both of our cheeks when she pulled back.

"MOOOOOMMM!" Vanessa whined at my side.

"Haha, it's all good." I assured her.

"Oh lighten up. He's fine with it! Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to." I answered.

"Ugh. Jason, let's go." She pulled me back upstairs.

"VANESSA! Door better be open!"

"MOM!" She screamed back but left her bedroom door open anyways.


	27. Chapter 27

**Jason's Point of View:**

After the dinner Vanessa and I went back up to her room and cuddled for a little and just talked. Yes, cuddled. I have never done that before until I met this girl. I never really hugged anyone. I just kept to myself before. When I'm with her find myself opening up more, letting more people know about me, sharing my thoughts instead of just keeping them inside. It felt as if she lifted this heavy weight off my shoulders. Still, not everything is shared between us.

"Jason, what's your best childhood memories?" She asked looking up at me.

I had my arm around her shoulders as our backs were resting against her headboard. My other arm around her waist from the front. Her hand holding onto that one and playing with my black ring on my index finger.

"Uhm…" My mind drew blanks. Favorite childhood memories? I don't have any…

"What's yours?" I turned the tables around and focused on her instead.

"I loved going to the beach with my parents when I was little… We also get ice creams." She smiled wide when thinking back at her earlier memories.

A smile snuck on my face at just seeing her smile so happily like that. I want to be the one having her look back and a smile would draw on her lips like right now.

"That's a great one, you simple minded child." I kissed her nose lightly and pulled back.

"Haha. Well I was like 7. Not much was going on in my life at that time. Your turn."

"Well… I liked it when my babysitter and I played hide n' seek. Does that count?"

"No. C'mon! There must be a better one. Think."

My smile faded. I pretended that I was thinking. Should I just lie and make up something? Would she get mad if she found out I lied? No, you shouldn't lie to love ones.

"No… My childhood was boring." I admitted.

"Mine was too. But alright, if you don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright. Next question. Ever done something to your body you shouldn't have?"

"What kind of question is that?" She laughed.

"My kind. Like… Any tattoos?"

"Well… I got my belly pieced by a friend. But she failed."

"Lemme see." My hand went to the rim of her shirt.

"JASON!"

"C'mon. Not like I haven't seen your body before." I winked at her.

I saw her cheeks heat up at those words and I couldn't help but give a smirk.

"Fine. It's not even visible." She lifted up her shirt to show me her belly button.

"Haha. Don't get it pierced."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so."

"You're not the boss of me."

"You do that and I'll get a tattoo."

"I don't mind that. Justin Bieber has one of a small bird on his left hip and it's sexy as fuck."

"Oh gross! We were having a great conversation. Don't ruin it by bringing that retard in."

"Jason. Don't call him names!"

"Watch me call him names. That ugly beaver!"

"You look just like him!"

"Are you saying that you're just dating me cause I look like him?" I pretended to be offended.

"No! You know that!"

"Hm. Really? How should I know what goes on in your head?"

"You're like Edward, aren't you? You act like him sometimes."

"Kay, first you compare me to fag face then now you compare me to tinker bell? Babe, you're seriously hurting my ego right now."

"HAHAH! How does Edward relate to tinker bell?"

"Fairies sparkle, don't they." It wasn't a question.

"Oh shut up." She threw a pillow at me but missed.

"Failure. We gotta work on your aims."

"Psh, like I'll be shooting anyone."

"Never know. Just hold up a gun… Then BAM! Shoot me in the gut."

"Jason! Don't say that."

"I'm just kidding."

"Still… Please don't." Her voice full of sincere.

I knew that this conversation had taken a serious turn. I tried to lighten then mood up by mentioning her bookself in the corner.

"EW! Is that Beaver's book?" I got up and went to go get it.

"It's Justin Bieber, "First Step 2 Forever: My Story". It's a really inspiring book."

"How can a fifteen years old have an inspiring book?"

"Read it."

"Hell no." I stuffed the book back and returned to my spot next to her on the bed.

"Find. Your turn to answer your own question."

"I haven't done anything to my body."

"Bullshit!"

"No, I didn't like get my nipple pieced or anything." I laughed.

"Lift up your shirt! I wanna see!"

"I said I didn't!"

"I bet you have something though! I don't believe you! You have to be honest or we can't play this game!"

"I am! But since you wanna see my body so bad, why not." I smirked and lifted up my shirt.

I pulled my shirt over my head. You can see my boxers sticking out since my jeans are like half way down my ass.

"Like what you see?" I saw her staring at my stomach.

She didn't reply. I saw her look away from my 6 pack and blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." I commented before pulling her on my lap and kissed her.

Her hands were in my hair as one of mine was at the back of her head holding it there and the other on her hips. My tongue found it's way into her mouth and I heard her moan a little when my tongue touched hers. How I love using tongue with this girl. She didn't find it gross either. It was such a turn on for her to be on my lap with a heavy make out session going on with our mouths.

"Jason… My door's open.." She said in between kisses.

"Hm.. Fine." I pulled away and she laid her head on my bare chest.

Her arms went to my biceps and she started to massage them slowly.

"You work out?"

"I guess."

"Nice body though." She looked up and winked at me.

"Yours too. Haha."

"Jason, why do you come to school with bruises sometimes?"

"Eh… Accidents happens."

"It used to be every week."

"Accidents can happen daily."

"Jason… Why?" She whispered and looked straight into my brown eyes.

"I… Fall often."

Her lips pulled down into a frown and I knew she knew I was lying.

"You can tell me… I won't tell anyone."

"I know that. If you were a gossiper I wouldn't even be dating you right now."

"So tell me… Please."

"I used to get… Hit. By my dad." I moved my head to look away from her face.

I couldn't stand to look into her eyes right now. I felt a hand on my cheek as it brought my face to look at hers once again.

"Jason, you should get help…"

I shrugged at that.

"It's all good. He's in even worst conditions than me. We're different. The usual victims take it all because they want to protect someone. But me, there wasn't anyone to protect before. So I would hit him back."

"So… You have an abusive dad…"

"And I'm an abusive son." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You didn't have anyone to protect before? What about your mom, siblings?"

"They left me. She took my older brother but not me."

"Oh Jason… I'm so sorry."

"No. I don't want pity from anyone. That's why I don't tell anyone shit."

"I don't pity you. I know you're strong. You'll kick anyone's ass. Even your abusive dad." She laughed at the last part.

"Yeah…" I pulled her into my arms once again.

This girl. She understands. She doesn't pity me, she isn't scared of me either. To her, I'm still Jason.

"So, do you feel better after telling someone all that?"

"I feel better because I told YOU this." I smiled and kissed her.

"VANESSA! DID YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK YET?" Her mom's voice made me pull back again.

I heard her let out a short groan in frustration and yelled back

"I WILL IN A BIT!"

"I should be going…"

"No! Stay. Please? Just a little longer."

"5 minutes. I don't want to make your mom get up here and tell me to leave."

I pulled my shirt back on over my head and she climbed off my lap and we continued our cuddle conversation.

Chapter End Notes:

Go check out my new BIEBER love story? It's called "My little Creeper". Thanks 3


	28. Chapter 28

**Jason's Point of View:**

"Hey, Jason. I'm going to New York with the guys for a mission, you have to come with us. We leave tomorrow." John said through my phone and he hung up before I could say anything else.

"The fuck." I said out loud to myself in my room.

There is no way am I going to leave Vanessa alone when that crazy killer chick is out there. Wait, what the fuck did I just say? This is reality, not _Twilight_. I have to tell her this before I leave, but first I have to know for how long it is too so I called John back.

"How long?"

"3 days. Your girlfriend's gonna be fine. Chill."

"Says you." I mumbled before hanging up to call Vanessa.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I have to tell you something." Oh what a bad way to start, she's gonna think I'm trying to break her up or something!

"Yes...?" I heard her frightened voice.

"Baby, calm down. I'm not breaking up with you. I could never do that."

"Oh." I heard the relief in her voice. "What is it then?"

"I have to go to New York with John for 3 days. I'll try to come back as soon as possible."

"3 days? Alright. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"It's just 3 days. No one's going to break into your house and rape you or anything." I tried to joke to lighten the mood up a little.

"Haha, yeah." She let out a fake laugh.

"Yeah, I'll still come to school tomorrow though."

"That's great. See ya then." Then she hung up.

Oh crap. I hope she's not mad at me. It's not really MY fault that I have to leave. I know I have a girlfriend now but I can't just totally ditch my bros.

I got ready for the next morning by just wearing jeans and a YMCMB hoodie to keep warm. The weather's really starting to warm up but it's still kind of windy in the early mornings. I got to school to see Vanessa in her jeans and a cardigan. I'll miss her for the next 3 days. There hasn't been a day where I haven't seen her since we met, really. Sure, I'll phone her and talk to her somehow but it's nothing compare to actually get to see her smile, hug her in person.

"Hey." I kissed her on her cheek.

"Hey, Jason. Looking comfortable there." She smiled.

"Hell yeah."

"Are you gonna stay at school for the whole day?"

"I'm leaving at lunch. Sorry."

"No, I understand. You gotta be there for your brothers too." They're not really my brothers, but we treat each other like it. We grew up together. All 5 of us.

"Yeah. Thanks." I kissed her cheek once again.

"What are you doing there anyways?"

"I don't know... but John says I HAVE to come so I'm guessing it's important."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll call you."

"Yeah, you better call me." She chuckled.

"Here, take my debit card. It's not much... but still. You can get a couple of outfits and get your nails done. Girl stuff." I took my bank card out and handed it to her.

"No. It's fine. I probably won't even be going out in those 3 days you're gone anyways."

"Take it. My money is your money."

"You should take it. You might need it."

"I'll be with John. He can be my wallet for those 3 days. Haha."

"Fine. I probably won't even use it."

I handed her my card and we walked to class together. I didn't even bother paying attention to them. I had one of my earphones on listening to my iPod while the teacher was explaining. I won't even be here for the next 3 days so why bother. I wonder what John wants us to do in New York. Probably something to get more money. I stayed for a little bit of lunch hour. We went into the lunch room and she sat with a couple of her friends while I waited for John to come and pretend to be my older brother and sign me out. I can't afford for them to call home and my dad knows that I'm not even in the city and get the police involve. Whenever I leave town like this, John would come and sign me out of school or I would meet up with him and we'd go. My dad and I were used to not even seeing each other. He works late, I'm not usually home, he doesn't give a shit.

"Vanessa, come with me." I said and pulled her to a deserted hallway while everyone was in the lunch room.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere more private." I said and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"In here? What is it?"

"This." I leaned in a kissed her lips.

My kisses got rougher as I pushed her up against the wall a little more. Her legs wrapped themselves around mt waist. Her hands were in my hair, messing the back a little but I didn't care.

"Jason..." She said in between kisses. "Why are you... doing this?"

I pulled back to talk. "You didn't think I was going to go away for 3 days without having_ at least_ a make out with you first, did you?"

My lips found hers again and there wasn't any more talking. I soon heard her moans as my hands were slowly creeping down south. I stuck them into her pants and shoved one finger up. All she did was moan into my mouth and I felt her hips grinding onto my fingers. I pulled my mouth back and went to her neck. I was kissing and nibbling at one spot in particular. Pulling at her sensitive skin with my teeth and then licking the sore spot up. My fingers were still down there pleasuring her deeply. I pulled them out and licked them off in front of her, I saw her cheeks blush red at this. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You had to leave a hickey?"

"You didn't think I was gonna leave you here for 3 days without leaving some kind of a mark on you that says you're taken, did you?"

"Guess I shouldn't have." She fixed herself without a mirror and I flipped my hair until it was in place again.

We walked out hand in hand back into the lunch room with everyone else. I sat down with her at a table with I'm guessing her female friends. I pulled out my poe while she talked with them. I was waiting for John or call or text me to tell me that he was here.

"You and Jason are so cute! You two should come to my slumber party on Saturday!" This blond yelled.

"Uh... Jason's not going to be in town for the next 3 days." Vanessa replied.

"But you can still go alone." I butted into their conversation.

"I don't know..." She replied while kicking me under the table.

Oops, she probably doesn't want to go.

"YEAH! Vanessa, you can still come without Jason! I'll just make it a no guys thing!"

My bad. Well, she needs to hang out with someone while I'm gone so she won't be so bored.

"I'll see." She said.

Just then I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and John said he was at the office and for me to come there. I hung up and kissed Vanessa good bye on the lips and walked to the front office.

"Let's go." John said after he signed the paper works and told them that he's taking me out for a little road trip for 3 days with my dad so they won't call home tomorrow.

I went back to my locker with him to grab my backpack and I pulled my hoodie over my head with my earbuds in my ears and I walked out to the light drizzle of rain outside with John and we drove off.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Chapter Notes:

For popular requests (; he's back.

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Oh my goodness. I am so bored. Jason just left yesterday and I have absolutely nothing to do today. Sucks even more since it's a Friday. He had to leave on the weekends? I got up form my bed and opened my laptop. I went to YouTube and searched _Friday_ by Rebecca Black. It's such a horrible song that now it's stuck in my head. Like _Born This Way_. I hated that song the first time I heard it, now it's one of my favorite songs. Society can make you loves things that you didn't like in the first place. I blasted it and sang along. Not like the lyrics are that hard to remember anyways. It pretty much repeats the same word over and over again. Like _Baby_ by Justin. I opened another tab and went to Twitter instead of watching that horrible music video. I looked onto my lower numbers of followers since my twitter's pretty much for stalking my favorite celebrities. New follower... no, follower**s**. I clicked it to see who it was. I saw Justin's picture but you know, others can use it too so it;s probably just a Bieber support twitter. It's happened to me before. I get all excited and think that it's my lucky day, then I click it and my smile falls. I gave it a try anyways. I still want to know who it was. I clicked it and my eyes widened. JUSTIN BIEBER, I SAW THE LITTLE BLUE CHECK MARK STAMP ON THE SIDE LETTING YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS A VERIFIED ACCOUNT! I quickly clicked on his page. It was Justin alright! My eyes wide, my mouth open and a huge smile formed on my lips. JUSTIN BIEBER ... IS FOLLOWING ME! Is it because he remembered me from that time at dinner or was it just a luck that he found my profile and decided to press follow? I was still so happy. Then again, he also follows like over 100 thousand other people. I'm not special. Yet, I'm still super happy that I have this goofy grin on my face. Then I went back to my timeline to see that Justin just tweeted. I had nothing else to do so I had a hope that Justin might have tweeted me. I checked mentions, nothing new. At least nothing from Justin. I checked direct messages. There's still that crazy dream of him actually remembering me. I saw that there was nothing. My heart dropped. Then I just slammed the computer screen down and put it to the side. Then I thought back to how silly I was. Justin Bieber actually taking the time out to DM me something? Really? I picked my laptop up again and checked twitter once more. Somehow I found myself going back to my messages. Then I saw a new one... from this guy in my science class asking how to do a problem. Ugh. People these days. I refreshed and saw one from Justin Bieber. It was a link. A tinychat link with the words "swagafied" attached. I clicked on the link and it said that a password was required to enter. I typed in the word that he sent me and I was accepted. It took a while for my webcam to connect and everything. Once it was all done, I saw my face on the split screen and Justin was right next to it!

"Hey, how you doing?" He smiled wide at me.

I was pretty sure my face was just... horrible. like I saw just 5 cows having sex... at the same time. To me it was like that, probably just looked really shock to a normal person.

"Uh.. I'm good. How are you?" I tired to recover from it with a nervous smile.

"I'm good, thanks for asking, hun." He winked at me.

Oh my gosh. Is Justin Bieber seriously flirting with me? What happened to Gomez? Haha, I don't give a shit.

"You're welcome." I said and smiled. I didn't know what else to say to him.

"Let's hang out sometime? I'm in your town again."

"Sure. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nope. It's kind of late and I gotta go. Can I have your number so I can get back to you for details?"

"Yeah." I said and then gave him my number. I saw Justin put it into his phone and he said he texted me so I could get his.

After he went off and I closed my computer, I stuffed my face into my pillow and screamed!

I went to bed without doing my homework. It could always be done on Sunday instead. I got up the next morning and took a shower. I smelled good. I smiled and dried my hair. I didn't know what to wear, then again. When was I going to hang out with Justin? Where were we even going? I picked up my phone and it was out of batteries. Lovely. I charged it and waited for the screen to light up. Once it did I saw that I got a new message. It was from a new number and said it was Justin. I quickly added his phone number into my contacts list.

"Hey Shawty. How you doin'? (;" I just received that message.

"Hey, I'm thinking about what we're gonna do today (:" I quickly replied.

I felt my phone ring in my hand and looked down. It was an incoming call from Justin.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Hey, how about we hang out now? If you're not busy that is."

"Sure, Where do you wanna meet?"

"Let's go watch a movie? There's something I've wanted to see for a while now."

"Sure, fine with me." I said.

"Great, I'll meet you at the theater." Justin gave me the address to the one he wanted so I would know which one to go to and we hung up.

I got dressed in my jeans and white tank top and I had a light lime green cardigan on top to keep me a little warmer. The weather was really starting to warn up now. It's just the mornings and evenings that's cold.

"Hey." I saw Justin standing at the corner with his hood on his head and one feet resting against the wall to support himself as he had his arms crossed waiting for me.

"Hello, there." I smiled. Justin opened his arms and I went in for a hug.

"Let's go?" He asked and we walked into to get our tickets.

"2 passes to _Insidious_ please." Justin requested at the desk.

The woman behind the desk handed him two tickets and he handed one to me. I was reaching for my wallet to pay him back but he put his hand over mine and smiled, showing me that it wasn't worth it.

"Thanks." I smiled a real genuine smile.

We got our seats, it was pretty empty in there since the movie's been out for a while now. Plus, we went to the earliest one, most teenagers weren't even up at the time. Scary movies were more meant for nighttime anyways. We watched the movie without much talking and once the lights came back on we left. Outside of the dark theater room was surprisingly bright from the sunlight. It seemed like I forgot what sunlight even felt like on my skin. It was just dark, gloomy weather for the past weeks.

"Can we take a walk in the park?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to." It's been a long time since I've actually taken a walk in the park.

Once we got there, there wasn't a lot of people.

"So, how old are you?" Justin started the conversation.

"I'm 17." I answered. I already knew how old he was.

"That's amazing. Same age as me." He smiled.

"Yeah. My boyfriend's also 17." I brought Jason in.

"Oh... you have a boyfriend?" He sounded kind of disappointed.

"Yeah. His name's Jason. He actually really looks like you."

"Wouldn't you rather date the real thing?" Justin smirked at me.

He didn't think I was dating Jason because he looked like him, did he?

"He's a great guy. I really love him." I looked ahead.

"I understand. Sorry." Justin scratched the back of his head.

"No, it's alright. It's great actually meeting you in person though."

"You're amazing yourself."

"OH! Ice cream?" I asked as I saw an ice cream truck ahead of us.

"Yeah!" Justin said and he ran ahead. I followed behind him as we ran to the truck.

"What can I get you two?" The man asked.

"I'll get chocolate." Justin said after looking at the menu and turned to me "You?"

"Cookies and cream." I smiled wide thinking of the ice cream.

The last time I had some was at Jason's house after my little incident on the street, the night he saved me for the first time. Justin paid the man and he drove off to find new customers.

"Here you go." Justin handed me mine.

"Thanks, again."

"No problem. I should be thanking you for spending time with me."

"It's not problem. I feel honored that you would even want to spend time with me."

"Haha. You're funny." Justin joked.

"We walked around some more and ate. There were more people around now. It was around lunch time after all. Most families are out having picnics.

"SORRY!" A kid about up to my hips yelled as he pushed into me causing me to push my ice cream onto my nose a little.

"Haha, it's alright, be more careful next time." I said and tried to clean the ice cream off my nose with my left hand.

"Here, I got it." Justin pulled my hand away from my face and used his napkin to clean it for me.

"Thanks." I felt my cheeks flush red from how close his face was to mine.

Justin smiled and he got even closer. My smile disappeared and I almost moved back a little. He was faster and his lips touched my cheek.

"Sorry..." Justin pulled back quickly and blushed red.

"It's fine." I felt my ears getting hot.

I heard Justin's ringtone.

"Hello?" He answred.

"Alright, bye." He put his phone back into my pocket.

"Vanessa, I gotta go. It's been great hanging out with you... and I hope your boyfriend won't find out about that." He winked talking about the kiss on the cheek.

"My lips are sealed." I made the motion of sweeping my lips with my fingers like I just zipped it and threw the invisible keys away.

"Haha. See you another time, cutie." Justin pulled me into a hug and left.

Chapter End Notes:

How was it? you guys have been asking for this for a while now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

This afternoon with Justin was… Absolutely amazing. He was the perfect gentleman. I wish it would have lasted longer. Don't take me wrong, I still love Jason with all my heart. It's just Justin Bieber has been someone I've love for such a long time. I still feel like it's so surreal that I actually met him. TWICE! Never Say Never. I got home that night to see my mom sitting in front of her laptop. I wonder if she's doing her work or just checking out some online shopping.

"Mom. How are you?" I asked as I walked closer to where she was sitting on the family sofa.

"Hey, honey." She said looking up from her laptop and moved over for me to sit next to her.

"Online shopping?" I asked taking a look at her screen.

"Yeah. We need some more decor around the house."

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Yup. So do you like this green flower vase or it in red? I'm planning to put it on the dining table."

"Green."

"Why?"

"Jason likes green… Well he likes red too… But green. We need more green."

"Yes, yes we do. But Valentines day is coming up."

"Then red."

"But I like red roses. It'll clash."

"Green will be like Christmas colors."

"Let's get it in yellow." My mom clicked on the yellow version of it.

"PURPLE!" I laughed.

"So how was your day, sweetie?" My mom closed her laptop and turned to face me.

"Uh…" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh my! Spill it out!" She turned her whole body to face me completely.

"Well… I got a message from Justin Bieber last night, he said he was in town and wanted to hang out. So I agreed. And we did that today."

"Give me details!" My mom is such a teenager at times.

"Well… We watched a movie, then took a walk in the park and then got ice cream." I finished.

"Keep going…" My mom rushed me.

"That's it." I saw her face fall.

"That's it? No kiss? Nothing more romantic? I thought he was a romantic kid."

"Mom! We're not dating! I'm still with Jason!"

"I thought you would dump any guy for Justin Bieber?"

"Well… Jason's different. I love him." I smiled, more to myself.

"I'm happy for you… But is that really it? Not leaving out any parts?"

"Mom. Seriously, I love Jason. And that's pretty much it."

"Why did he pick you out of any girl? Don't take that offensively. You know I love you and that you're a beautiful girl… I'm sure Jason tells you that everyday." My mom winked.

"Have you been spying on me when I use the home phone?" I narrowed my eyes at the thought of her listening on the other phone whenever I talked to Jason with the home phone.

"No! No! I can just see it in the way he looks at you. Like you really mean something to him."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He mom put her hand over mine.

"So… How's your love life?" I stayed on the careful side incase she off offensive on me again.

"Fine… Why?"

"Not seeing anyone? No one you like?"

"Don't you find it awkward for me to date someone?"

"Well.. I guess, but if you're happy. I'm happy."

"Thank you. So what do you at to a mother-daughter day out tomorrow? Spa… Getting our nails.. Shopping. Those things."

"How about we start now? With making snacks and a movie?" I smiled.

"Yes! I love the way you think, daughter!"

"And I love my mother!" I opened my arms wide to hug her.

"I love you too." She came closer and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Let's go!" We got off the sofa and went into the kitchen.

This is how my mom and I are. We love each other. I understand how she has work and we hardly ever have the chance for days like this. But if we do, we make the best of it. My mom pretty much raised me. Sure I had to go to a babysitter or day care but she always came to pick me up on time. Always had something planned for my birthdays. She always got me whatever I wanted. Even though she's busy, she still know that I exist and love me no matter what.

I went to bed feeling extremely content that night. I checked my phone to see if I had any missed calls or anything. I felt guilty when I saw that I had 3 from Jason and 1 text. I checked the time of the calls which was about 3 hours ago. I decided not to call him back since he might be sleeping. The text read that he would be back soon. I was feeling even happier now! Girls day with my mom tomorrow and my boyfriend gets back. Life is great.

"WAKE UP!" My mom screamed while bursting through my door the next morning.

"WHAAAAAT?" I yelled out while hiding my head under my pillow.

"Days out starts now!"

"What time is it?" I pulled my hand out to search around for my phone.

"9AM! Let's get breakfast! C'mon!" My mom yelled and pulled the blankets off me and opened my blinds.

"I'm allergic to the light!" I yelled.

"Get up now and I'll pay for your french manicure set!"

"You'll pay for me anyways!"

"SO GET UP ALREADY IF I'M PAYING!"

"I'm up… I'm up." I dragged my body out and made my way to the bathroom.

After my shower to wake myself up I walked out to see my mom curling her shoulder length hair. It looks beautiful. She's beautiful. I went back into mine and looked outside the window. Most of the snow melted so I took my new flats out from it's box and got dressed in skinny jeans and a lacy shirt with a cardigan over top. I straightened my hair quickly and some light touches of makeup and went to my mom's room.

"Almost done." She said as she was applying her mascara.

"Take your time." I said and took my phone out.

I got a text from Jason sent at 3 in the morning when I was sleeping "Love you baby girl. I can't wait to get back. Come over to my place tonight? (;"

I texted back "I love you too and I miss you so much! And why? Been horny lightly? ;)" I hate time differences.

I deletes both of the messages incase my mom sees them… Just incase. We headed out to get breakfast and to start our fun day. I've missed Jason so bad and knowing that I'll be in his arms soon just made me all the more happier to start this day. And the weather's beautiful and dry without all the melted snow on the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

My mom drove us to the nail salon and we got our nails done. I had some glittery purple since I adore that color. My mom had green.

"Shopping?" I asked once my mom was paying.

"Lunch." She corrected me.

We walked our with smiles on our faces and laughing. Lunch finished and we got to the mall. My mom and I got many new outfits for summer. When we got back to our house I saw a red Chevy and I knew it belonged to Jason. Perfect. My day keeps getting better and better. I took off my seatbelt and hurried out of the car when my mom parked it.

"VANESSA!" I turned back to see the passenger window rolled down so she could talk.

"I'll be getting some grocery. Don't do anything with Jason while I'm gone." She laughed and drove off.

I brushed that off and ran to the door. When I opened it and ran into the living room I saw Jason starring out the window sitting on the sofa with a red hat on backwards and a grey sweated and his black jeans. He hasn't noticed me yet?

"Jason. You're back." I said soundly overly excited.

His head turned to my direction but no smile. Just his monotone facial expression that could scare off people.

"Probably not too happy about that, are you?" His voice sounded harsh to my ears.

"What? Why wouldn't I be? I've been waiting ever since you left." My smile faded and I took a careful step toward him.

"You were having fun while I was gone."

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

"Your nails, did he pay for them or did you use my card?" He stood up.

"Excuse me? I just got them done with my mom. Don't believe me then just call and ask her."

"Whatever." Jason scoffed and looked toward the window again.

"Jason. What's bothering you?" I walked over and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Hn." He grunted but I saw his eyes look down to the coffee table in front of us.

My eyes looked down and I saw a magazine sitting face up with Justin Bieber on the cover and me. My face wasn't exactly so clear but if you knew me, you could tell it was me.

"Explain why he was kissing you and wiping something off your face?" His voice frightened me.

"Jason-"

"Explain or I'm leaving." His eyes cold.

"It was for like 3 hours. We saw a movie before that. I swear to God that we didn't do anything in there."

"Hm. Fine. Explain the park."

"We were walking around then a little kid bumped into me and I got some ice cream on my nose and he wiped it off."

"The kiss?" His voice still guarded.

"He was hitting on me-"

"WHERE IS HE?" His voice raised.

"I don't know-"

"VANESSA… WHERE IS HE?"

"Jason. Calm down. I told him that I had an amazing boyfriend." I was now holding him back.

"If I ever see that kid, I'll fuck his face up."

"I know, chill."

"How dare he hit on my girl…" He mumbled.

"V. I love you.. I don't want anyone taking you away from me." Jason held me at arms length.

"I love you too. You know that." I hugged him.

"So how have you been?" I asked once we pulled apart and sat down.

"Decent. Better now that I'm with you."

"Same goes for me." Jason kissed the top of my head.

"Let me see your nails." He held my hand up.

"I can't believe you accused me of letting Justin pay for me."

"Why didn't you use my money?"

"It's fine. I'll give you back your card. It's in my room."

I stood up and took his hand to lead him to my room.

"Here you go." I reached into my wallet and pulled out his card.

I had my hand extended for him to take the card. Instead I was pulled forward and crashed into his body. His lips were on mine heavily kissing me with force. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. I missed his kisses.

Soon I found myself slowly taking small steps back until I reached the bed. Which I fell on with Jason on top of me, making out. Too busy to care about everything else.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Reader's discretion is advised. I am not responsible for what **you choose** to read.

**Jason's Point of View:**

I was furious when I saw those pictures of my girlfriend and Justin Bieber on the magazine. I was just casually walking around in New York City when I walked by a stand and that was what was jumping out at me. I immediately recognized that it was her. When I picked it up and read more about it all I wanted to do was go home and ask her about it. That's what I did. And that's where I am now. On top of her with her trapped underneath me on her bed.

"Jason, my mom's gonna be home soon." I heard her moan out as my mouth was on her neck to leave another fresher red mark on it.

I pulled back to say "Isn't the thrill of getting caught more of a turn on?"

"Jason.. My mom cannot walk in on us having sex. Just no, she'll flip!"

"Hmm, babe. I missed you so much. I don't think I can wait much longer."

I heard the door open and let out a sigh and got off of her and straightened myself up. She did the same and I saw her dry the dampened skin from my saliva off her neck. I pulled my eyes away from her and my phone out to check the time.

"Babe, I'll call you later. I gotta go."

"So soon?" Her voice sounded upset.

"Sorry."

"Jason, you're not mad, are you?"

"It'a fine. Don't worry about it." I replied and flipped my hair before putting my cap back on.

I pecked her lips quickly before leaving her house. On my way out I saw her mom. I obviously exchanged a quick hello and goodbye with her before walking out. I noticed that she had her nails freshly done too. At least Vanessa wasn't lying to me about that part.

When I got back home I waited for a few minutes before John came through the door with my good news.

"Your money's all in the bank. Here, I got the transaction of it too." He handed me a slip of paper.

It read that there was a current number of 25 thousand US dollars was in there.

"Thanks." I replied before pulling a lighter out of my pocket and burning the piece of paper to ashes.

John invited me to the club that night but I decided to pass on that. I felt jet-leg from the time difference and weather changes. I took a shower and ate something before taking some Tylenol to calm my headache. I was still upset about Vanessa "hanging out" with Justin Bieber. He's obviously taken an interest in her if he picked her and this town out of all to come and "visit". What bullshit. I decided to call her up like I said I would.

"Hey beautiful." I said once she picked up.

"How ya doin' sexy?" She laughed.

"Wish I was doin' you."

"Sorry, Jason. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"I don't know…"

"Baby, you know I'm hard right now just thinking about sex with you, right?" That was a total lie.

"I'm wet just thinking about your dick inside of me too."

"Babe, finger yourself. Close your eyes and imagine that it's me."

"I can't."

"Why not? I've fingered you countless times before."

"I'm not experienced like you are."

"Haha. Trust me. I'll make you orgasm even over the phone."

"Yeah? Try."

"Take off your pants. Leave your panties on."

"Now what?" I heard the lock on her door click lightly. I'm guessing she's really actually doing this.

"Go to your closet, I should still have my football in there. Take it out and get a thin pillow or even a blanket."

"Nevermind. Masturbation is just too much for me."

"It's phone sex, babygirl."

"Jason…"

"Babe, position the end of the football up and use your pillow to cover it."

"Mhm."

"Hump it."

"Huh?"

"Sit on it. Put your vagina on it. Then start slow and just grind against it. Trust me, it'll feel good."

"Oh God… Jason. How do you know these things?" I heard her gasp out from the pleasure it was giving her.

"I just do. Now take off your panties and start to go up and down on it. Baby, moan out my name."

"Oh, Jason…" I heard her moan which was starting to make my pants a little tighter than before.

"Yeah.. Keep going. Touch yourself. Pull on your clit."

"Jason." She kept moaning out my name as my hand was now on my dick, jacking off to the image of her doing what I was telling her and her moans.

"Hm, baby you make me so hard. I wish you were here to suck me right now. You owe me at least a blowjob tomorrow."

"Hand."

"I want your head down there. Sucking and sucking until I cum in your mouth, I wanna watch you swallow all of it and beg me for more. You on your knees in front of me." I moaned as my hand clamped around my dick harder.

"You think big, McCann."

"Kay, baby. Lay down on your bed now and spread your legs wide apart. Put your hand down there and insert a finger."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I fucking fingered you with your finger and mine together once."

"I can't with my nails."

"Fuck yeah you can. Just do it."

"No…"

"Fine, be sexually frustrated until tomorrow then."

"Jason, come over. Please. I need you so bad right now." She whined.

"I'm helping myself here."

"Baaaabyy, you're not gonna let your girlfriend be wet all night while waiting for you, are you?" I can just picture the pout she has on her lips right now.

"Finger yourself. I'm rubbing myself right now."

"It doesn't feel as good as your finger in me."

"Add another one."

"Jason, is anyone home?"

"I'm alone. Come over."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Don't touch your dick until then."

"That's torture!"

"You wanna just stick with your hands for to tonight then?" bitch.

"Bitch. you have 5 minutes."

"Haha. See you in 5, babe."

She hung up. I looked down at my fully erected cock pointing up. I'm glad I was circumcised when I was a baby. I went to my drawer and pulled out a couple of condom packages. This girl's got me so horny. Why is time taking so long to pass by? I walked downstairs and unlocked the door for her and returned back up to my room and closed the door.

I sat there with an erection. I couldn't wait anymore! I took my hand was gripped myself before going up and down. My head fell back from the pleasure and a groan escaped my throat. I was shocked and let out a gasp when I felt my bed tip and another hand on my dick and a hand on my waist.

"You didn't listen…" She whispered in my ear.

Her hand was on top of mine to stop my movements.

"You took too long."

"It wasn't even 5 minutes."

"Seemed like it."

"Hm, guess you're perfectly happy without me."

"No! Stay." I held my hand over hers that was on my dick and continued my movement.

"You don't deserve this. You've been a bad boy."

"Punish me, baby. Fuck me hard." I moaned, hardly able to talk from the pleasure.

"You sure that this is a punishment? You seem to be enjoying it." Her strong teasing voice continued.

"Trust me, it's torture." I lied.

"Get on the bed." She pushed me down hard and pulled out strings and tied my arms over my head to the headboard.

"Legs down." She ties those down also, I'm completely naked and bare to her eyes.

"Damn, I see you've been working out." Her hands trailed down from my biceps to my 8 pack.

"Lower…" I wish her hands would go back on my dick.

"Can you rap for me?"

" "Better cuff your chick if you with her. I can get with her and she accidentally slip fall on my dick. Oops, I said on my dick. I ain't really to say mean on my dick. But since we talking about my dick. All you haters say hi to it." "

"Good boy." She kissed my neck and her hands were on my dick again.

Soon I felt like I could just explode in her hands.

"Mouth… Suck me, babe."

"Hmm, no." She laughed and took her hands away.

I opened my eyes to see her undressing before getting back on the bed.

"V, ride me. Please."

She didn't say anything but lowered herself on my dick. I let out a moan and arched my back a little.

"Untie me. Baby."

"No. Tonight's my night."

"You better do me over good."

"I will." She winked and started to grind her hips.

"Go faster."

"I like it slow and passionate."

"I like it rough and fast."

"That's your problem. You're not on top now, are you?"

"I'll fuck you over until you can't walk once I get out of these." I pulled on the ropes that bounded my body to the bed.

"Haha. Just take this. If you're good. I'll go faster."

"Baby, untie my hands. I gotta put the condom on."

"Aw."

"Vanessa, I don't want little kids running around yet."

"Fine." She untied the rope and got off my dick. It was glistening with her fluids.

I reached down pretending to get the condom but instead I pulled the strings that held onto my ankles to free myself.

"JASON!"

"Baby. We'll do roleplaying next time. I need to fuck you now." I slipped on the condom and bent her over on the bed.

"Oh Jason!" She screamed when I entered myself from behind.

"Oh fuck, you're so tight. Bieber hasn't tapped this pussy yet."

"Oh you're wrong. He was so big! It stretched me a lot! I had the best sex of my life with him!"

My eyes widened.

"JUST KIDDING! Of course he didn't touch what is yours."

"I'm gonna murder that kid one day."

"Haha.. Harder. Jason."

"I thought you like it slow?"

"I was just teasing you. Go deeper, babe."

"Beg me for me."

"Please. Jason. Go faster."

I thrusted myself harder and deeper into her and she moaned at every single thrust of my hips. I couldn't hold it in anymore after her second orgasm that night and released into the condom over my dick.


	33. Chapter 33

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I stayed over at Jason's house that night beside him on his bed.

"Babe. Let's skip school today." Jason murmured against my head.

"I hate Monday's." I rolled over to wrap my arm around him.

"Skip with me."

"I'll have to tell my mom to phone in."

"Isn't she gonna ask you where you were last night?"

"She leaves early and doesn't know that I snuck out last night."

"Haha. Snuck out to have sex with a boy. Bad girl."

"You like yours bad."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Jason."

We laid together in bed for about 15 minutes until he got up to take a shower.

"Come with me." Jason pulled me up.

"In the shower?"

"Not like you haven't seen anything."

"You sure? I'm a little sore."

"You always complain about being sore after sex with me."

"You're rough."

"C'mon. Hot water will relax your muscles."

I flipped the blanket to one side and got out in nothing. Jason's eyes were on my body for a minute before he pulled away and turned the water on. He got in and helped me in after him.

"So when am I getting my blowjob?"

"We just had sex yesterday."

"We never had shower sex yet."

"Not today."

"Baby, I'm all turned on by your wet, naked body."

"Too bad."

I turned the other direction to change the water temperature a little before I felt hands on my hips and I'm guessing Jason's boner against my ass.

"Jason, stop it."

"C'mon, a quickie."

His hands traveled up to grasp my boobs.

"Jason.."

"V, c'mon. Shower sex is so much better." I hate it when he says things like that. It makes me think of him and other girls doing it.

"I wouldn't know." I replied bitterly.

"Let me show you." He whispered in my ear.

"No. I'm leaving if you're not gonna shower."

"Why the attitude?" Jason sounded pissed.

"Why is it whenever we're alone. You always want sex?" I returned his tone of voice.

"Don't say it like you don't like it."

"Shut up." I stormed out and dried myself quickly and put my clothes on.

I was pulling the strap on my bra when I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled against Jason's chest.

"Baby, I'm sorry." His chin rested on my shoulder.

"Whatever."

"I didn't mean it like how I said it in the shower. I'm sorry. You're probably upset because of how I compared it with my other sex experiences."

"That's exactly why I'm upset."

"Baby, you're my only one. You know that."

"I know… Just when you compare it like that it makes me feel like I'm not good enough."

"What? I don't like you just because you let me into your pants."

I didn't say anything.

"C'mon, don't tell me you think I'm only with you cause you'll have sex with me."

"Why do you always want me to suck your dick then?"

"Babe. You can't seriously think all of that cause I told you to suck me. What kind of boyfriend doesn't want their girl to suck their dick? I'll eat you out if you want. I'd love to."

"Jason. I just want our relationship to be a little more than just sexual."

"It isn't just sex."

"Yeah, if it's not then we're making out."

"So? That's not sex. Every couple make out."

"You always finger me whenever we do."

"Well you're usually wet when we do. I wanna pleasure you to the fullest."

"My mind races."

"Into sex with me. That's why you get wet. Face it, you're just as sex crazed like I am."

"Am not."

"Well I'm not some sex addict."

"I didn't say you were."

"Babe, if you wanna shower with me then come. If not then we can go back to your place so you can clean up and we'll go out."

"Alright." I was pleased that we were actually gonna go out. I'm not saying Jason doesn't take me on dates, it's just been a while.

"Come with me?"

"Fine." I smiled and followed him into the bathroom once again.

Jason changed into his sexy clothes afterward and we took his car back to my house. I changed quickly and lied to my mom telling her that I was sick so she would phone the school for me. Jason and I went out to breakfast after that.

"Let's go to the mall. I wanna get some stuff."

"Sure." I replied and took a sip of my drink.

When we got to the mall Jason went into footlocker to get some shoes and gym shorts. I was on the girl side just looking around while he was asking the clerk for his shoe size. I saw one of those Adidas zipper hoodie that could be used for doing gym or just going out or whatever.

"Want one?" Jason came up beside me causing me to jump out of surprise.

"It's $75. I didn't bring that much."

"I'll pay the difference."

"I'll pay you back."

"Don't sweat it, babygirl." I got my size and handed it to Jason and my money.

He paid them with his shoes and we walked out. Jason carried both of the bag with his shoes and my hoodie.

We walked past an ice cream store and the gentleman he was, got me ice cream. Jason has one arm around my waist as we walked down the mall.

"Want some?" I held the ice cream to his mouth.

"Thank, babe." Jason ate some off and kissed my cheek sweetly.

I was trying to move away from him a little playfully when he tried to kiss my lips and accidentally bumped into someone. She looked extremely familiar.

"Oh sorry." I apologized but she just gave me a hatred glare and walked off.

"What's up with her." I said to Jason while turning my head back to look at her retreating form.

"She's just jealous she doesn't have a boyfriend that loves his girlfriend as much as you do." Jason said and kissed my cheek.

"Haha, you're so mean. It's probably not even true."

"She was rude to my girl. Plus she's probably single. She's ugly."

"Jason!" I hit him playfully on the arm for his mean comment.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Can you guys please go read chapter 27? It's a chapter that I actually didn't upload before. I missed it for some stupid reason. (I know I had a 27, but that was actually 28. I messed the order up, sorry.) It's also one of those chapter where it brings them closer (not sex) Everything else is the same. This is the new chapter by the way (:


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter notes:** Reader's discretion is advised.

**Jason's Point of View:**

That girl looked oddly familiar too. It's like I've seen her before somewhere. Oh well, I see girls everywhere I go anyways. I brushed it off and continued to walk around the mall with Vanessa. When we got back to her house someone had toilet papered it. What the fuck. After we finished cleaning up we went upstairs to her room to fuck. Haha, just kidding.

"Jason."

"Yeah?" I said putting my arm around her as we're sitting on her front yard.

There was no one around. People were either at school or work. It was just us. The sun was warm and there was a light breeze once in a while.

"Who do you think did this?"

"Haters."

"I didn't do anything for people to hate me though."

"That's life. You do something and people hate you, you DON'T do anything and some will still hate you. Can't please everyone."

She gave out a sigh and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Cheer up, I'm here."

"Haha yeah. Thanks." She gave me a small peck on the lips and pulled back.

"Just know that as long as I'm with you, no one will lay a hand on your pretty little head." I pulled her chin toward me and kissed her hard.

She climbed onto my lap to get a better position while our mouth was over each others. My hand slipped itself under her shirt and unclasped her bra. She let out a gasp and I took the chance to slip my tongue into her mouth.

"Jason, we're in public." She breathed out between kisses.

"No one's around." I mumbled back.

Somehow I managed to slip her bra off and tossed it aside behind me. She was in her t-shirt with no bra. My hands were fondling with her boobs while her hand was rubbing the tent in my pants.

"Slut." I pulled back when I heard that comment.

Vanessa also heard it as she spun her head around to see who the comment came from.

"Fuck off." I said

"You're a slut. Doing shit with guys in public in the middle of daylight! Your mother must be ashamed of you, whore." She said with her hand on her hip.

She's the same girl from the mall… AND ALSO THE ONE FROM THE CLUB!

"I know who you are. Just because I'm dating Jason means I must get hate? Well if you're so heated up just by seeing us make out, you must be dying to know that I already fucked him." Vanessa stood up and went face to face with the girl.

"You bitch!" She balled her hands into fists at her side.

"He begged me for it. You jealous?" She had a mocking smirk on her face.

I has one on mine too. I was just sitting there leaning back on my hand and watching the little bitching fess going on.

The girl was standing there trying to keep her anger in and something else to say.

"So fuck off and find someone else because Jason McCann is MINE." Vanessa had her hands on her hips, standing her ground.

"You'll regret this…" She had her hands up, about to punch someone.

I stepped in before it got violent.

"Leave." I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend's waist from behind.

She gave me a glare and left.

"Bitch needs to know that you're mine." Vanessa turned around and hugged me.

"Haha. Yes, and boys need to know to keep their eyes and thoughts away from you."

"She's lucky you stepped in before it got physical."

"Baby, forget her and let's get back to this." I rubbed my boner against her front and winked.

"Haha. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and picked up her bra before we went back to her room to continue it.

I pushed her on her bed and pulled my shirt over my head before going back down on her. She spread her legs apart so I could go in between them.

"Let's get these jeans off of you." I said and pulled them off.

"Wait. Jason, do you have condoms?"

"Shit… I'll just pull out."

"You can finish off in my mouth." She winked and her cheeks flushed red from what she just said.

Those thoughts excited me even more and I put my mouth over hers and continued our make out. My hands moved down as hers was in my hair, messing it up. I moved her underwear aside and pushed a finger in.

"Hm, baby. You're so wet already." I moaned into her ear.

"Jason.." She moaned out and her mouth attached onto my neck.

She was sucking and licking my neck in one spot and her teeth pulled at the flesh before licking it again. I'm sure she's trying to leave a hickey there. I don't let girls do that to me, she's the first one but I didn't care. It felt too good for me to resist.

I let out a groan and a moan from the pleasure of her clamping around my fingers that was inside of her and her sucking on my neck.

"Baby, cum for me." I whispered in her ear and licked it lightly.

"Jason.." She half moan and arched her back. I knew that her orgasm was coming and I quickly pulled my fingers out and went down.

I pulled her underwear down and spread her legs even wider. I was now face to vagina. She looked down at me in shock and I gave her a smirk before licking her.

Her hands grabbed onto the sheets underneath her and her back arched. She tried to close her legs but I pulled them apart.

"Baby, just enjoy." I said and continued to play with her using my tongue.

"Jason!" She screamed out before letting go and I cleaned her with my mouth.

"Taste yourself." I said and kissed her before she could reply. There was still some of her cum on my lips.

With just eating her out. My pants were extremly uncomfortable to keep on by now.

"Jason."

"Baby, open your legs. I'll go gentle.. I promise." I said desperately.

As soon as I thrusted myself in I lost control and couldn't help but to slam myself in over and over with an amalistic behavior. I stopped myself when I heard her whimper out in pain.

"I'm sorry." I apologized snapping back into reality.

"No, don't. Keep going." She moved her hips.

I was so close when I remembered that I didn't have a condom on and pulled out.

"Baby. Suck me. Please." I begged and laid back down on her bed.

I felt her hot mouth on my dick and I tired to hold it in for as long as possible but jizzed in her mouth when her hands went to the parts of my dick that she couldn't fit into her mouth.

I pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head before pulling the blanket over us.

**End notes:** If you don't like these kind of chapters then speak up now. Thank you for reviewing 3


	35. Chapter 35

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Seeing that girl again scared the shit out of me. Since she sent that threat and everything. Then again, I have Jason with me. There's nothing to be scared of. I trust him 100%.

"V, what's wrong?" Jason asked from my side.

"Uh, nothing."

"You sure?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yup. Let's get up." I put my hand on the edge of the blanket about to pull it aside.

"Babe, lay with me for a bit longer."

"I have to clean up and look like I was home sick all day." I sigh. I don't wanna get up, I was perfectly comfortable in bed next to Jason.

"I'll help you." Jason said and got up and put some pants on.

I got dressed in loose shorts and a tank top. We cleaned the house a little and Jason left before my mom got home.

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry I couldn't come home early." I heard through the voicemail from our home phone.

I gave another sigh. I have to be alone for who knows how long now. I felt sleepy. There wasn't anything to do. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and I noticed that my neck had many red spots from Jason. I touched one and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I turned on the hot water and cleaned myself.

"Mom, call me whenever you get this." I left her a voicemail after the beep.

I just wanted to hear her voice. I was debating on if I should go visit Jason or not. I decided against that idea. He needs some alone time to breathe. I got some food and went to the living room to watch TV.

I heard my cellphone ring from upstairs and went to get it. When I reached it the person had already hung up. My cellphone plan didn't come with called ID so I didn't know who it was or who to call back. I grabbed my phone with me and headed downstairs. I continued to watch mindlessly at whatever was on TV to pass the time. I picked up my cellphone to check the time since I didn't have the energy to turn my head around and look at the clock hanging on the wall behind me.

Ding dong. Who's at my door at this time? I got up and went to the front door. I didn't see anyone there. Is someone ding dong ditching my house at this hour? I heard it again. I walked to the other side of the house to get the backdoor. I opened the door and a bag was pulled over my head. I did what a normal person would, scream. Who the fuck would kidnap me AT THIS TIME IN MY OWN HOME?

I was kicking and screaming when I felt myself being lifted off my feet and slung onto someone's shoulder. I was kicking and screaming and pounding on the guy's back demanding to be out down. Why do I bother? It's not like if I say it enough they would. My heart was beating hard against my ribcage and my blood was racing.

I felt myself being sliding back on something hard. I'm guessing the back of a white van. Fuck. I realized that I still had my phone and quickly stuffed it inside my bra so they wouldn't notice. The bag was pulled over my head and I saw the faces of my kidnapper. None of the faces were fresh in my mind. One guy came closer and put duct tape over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

He then closed the 2 large doors leaving me in pitch darkness. I heard 2 doors close as the guys got into the car. I heard the engine start up and felt the bumps on the road of a moving vehicle. I can almost hear my own heartbeat pounding in my ears. I clutched my chest as I wished well for my family members and Jason. I felt something hard under my hand. My face froze as I remembered that I had my cellphone in there. I pulled it out and sent Jason a text of help and telling him that I was kidnapped at my own house. I texted my mom that I was gonna be at a friend's house so she wouldn't worry if I don't get home that night. I had a horrible feeling in my guts that I wouldn't be home. I was about to dial 911 when I heard the guys coming. I stuffed my phone back into my bra wishing that they wouldn't get anywhere near there to find it. I held my head in my arms with my legs pulled up into a ball.

"Get out." The boy with the dark hair pulled me by my upper arm and hauled me out of the back of the van.

I let out a scream of pain and fear. I've watched movies. I was being pulled into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. I couldn't tell where it was exactly since I was surrounded by darkness. The only dim light I had was by the crescent moon above my head. I prayed to God that Jason would think I was serious and not text back asking if I was trying to give him a heart attack. I had forgotten to turn the ringer off. If someone decided to phone me now, I'd be screwed.

"Get down!" The blond screamed and pushed me down.

They looked my age. Probably like Jason, if not then a little older than him. Not a lot.

"Why am I here?" My voice was shaking as I asked.

"Cause you have a sexy body." The blond replied as I felt his eyes at my chest.

I just prayed that he wouldn't notice that the side I kept my phone in was bigger than the other.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to pull his attention away from my chest.

His eyes went back up to my eyes and then left to look around the place. I wonder why I was never blindfolded like how hostages in the movies would be. And how my kidnappers never covered their own faces either.

"Over here!" He waved his hand in the air to call someone over.

**End notes:** Sorry I stopped there. It was getting long. Must have been tiring for the eyes so wait for the next chapter (:


	36. Chapter 36

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I saw a bright light coming from where the door opened and a black figure getting bigger and bigger.

"Good job, boys." That cold voice said.

"You fucking low life cunt!" I screamed and trashed in the guy's arms to get out.

"Haha, babe. Such nice words for me already?"

"Cole, where do you want her?" The one with dark hair asked.

"Bedroom upstairs." He replied and licked his lips while looking at me.

"I'm not having sex with you, fuckface!" I screamed.

"Sweetheart, Jason's not better looking than I am. Plus." He bent down to whisper in my ear "My dick's probably bigger than that white trash."

Those words got me heated up. No one insults my boy without getting spazzed out at.

"Listen, the only trash here is YOU! Jason didn't kidnap me at least!"

"We'll see what you have to say about Jason after our little fun." His said in a monotone voice.

"Fuck off! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You don't have a choice." He pointed upstairs to a room and those guys behind me lifted me up and carried me against my own will.

"C'mon! Please? Let go." I tried to pursway the guys carrying me there.

"Missy, you ain't paying us." The blond replied and laughed.

I was brought inside a room and then shoved on the surprisingly soft bed and they tied my arms behind my back and my feet together by the ankle. I was laying on the bed on my side. When the guys left I tried twisting and turning to sit on my butt at least. That way I won't look so vulurable. When I finally got on my butt I heard the door creek open. There's the devil himself. In this room they have candles on the table so I got a better look at Cole. He grew since the last time I saw him. He was pretty tall. Maybe even taller then Jason. He's been working out but not as big as Jason. Just getting there. His hair was styled in some sort of a messy way but it didn't look so bad on him.

"I like the way you check me out." He smirked.

"I wasn't checking you out." I turned my head to the side and let out an annoyed huff.

"C'mon, I'm not ugly. Look at me." He said in a more gentle voice then before.

I remained silent since I didn't want to call him ugly and didn't want to call him handsome either. Since Jason's much better looking in my eyes. I saw that he recovered finely from Jason's fist greeting to his face.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me that." I said bitterly, still refusing to look at him.

"Why? Because McCann calls you that?" His sudden outburst made me jump a little but I regained my composure.

I turned my head to see him coming toward me. I was pushed back onto the pillows and Cole hovered above me.

"I'll make you so wet for me way faster than he can. I'll show you I'm better in bed too." He whispered in my ear.

"Get off!" I wiggled around since I couldn't push him off.

"You like grinding already?" He had that stupid smirk planted on his face again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"The fact that I'm not inside of you." He said and took the ropes around my ankle off and pulled them apart before getting in between.

"EW!" I screamed.

"Don't play innocent! I know Jason's been in between your legs."

"He's my fucking boyfriend! At least when I do it with him I actually want to!"

"How many times have you two fucked?" His voice changed from teasting to monotone, to non believing and now to sad.

"None of your business!"

"When was the last time?" Same voice as before.

"That doesn't concern you!"

"You know that piece of trash has Aids right?"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING MURDER YOU? JASON IS CLEANER THAN YOU WILL EVER FUCKING BE!"

"I'm still a virgin." He said in a soft voice while looking into my eyes.

My face changed from outraged to blank. He's still a virgin? Bullshit.

"Bullshit. Do you think I'm 5?" I let out a scoff.

"No, really. I wanted my first time to be with you."

"Why did you do Jason? He wasn't even a virgin when you guys had sex. You deserved better." He continued.

"Why do you want me then? I'm not one."

"You're different." He used one hand to run it down my jaw.

"Cole, please just let me go." Since he likes me then maybe I can sweet talk him a little and he'll let me go.

"No!" His voice got harsh again and he crashed his lips onto mine.

It was moving against my roughly but I kept my lips pressed against each other tight to block him out. I felt his hands going straight to my boobs and playing with them. I let out a gasp and he took his chance and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He pulled back and slipped 2 fingers past my bra and pulled out my phone.

"You have a phone with you?" He screamed.

"You better not have called him…" His voice low and clearly pissed.

He opened my phone and dumb little me didn't set a password on it. He was looking through it while sitting on my crotch and grinding against me.

"YOU FUCKING TEXTED HIM!" He screamed gave me an evil glare.

I was so terrified at the moment. Did Jason reply to it? What did it say?

"LIZ!" He screamed and about a minute later I saw the girl all up on Jason walked in.

"Whore." She said once she saw me under Cole, her brother and took a picture of our position.

"Take this away." He said and tossed her the phone.

She caught it in time and began looking at it.

"You fucking sucked his dick?" She screamed at something she saw on my phone.

"THE FUCK?" I screamed since I know I only did it once and never took a damn picture of it.

"What's this?" She turned the screen my direction for me to see.

It was a picture of me laying on Jason's lap and we were kidding around as he had my phone in his hand and pushed me face down on his crotch. He still had his pants on! This girl's trippin'!

"Leave!" Cole shouted and pointed a finger at the door.

She was going through photo after photo on my phone on her way out.

"She's had a crush on him for a while now. She must be so mad seeing you in pictures with him."

"Let me go talk to her." I lied trying to find my chance to book it out of this place.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Cole screamed.

He ripped off my shirt leaving me in my black silk bra. His hands were grabbing them roughly. I was saved by his sister when she came back in holding my phone against her ear.

"Jason's on the line. He wants to talk to you." She said with one handing blocking him from hearing it. He handed the phone to her brother.

"I have your little sex toy. You can't have her back. Good day." He slammed the phone and threw it across the wall where I saw it break in pieces.

I turned my head to look at my broken phone.

"He left marks on you!" Cole screamed and grabbed my neck which I let our screams.

"OW! LET ME GO!" I trashed around trying to get out of his grasp.

"HE FUCKING LEFT HICKEYS ON YOUR NECK!" He screamed again and his grip tightened.

When he said those words images of Jason on top of me biting and licking at my neck flashed in my mind. It must have for Cole to for him to get so angry so fast.

**End notes:** Oh my gosh. That was so long. This story has been going on for a while now. I think it's time to end it soon. This is kind of like my big climax (not done explaining the situation yet) so it'll end soon. I want to do another Jason McCann story. But he'll be more of a badass than this one.


	37. Chapter 37

**Jason's Point of View:**

When I got out from my shower I saw that I had a text from Vanessa. A smile instantly lit up on my face. The colors of my face drained after I read her text message. I debated on if she was just kidding. No, she wouldn't joke about something like this. I pulled a pair of sweat pants over and a shirt. I grabbed my hoodie on the way out with my phone in my hand and drove to John's house. That bastard better not have girls over right now.

"What?" He sounded annoyed at the door.

"Vanessa. She's in trouble!"

"Hm. Why are you here?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"She's part of us. No man gets left behind." I gritted my teeth trying to keep my anger in check.

"Jason, last time I checked, you didn't want her to be a part of us. You said it was better for her to stay away from us. Why would you even have the idiotic brain to bring that up?"

"John. I'm not kidding." I balled my hands into fists at my side.

"Kid. I don't help with your personal life. Now get the fuck off my property." And he slammed the door in my face.

I stormed off. On my way back to my car I found a rock the size of a size 12 shoe and I picked up the heavy object and threw it into John's window. That bitch will learn to fuck with me. I heard the shattering glass and saw John coming toward the window and started yelling words at me with words that I didn't care about. All I needed was to know where she was. I didn't care where. I'd go there and bring her out safely. I felt this heavy feeling in my chest. Guilt, worry, sorrow. What if they did something to her? I had a pretty good idea who "they" were. Must be Cole and his sick little sister. If only I knew where they were… I went back home quickly and on the way there I called Vanessa's cellphone. Maybe she still has it with her. A girl's voice picked up. But it wasn't Vanessa's. A more… Higher voice. It was his sister.

"Give the fucking phone to your brother." I shouted into the phone.

"I have your little sex toy and I'm not giving her back." I heard that and it made me clutch the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white.

I got back home and saw my dad sitting on the couch watching TV. I didn't bother to say anything to him when he said hi to me. I rushed up to my room and flipped my bed upside down and took out that silver gun I had down there. I grabbed some extra bullets and hid it under my hoodie. I changed into jeans and grabbed my pocket knife and stuffed it in the pocket. Along with a lighter. I feel safer with a lighter. I just do.

I ran to my car with my backpack with a whole bunch of other weapons and… Extra clothes. Who knows… This might, probably will turn out bad. I slung it onto the passenger seat and drove off. I still had no idea where I was driving to. All I know was that I couldn't stay in one place. I knew I had to calm down and think. But my mind and heart was racing too fast above it's normal speed for me think properly. I stepped down hard on the brake causing my body to launch forward but held back by my seatbelt. Fuck. I need to calm down. Where the fuck would they be? I slammed my head down hard on the steering wheel as if it would stop all these thoughts going on in my head, driving me insane. My left hand clutched my chest and I felt myself tearing up. She might be hurt right now and I'm being the selfish jerk just sitting in my car. I pulled out my phone to check the time that the text was received at. Not too long ago. I went up farther. Still not clear on where I was going. I was a white van drive past me from up the hill where there was an abandoned warehouse. White van? The fuck. In this time of night? My mind started racing. Cole probably got other people to do the dirty work for him with kidnapping her. I went full speed to the warehouse. There's a huge chance. Even not, at least I'm going somewhere instead of just sitting there letting my guilt and worry eat me alive.

When I got to the warehouse I saw that there was lights. I left my backpack in the car and got out. I made sure my gun was loaded. If he touched her, I'll fucking bust his skull in pieces. I opened the door slowly and creeped in. There was a big room and a higher level with smaller rooms. It was like a big rusty, dirty mansion.

"Cole! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!" I shouted once I stood in the middle of the room and made sure there were no traps around me.

"Oh he's busy fucking that whore right now. He probably can't hear you over her moans. Sorry, but you have me." His sister stepped out in a bra and short shorts.

"Where the fuck are they?" I pointed my gun straight at her.

I honestly didn't give a fuck anymore. She will die here along with her brother.

"Oh Jason. You're so fucking hot right now." She said and took a step toward me.

My face turned into one full of disgust as I left her and ran up the stairs. I opened every single door until I found them.

What I saw made my heart clutch in pain. She was handcuffed to the bed and that fucking bastard was raping her. I aimed my gun at him and about to pull the trigger when a baseball bat slammed down onto my hand and his head turned my way.

"NOT WHEN I'M AROUND YOU WON'T!" His bitchy sister screamed.

I tested out my fingers to see if they were broken. Thank God not. Cole was putting his pants on leaving Vanessa to cry on the bed. She looked so vulnerable. Her neck had many handprints and cuts.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER NECK?" I screamed as I tackled him down.

"JASON!" I heard Vanessa's panic scream behind me.

My fist met his face again as I punched down on his nose.

"Haha! You left your fucking mark on her. I needed to leave MY mark. Those cuts will turn into scars and she'll have them for the rest of her life!" He let out a sick laugh and I was about to punch down on his mouth when I was called back by Vanessa's hurtful crying voice.

I got up and went to her and got the handcuffs off with force and cut the ropes off with the knife he had on the table.

"Come fight me like a man. No weapons." Cole said standing up on his feet again.

"HAHAH! Your gonna need the weapon you weak piece of shit." I spit out.

"Try me, McCann."

"Let's go." I said as I held my world tightly in my arms.

"No, Jason. Don't." She cried out into my chest.

"No. Sorry, but I can't listen to you this time. I love you, I'll be right back." I kissed her head softly and walked out.

Vanessa's Point of View:

When I saw Jason walk through that door I knew everything would be alright. I was indeed a little surprise when John didn't come in after him. He started to beat Cole and I felt so incredibly happy. That fucking piece of shit raped me, cut my neck. Good thing was that I don't scar very easily. I prayed to God that I wouldn't now. He cut at almost everywhere on my neck. I would be so ugly if it decided to scar. When I heard Cole challenge Jason to a fight my heart started to pound harder than before. Jason of course took the fight on. I knew he would. I don't want to see him get hurt. I had strong confidence in him that he would win, but I still wanted him without a single scratch which was impossible. When Jason walked out of the room I was sitting on the ground putting on my clothes and the hoodie that Jason took off for me to keep warm as he went downstairs with Cole. I heard sounds of punches and kicks and I sat there with my eyes close and arms around my leg like a ball and repeated all of the prayers that I knew of and prayed to God that Jason would he the one walking back up here instead of Cole. I don't know how long I was sitting there but my attention was pulled back when I heard Liz cry out

"YOU FUCKING CHEATED!"

I ran out and stood there holding onto the railing of the ramp as I looked down. I saw a bloody Jason hunched over Cole's corpse. Then I saw and heard the impact of the metal that Jason dropped in his hand. A bloody knife. A pocket knife. Jason cheated. He pulled out a weapon. My face was just there starring. My eyes dragged themselves to Liz who was dining toward Jason from behind with a knife in her hand. Not while I'm here I thought to myself. I crawled to Jason's gun near the door and aimed it at her. I can't let her even get close to Jason. I held it with both hands and pulled the trigger. My body was pushed back a little from the impact of the gun shot. I closed my eyes but I also heard a girl scream out in pain. Liz's scream. I opened my eyes to see her fall to the ground with a bullet in her left chest. I just killed her. I turned my head to see Jason gapping at me.

I dropped the gun and ran down into Jason's arms. As soon as I hit his chest tears were streaming out of my eyes. I JUST KILLED SOMEONE! I can't believe this! How could I have pulled the trigger? Was it impulse on for someone I love? WAS IT BECAUSE OF ALL THE HATE I HAD TOWARD HER?

"Shh, baby. It's alright. I'm here. Babe, stop crying." Jason repeated it after the other and was rubbing my back up and down fast to calm me down.

"Vanessa, I love you." He pulled my face up and kissed me.

He didn't stop until I kissed him back.

"Baby. I know you're very scared, shocked, sorry, worried but you need to listen to me."

"Yeah." I stuttered out.

"Kay. I need you to help me set this place on fire. We need to destroy as much as we can. Can you help me do that, sweetheart?" Jason held me at arms length and looked me straight in the eyes. He was dead serious.

I nodded slowly. I was getting the hiccups. Jason ran outside and brought back jugs of gasoline. I did what he did. We pretty much soaked the bodies in gasoline and everything else was wet from it. Jason then led me back to the car. He threw the jugs into the warehouse and put me in his car and buckled my seat belt for me. He kissed my lips quickly and close my door. I saw him run past the car and stood at the front of the warehouse. He pulled out his lighter and lit the flame up and ran back to the car. He had already started the engine so we drove off. I turned my head back to see the flame getting bigger and bigger, slowly it swallowed the whole place up.

"Jason…" I started.

"Shh, baby. Give me a minute."

I nodded my head and looked straight ahead. Jason had both of his hands on the wheel and was looked like he wasn't even there. Just his body was, his mind and soul was somewhere else.

end notes: not gonna name names, but some bitch (Justin Bieber) doesn't wanna wish me happy birthday today, so I'm kinda bummed. He doesn't wanna acknowledge my existence.


	38. Chapter 38

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Jason dropped me off at his house. He carried my tired body out of the car and up to his room. Jason laid me down in his bed as I was just laying there sort of staring into space. Jason stripped himself down to his boxer and hovered over me.

"Baby. Shower with me and I have somewhere to show you before the sun rises." He whispered and started to strip me.

Jason carried my naked body to the shower and I stood up on my feet. Jason had the water hot as he washed me. His mouth at time to time would kiss me. I felt him push me up against the wall as we made out. I played along and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his semi-hard cock on my inner thigh.

"Babe, is it too soon for you already?" He asked out in between kisses.

Yes I may be wet from what we're doing but I still felt very violated from what happened earlier.

"Sorry, Jason." I said and kissed him.

"I understand. I apologize for not getting there earlier." He said and caressed my face.

We made out some more and Jason kind of got himself off to me while just standing there. I found it extremely hot. We washed us quickly after that and be dried both of us. I didn't bother to change into my clothes. Jason let me wear his. I just put my bra back on and one of his YMCMB sweatshirt and one of his sweatpants but I readjusted the waistband to actually stay up without me holding it up. I sat down on his bed after blow drying my hair as Jason was wearing his black Adidas track pants with the white stripes on the outside of the leg. He was standing in his bathroom shirtless while blow drying his hair. Sexy view for me. I laid down on his bed and the sleeves on his sweatshirt was too long for my arms so it covered half of my hand. His clothes smelled so good. I put my hand over my nose and smelt it while he wasn't looking.

"Are you sleepy?" Jason asked walking toward me shirtless.

I saw that he had many bruises on his chest, stomach and side.

"You're hurt." I said frowning.

"Minor bruises." He said and reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"No, I'm alright." I answered his previous question.

"Good. Wanna come watch the sunrise with me?" Jason asked smiling at me.

"I'd love you." I got up and a smile on my face from the thoughts of watching the sunrise next to Jason.

Jason drove us to somewhere that he wouldn't tell me. From looking outside I could tell that we were driving away from the city. I felt happy. All these grass around me the sky was starting to get brighter. We were hitting dawn.

"Jason, where are we going?"

"Somewhere I want to share with you." He smiled and held my hand while he drove.

"You're amazing." I said while examining the side of his head with the sun on the other side of him.

"Haha, what?" Jason laughed and took his eyes off the road for a minute.

"You're the most incredible person I've ever met. You've saved me countless times yet I've done nothing in return." I looked down at my realization of what a horrible girlfriend I've been.

"Vanessa, you're not a horrible girlfriend. You have done so much for me without seeing it yourself." Jason started and I felt the car come to a complete stop in the middle of the road with no one else around us.

I took off my seatbelt like how Jason took off his.

"Come." He said and got out of the car.

I opened my door and he got up on the back of his chevy truck and helped me up. We sat in the back where you use to load supplies or whatever.

"It's beautiful." I commented with my head laying on his shoulder as his arm was around me.

"The sunset and you. You have no idea how you have changed my life."

"Explain to me how I changed it."

"You stopped me from doing everything bad. I don't wanna scare you but before you came along sex had no meaning to me. I just used the girl. I didn't care if she was pleasured or not, I just used her. Drugs was an everyday thing to get away from stress. Drinking got into a regular routine that it almost replaced water for me. I was never home. Always out. You've changed all that. Even my relationship with my heartless dad. He's starting to become more human, care more for me. Your appearance in my life had a huge impact. Did you think I ever had a girlfriend? You're my first."

"Jason.." I looked into his eyes with shock. I never knew I was all that to him.

"I'm sorry I may not be the perfect guy you like. The one that's all popular in school, captain of the football team, gets the perfect grades, parents would approve highly of, the one with a bright future."

"You're not the perfect guy to society, but you're the perfect guy in my eyes. I don't need or want you to be all that. I want you to stay the Jason McCann that I fell in love with forever."

"Vanessa, you don't understand. I'll be 18 soon. We're leaving school soon. I have no idea what I will be doing with my life. I never actually thought that I would make it to my high school graduation. I used to believe that I'd get killed like Cole did or just kill myself and just release all the pain I felt."

"Jason, don't say that."

"What I'm saying is you deserve better."

No no. He can't be getting to that subject.. No.

"Jason, please. Don't. Just shut up and kiss me." I crashed my lips onto his. I had to kiss him before he said the words I dreaded most.

I got on his lap and we made out. Jason was totally into it which left me feeling somewhat steady.

"Do you trust me?" I asked Jason after he pulled back so we could breathe.

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

"Then never leave my side. Marry me."

"Haha. I should be the one asking you that."

"Jason. I'm not kidding. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I sound like some obsessed girl, but please."

"I love you, but aren't we too young?"

"Why are you turning me down? That took a lot of guts to ask you." I looked down feeling extremely hurt.

"I didn't reject you. Just, now's not the time to get married. Give me 2 years to get my life sorted out. Then I'll be the one asking you that if you still love me by then." He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"I'd say yes in a heartbeat." I smiled with pure bliss.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Jason asked with my hand in his.

"Sure." I smiled and kisses his cheek.

He helped me down and we walked hand in hand down the road that looked endless. The sun was rising on our left. I felt super warm in Jason's clothes and him by my side. We chatted about random stuff, dreams, hopes, how we could possibly turn it all into reality. Jason turned his cellphone off so we wouldn't be interrupted during this beautiful moment. This was my ideal kind of date even thought he doesn't know it. Just doing anything meaningful with the one you love. It doesn't have to be a candle lit dinner, doesn't have to be going to the movies or anything. As long as the company's great, I'm perfectly happy.


	39. Chapter 39

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"Jason, I need a new phone. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked on our car ride back home.

"I use a Blackberry. They're pretty good."

"I'm no good with smartphones."

"Haha. How can you not be?"

"Idunno. I just want a regular phone."

"What was your old phone?"

"iPhone."

"The fuck? That's a smartphone!"

"I don't like them anymore. I'll just get a regular phone."

"Blackberrys have brickbreaker…"

"I'm getting that." I said before we both burst into laughter.

Jason's left hand was on the steering wheel and his other hand was holding mine on my lap. The sun kept rising on our way back home.

"So how are you feeling?" Jason asked and rubbed my hand.

"I'm alright. Better now that I'm with you."

I knew he was talking about what happened before. I was recovering. I guess it wasn't as bad. I wasn't a virgin when it happened anyways. He wasn't as big as Jason so whatever. What's been done is done. Jason killed the guy so he can't be that mad anymore.

"You mad?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Not so much after that I killed him." He chuckled lightly.

"Are you not scared being in this same car with me right now?" Jason asked out in a whisper but I could hear him perfectly.

"Why should I be?" I asked back slowly.

I didn't see anything wrong or different with Jason.

"I just killed someone. I know I've done it before but not when you're around. I didn't even know you back then."

"Well you're still the same Jason McCann to me. The one that loves me, will protect me, comfort me, treat me like a princess. You're not any different in my eyes than when I met you."

"Really?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Promise you that I'm telling the truth."

"I love you, Vanessa."

"I love you too." I went over and kissed his cheek quickly and pulled back.

We had lighter conversation talks on the way back. When Jason dropped me off at home I saw 2 cars parked in the driveway. Who the hell does the second car belong to? I looked over in Jason's direction to see him with a blank expression. His face in a façade. Does he know who this car belongs to?

"Hurry." Jason said and took his seatbelt off and slammed the door shut after he got out.

I did the same and ran after him. Jason was already inside so I'm guessing my mom left it open for us.

"Hey, Vanessa. There you are." John said while sitting on the sofa next to my mom.

"Mom. John. What are you doing here?" The question was more for John than my mom.

"I came home early since I couldn't get in contact with you and I saw him sitting in his car when I got here. I invited him in since he said he was looking for you and Jason." My mom answered.

"What?" Jason spat out his words at John.

"Come outside." John said after looking at my mom and me.

Jason gave me a look and then John and him walked out. I was about to follow them when Jason held me back and told me he'd be right back.

"Who was that? And what are you wearing?" My mom asked after she saw me in Jason's clothes.

"Jason's buddy and these are Jason's clothes."

"Vanessa. Was Jason the friend you slept over at?" My mom's voice got super suspicious of me.

"Mom, no. I went over to his house this morning and he lent me his clothes."

"Where are yours?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

Uhhhhhhhhh. I did not know the answer to this question. I searched my book of teenage excuses to use against your parents but came up with nothing. Thank God my superman was back from talking with John and saved me from my mom's wrath for now.

"Where's John?" She asked when she saw Jason return without John and closed the door.

"He had to go. Asked me to say bye to you guys for him." Jason replied quickly.

"Oh. I see. Jason, I think it'd be best if you go home too." My mom said gently.

Shit! No! Jason! Think of something to stay longer! I mentally screamed.

"Oh. Alright."

He went over to me and hugged me. His back was facing my mom and he whispered

"Open your window tonight at 12." in my ear before giving me a quick kiss and left after properly saying bye to my mom.

I saw Jason leave and closed the door gently behind him. My mom waited until Jason's car left the driveway before throwing questions at me.

"Have you and Jason had sex yet? Are you pregnant?"

"Mom, calm down. I promise you I'm not pregnant." I lied. I haven't taken any tests yet but I don't think I am. Jason and I use protection.

"How about the first question?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Uh. What was it?" I asked dumbly trying to buy more time for me to think.

"Did. You. And. Jason. Ever. Have. Sex. Yet?" My mom said slowly and clear for me to hear.

Lie or no? Crap.

"Uhh."

"Enough said. Was it him who lead it on?"

"No. Mom, no." I lied. I didn't need my mom hating him now.

"You don't need to lie to me, Vanessa. He's a 17 years old teenage boy after all."

"Glad you understand." I breathed out after knowing she won't flip out at it.

"Listen. You're still young. I just don't want you to make a mistake. What I'm saying is I want you to think before you do anything, don't get hurt."

"Mom, Jason loves me. And I love him. I don't regret giving it to him."

"Were you his first too?"

I stayed silent. I couldn't bring myself to admit that I wasn't his first to my mom.

"Mom. It's none of our business. I didn't ask him." I lied.

"You should have."

"Does it even matter?"

"Does it hurt to ask? He knows he was your first. You have the right to know about him."

"Whatever. I'll ask him later." I said and went up to my room.

I laid down in my bed looking up at the ceiling. Why does it bother me still that I wasn't Jason's first? So what, it's not like it means a lot. Did he love the girl he gave it to? Were they even together? How old was he? Ugh! All these questions popped into my head.

I hardly ate anything that night. I was bothered by so many things. Not being Jason's first was one. And all these questions. What did Jason have to tell me? I waited and waited and nearly fell asleep at 10 so I set my alarm clock on my old iPod to 12 so I could open my window for Jason like he asked.

I heard the alarm and instantly dragged my body to the window. On the spot, I saw Jason sneaking into my backyard. I waited until he climbed the ladder and got in.

"Vanessa. I wanna break up." He said blankly.

"What?" I felt shock. I was expecting maybe a kiss or something. Not this.

"I said I want to break up with you." He repeated himself in the same cold voice.

"Why?" I felt tears burning my eyes and anger within.

"Because you're a nuisance to me."

"What happened to me meaning so much to you?" I raised my voice but remembered that my mom was sleeping.

"You did. You made me soft. You've been through enough to know that if you're soft, all you get is pain from the world."

Did. Did. That word repeated itself in my head. Did as in the past tense. Uses to. Now thrown away. Something with no more value.

"Jason, what's really going on?" I asked after getting a grip of myself.

"Nothing. I said I wanted to break up. That's it."

"Why are you so cold?"

"This is how I am. You just saw the soft side you created. That Jason is gone now."

"But.." I stuttered.

"Nothing else. Bye now." Jason walked toward the window but stopped and turned back to me.

"Wash those clothes when your done and leave them in my mailbox. And if you ever see me, don't say hi. Walk the other way."

He got out the window without looking at me one last time. Nothing in these months being together meant anything to him. Was he just using me for sex and now that someone else has touched me he thinks of me as disgusting? Was that why he dumped me? I sat down in my bed and buried my face in my hands and cried.

I cried myself to sleep that night. We had school the next day but I didn't care. All I wanted was to stay at home. I don't wanna go to school and see Jason possibly all up on some other girl. Not once did he look at me when he spoke to me last night. My eyes must be red and have dark circles.

I heard the home phone ring and went downstairs to get it. It was my mom. I cleared my throat and spoke to her. She just wanted to wake me for school so I wouldn't be late. That she left me money on the table for lunch. I showered after I thanked her. Last time I showered was with Jason. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks by just thinking of him. I love him so much. I still do. I just want him back.


	40. Chapter 40

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I didn't bother coming to school for the past few days. I stayed home and ate like the fatty I felt like. I ate everything I could in sight. Mother nature was smiling upon me and didn't give me my period yet cause I would have been one hard ass bitch motherfucker to be around. I've been a few days late before so it's no big deal. The only thing I did that made me left my house was to drop things off at Jason's house after I washed them. The clothes he lent me.

"Sweetie. How are you?" My mom asked as she put her hand on my forehead.

"Better." I lied as I kept munching on my chips.

"Did Jason drop off any homework yet?" My mom asked.

She still didn't know that we broke up. No one knows. Well maybe people at school. But we weren't like the most popular couple in school so not like it was breaking news or anything that people talk about on their Facebook status.

"Um. No. He's sick too." I lied so maybe she wouldn't ask why he hasn't visited me yet.

"Oh sucks. Whatever you guys did when you both skipped school must have been bad."

I gave my mom a surprised look. How does she know I skipped

"Oh don't give me that look. I know you guys skip school together. Vanessa, I don't think Jason's a very good influence on you."

"What do you want me to do then? I'll go to school tomorrow."

"That's not all I'm talking about. Remember J.P? Why did you guys break up?"

"Mom, stop it. I remember J.P. And about Jason, he already dumped me. Happy?" I pushed myself up and walked to my room with my bag of chips.

I slammed the door to my room. Why did she have go bring him up?

"Vanessa! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" My mom screamed from the other side. She doesn't usually cuss so something's up.

I walked go the door slowly and opened it.

"So that douchbag dumped you right after you guys had sex?"

"Mom-"

"I'm calling your dad. We'll see what he does-"

"Mom. Calm- wait. Dad?"

My mom has never. NEVER. talked about dad before. Why is she bringing him up now?

"Sweetie, he called 2 days ago to say hi. He found our number from someone and decided to call."

"What?" I stood there totally shocked.

My father. Who I haven't talked to in like years! Decided to call my mom to say HI?

"Can I have his number?" I asked slowly.

"He called from a blocked number."

"Wow! How were you gonna call him then?"

My mom stayed silent.

"Mom. Please let me talk to my dad."

"Fine." And we walked downstairs.

"Hello?" A deep voice on the other end answered.

"Dad? It's your daughter, Vanessa."

"Oh, hi princess."

Just hearing those words by his voice brought tears to my eyes. I choked on my words a little.

"How are you?" I asked slowly.

"Princess. I'll have to call you back. I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh, alright. Good bye." I said and hung up.

Was he too busy for his own daughter who he hasn't talked to in years?

John. John could find out where he is. I just want to see him once. I don't care if I have to look from afar. I just want to see my father. Problem is, I don't know where John is. Fuck life.

I went back to my bedroom and looked through my new phone but old sim card for Jason's number. Should I call and ask him for John's number? I was sitting there debating when I felt a breeze touch my arm. I instantly look over to the window and a scene flashed before my eyes.

"If you ever see me, don't say hi." Jason's last words to me.

My eyes teared up. Why? He couldn't even tell me why? He said I was annoying. To save all the time? I could have taken self defense or something! I laid my phone face down on the bed and curled my body into a ball form to be able to cry without making too much noise.

**Jason's Point of View:**

"So where are you going?"

I laid my head back to rest on the couch I was on. My arms were spread out across it as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Out of here." I answered John's question who was sitting on the other couch.

"You're not gonna finish high school? It's much easier to get jobs with proof that you've passed high school."

I sat up straight and rested my elbows on my knees and held my head in my hands.

"Jason, I know you miss her. I also know that you need to get out of here. Take her with you." John suggested.

"John, I don't just miss her. I'm dying without her! I love her so much!" I sobbed out.

"I haven't eaten anything, the only rest my eyes get is when I blink, I've been doing nothing! Just sitting there and staring into space all day long!" I groaned out and got up to walk around.

"There, there." He came over and patted my back.

"Don't touch me." I mumbled out like a pissed off little kid.

"You're a fucking mess-"

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"Take her with you."

"I can't! She's not like us! She has a family!"

"Well you do too. You're gonna leave just like that."

"I don't give a fuck about my dad. And she has a loving mom, a nice life. A bright future!"

"Jason, we all have bright futures. You just gotta find it."

"I DON'T HAVE ONE! I took the wrong path! There's nothing left for me! I resented the education that was presented in front of my eyes, I don't know anything that people would hire! Making bombs and going around killing people? Who in their right minds would hire this piece of white trash?" I shouted and threw my hands in the air.

"Jason. You're not trash." John said quietly.

"I can't start a family with her. I have no job, no life, no future."

"You can. You have some money in the bank to buy her a ring."

"Are you high? She's a fucking girl! Every girl's dream is to get married wearing a beautiful white dress. Sparkly diamond ring on their finger, leaving in a horse carriage to their honeymoon. You think I can do all that with just 25 grand?"

"I can't believe you think so lowly of her." He spat out and gave me a look of disgust.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow, not clear on what he was smoking.

"Jason, she knows who you are. She accepts that. Haven't she ever told you that you were perfect to her? Do you think she expects all those things from you? Do you think she's the money loving type?"

Yes, she's told me I was perfect in her eyes before. She told me not to change. That she was in love with me like I was with her.

"I can't be selfish and take her away from her mom just because I miss her." I mumbled out at last.

I heard John give out a sigh and walk back to sit back down. "You're decision."

All of a sudden I heard my phone ring. It was the chorus to Spending all my time by Aaron Fresh. My body froze. That's the default ringtone I set for when Vanessa calls me.

"I never thought you would have a ringtone like that." John commented.

"Spending all my time lovin' you." it kept playing.

I walked over and looked at the called ID. It was her alright. What does she want?

"Hello?" I spoke up.

"Jason. I'm sorry, I know you told me not to ever talk to you again. But may I have John's number please?" Her voice sounded roughy. Like she haven't said that many words in a while.

I didn't say anything. I just handed the phone to John.

"Hello?" He said carefully.

"Mhm. Sure. At the cabin. Come down. Kay. Bye." He hung up and left the phone on the table.

"What did she want?" I sat down.

"Information."

"On who?"

"Her dad."

"Why?

"Ask her yourself when she gets here."

"I'm leaving." I grabbed my phone and got up.

"Jason. You need to be more selfish sometimes."

"I always am." I said as my hand touched the knob.

"Oh yeah. How?"

"I killed that guy and his sister just for touching her."

"And that's why you have to move."

"My fucking luck that his dad's a cop,"

"You know you might not be able to escape from this just by moving to another town right?"

"It's better then just sitting and waiting for them to come kick my door down."

"Still, Vanessa also committed the crime with you."

"That's the biggest reason why she can't come."

"Oh God.. Jason, no." John came go realization of my plan.

"Yup. I'm taking the blame for both of us if they find me."

"Jason… No. That's stupid."

"I don't care, John. No one's ever mean this much to me. I'm INLOVE with her. As long as I don't see her in handcuffs with me, I'm happy."

"Even if when you get out, you see her walking her kids to school?"

"Even then will I not regret this decision."

**End notes:** I apologize for the wait. I'll answer to some reviews this way now. I just want to thank everyone for reading & reviewing 3 Love you guys (: (These reviews are from the names that you guys had when you reviewed, so remember what you put if you didn't sign in)

A: Yes, haha Just read from there. I like updating on there better cause it's less steps than on this place :/

S: Did you cry on this chapter? lol


	41. Chapter 41

**Jason's Point of View:**

I was about to leave the place until John dropped that question on me. Was I really willing to watch her walk her kids with someone else to school one day? That thought pulled on my heartstring. I wasn't 100% sure I was going to leave without asking her to come with me. But that thought made me realize that ideas willing to ruin another bright future for my own liking. Not her. No one has ever meant this much to me. If she's happy in the future then I'm happy.

"Jason. Help me with something here." John called me over from the computer.

"Yeah?" I asked moving away from the door and to his side of the couch to look on his laptop.

"Why do you think the cops will find you?"

"It's obvious. There must have been guys that kidnapped Vanessa. They'll rat her out once he's declared killed and soon it'll link to me. Police already knows me well enough."

"But what if you guy those guys over?"

"Haha! Your crazy. Why should I give my money and still go to jail?"

"You gotta trust sometimes."

"I only trust 1 person on this planet."

"Aw. Don't flatter me."

"I wasn't talking about you."

"I know, I know. You meant Vanessa."

"So shut up and either help me think or let me leave."

"Well… You never know. They might just take your money and shut up."

"Or take my money and the money the police offers to anyone who rats me out."

"It's a 50-50."

"I go with 100s."

"Jason, there's still a chance they'll find you."

"But that's not 50-50. I have the upper hand on that."

We both stayed quiet for a minute thinking of another way.

"How many guys do you think kidnapped her?"

"Idunno. I only saw their car go by. It was dark."

"Let's wait and ask her."

"It's not gonna be many. He's a newbie. A small fry. New to this whole gang life game."

"That's why he died."

"Yup."

"You know there's only one way left to insure your safety and your girlfriend's, right?"

"We have to kill those kidnappers." John and I said in union.

"How do we know they haven't told anyone yet?"

"The media and press still doesn't know John's dead." they will soon though. So we have to hurry."

"Let's go." I headed to the door again.

"YO! go where?"

"Kill them."

"So you know where they are?" John gave me a look.

"Oh shut up. I was excited."

"Haha. I know. Wait until she gets here. We'll ask her."

I sat down and waited impatiently. I was drumming my fingers on my knees without knowing it. I heard a cad pull up outside and went to the window. It was her. She looked so beautiful even thought she was dressed in those black yoga pants and a hoodie with her hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Jason. Open the door." John said from his computer.

I listened and opened the door. She looked completely shock when she saw me at the door. She stopped mis step and looked at me. She didn't know if she should say hi since I told her not to. I had to make the first move.

"Hey." I gave her a warm smile.

"Hello there." She returned with a smaller, more cautious smile.

"Come on in!" John yelled from inside. I moved over for her to get in.

She had her phone on her hand and went to sit down. It must have been a habit since I sat right beside her. Shoulders touching. I saw her look up at me in confusion and I pulled away after I remembered we weren't together anymore. I moved over a little, not too much so she wouldn't think I was resenting her.

"Vanessa. We don't have time. Can I ask you a few questions before you get my help?"

"Uhm. Sure." Her eyes went from John's face to mine, and back to his.

"I'm just going to cut straight to the point and ask you about the night you got kidnapped. Did you see the guy's faces?"

"Uh. Yes." Her eyes went to my face quickly and pulled back to John's.

"Jason. Hold the lady. Give her some comfort."

My eyes went wide as he said this. THAT IDIOT!

"It's fine. Next question." Vanessa said quickly.

Vanessa's Point of View:

I saw the resentment and shock in Jason's face when John said that. He looked uncomfortable sitting there next to me. I missed him so much. I didn't expect him to still be here by the time I got here. I thought he would have gotten out of here as soon as he knew I was coming.

"So. Can you describe them to me please?" John's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Uh yes." I said and gave them the two guy's appearance and whatever else I knew.

During so I couldn't help but take side glances at Jason. He looked so… Handsome just sitting there concentrating. It's making my heart bleed knowing that he might have another girlfriend. No. No. Don't think of that now. I told myself strictly.

"Alright. You guys talk while I take this to the actual computer in there." John said and got up.

I watched him disappear into a room and he closed the door. I was thinking if I should look over at Jason. I could feel his gaze on my back but I don't know I was ready for his intense golden brown eyes just yet.

Fuck it. I might not get this chance ever again. I turned around and as soon as I saw Jason's brown eyes I snapped and grabbed his head and kissed him. As soon as my lips touched his I felt his arms go around me and hold my head there as he kissed back. I missed his kisses so bad. His tongue pushed it's way into my mouth and I climbed onto his lap for a better and easier position. Jason's arms were holding me to him closely as mine was in his hair, twisting my fingers around in it. I felt Jason groan against my mouth and I arched my back into him more.

"Whoa! Sorry. Didn't meant to interrupt your guys' make out session but I have to say something." John's voice made me pull away.

Jason on the other hand didn't care as his lips went down to my neck and then pulled my face back and began kissing me again. My hands were on his chest about to push him off until he bit my lips which I found so sexy and a moan escaped. I remembered that John was watching all of this. My eyes snapped open as Jason was biting my bottom lip with his teeth lightly and pulling it toward him and kissed it as his eyes were half closed as he was beginning to open them.

"Jason. Enough. You guys can use these rooms once I'm gone later." John spoke up.

"Sorry." I got off Jason's lap with a red face.

"Baby, no." Jason mumbled and pulled me back down to sit on him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Anyways, I found who and where the guys are."

"Cool. What are we waiting for."

"Jason, I want you to take Vanessa out of the city for a bit." What was all this about?

I sat there confused as hell.

"What's going on?" I spoke up.

"More killing." Jason said lightly into my ear.

"No!" I said automatically.

Last time a fight broke out Jason was hurt. Not again.

"Jason. Leave with her. Then return when I tell you to."

"Those 2 guys aren't going to die by themselves you know."

"They won't. But you have me and the boys. Don't you remember? Been spending too much time with your girl lightly." John said and I blushed at the last part.

"No. This is my burden I have go fix this." Jason said.

"Vanessa. You know what this retard planned at first? He was going to break up with you and then leave town by himself and take all the blame of killing both brother and sister as long as it meant you living a peaceful life." John sighed.

"Jason…" I turned around to see him avoiding my eyes.

"Jason. Look at me." I pulled his chin up to look into my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Is that what you planned?"

"Yeah… I don't want you ruining your future to be with me."

I snapped. I stood up and slapped him across the face causing him to face the wall. Jason's mouth was open as he let out a small gasp at the sudden impact on his face.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! You ARE my future! I don't care if we're going to be living in a mansion or on the streets! As long as I'm with you, I'm smiling." I felt hot tears run down my face.

"You tell him!" I heard John cheer quietly in the background.

"Vanessa-"

"No. You listen to me. You want me to die alone with a fish?"

"No."

"Then don't fucking leave me you douchebag."

"I'm sorry." He apologized and stood up and pulled me to his chest.

**End notes:** The reason why I don't really update on here that often is because it takes more steps and I hate it. I'm only going through all this trouble and confusion (I mess up a lot when updating) is for you guys. Reviews make me happy. On the Justin Bieber fanfiction website (yes, beliebers are amazing, there's a freaking website dedicated to fanfics for him) I have like 400+ reviews on this story so far and an average of 10 reviews on each chapter. Plus it's easier to reply back to reviews on there then here.


	42. Chapter 42

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"Jason." I called to get his attention.

"Yes, beautiful?" He turned his head to look at me from our position on the sofa.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked the question that I don't think even he knows the answer to.

"I'm being so selfish. But as long as I'm with you, we can go anywhere you want."

"How is that selfish?" I questioned.

"Because I am taking you away from what you deserve just so I could keep you at my side."

"I love you. I want to go with you." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." Jason laid his head over mine.

"Alright, love birds. I have your plane tickets. Go get it at the airport." John came back into the room smiling.

"Where are we going?"

"Atlanta. Enjoy the view over there for a little. Have fun."

"What? She can't just leave without telling her mom!" Jason spoke up.

"Then go tell her mom. You should probably tell your father too, Jason." John said and sat down across from us.

"We don't have any money.." I cut in.

"Oh you don't need to worry. Jason has a couple grands in the bank you guys could use." John winked at Jason.

"Money's not the problem. But there is no way her mom is going to let her leave with me in such short notice."

"Then we'll runaway."

"No! Are you crazy?" Jason turned his full attention on me.

"No. I'm being perfectly honest. I don't mind going anywhere with you."

"Vanessa, this is not a Twilight love story."

"Seems like it. C'mon, It won't kill. We'll come back anyways."

"No!" Jason said stubbornly.

"Would you like me to board that plane alone then?" I challenged.

"NO!"

"God, Jason! Go change your tampon and make up your mind!" John cut in.

I couldn't help but to laugh but Jason didn't look amuse at all.

"Lighten up. What's life without a little risk?" I used his line.

"This is a HUGE risk!"

"You're being a huge prick, man." John cut in once again.

"Shut the fuck up and stay out of our business!" Jason snapped back.

I looked over to see John putting up his hands in defense as he backed away.

"Vanessa. No. We need to talk this over carefully."

"Jason, I don't plan on dying before walking down the isle to marry YOU." Extra emphasis on the you since Jason was about to open his mouth to tell me that he wasn't good for me again.

"Fine. You want danger? Let's go. Just leave with me with the clothes on your back. I was only thinking of you when I said all those things. You make me seem like the bad guy here." Jason glared at me.

"Excuse me , but do you think I'm some weak little 5 years old that can't make up her decision? That I don't know what I'm doing?" I demanded.

"Yes! You may have a body of a 17 years old but you think like a little kid!"

My eyes got big when I heard all of what Jason just said.

"YO! No fighting! Just.. Go ask the parents and bounce outta here. Together." John's voice pronounced together more clearly to get the message out.

Jason grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door to his car.

"Ouch! Let go!" I tried to pull my arm back. Tried.

He didn't say anything as he pulled me along to the passenger side and slammed me against the door.

"What the fuck's your problem?" My eyebrows furrowed together in anger.

Jason looked at me for a second before his lips crashed onto mine. I was shocked until I stopped thinking and kissed him back. His hand was on my waist and one was at the side of my head holding me in place. My arms went around his neck and pulled the faggot closer.

"Baby, I love you so much." Jason whispered with his forehead against mine, looking straight into my eyes.

"And I'm in love with you. Please don't ever leave me again." I said with my uneven breathing.

"Will you marry me?" Jason asked after a minute.

I instantly felt my lips pull into a huge smile. I pulled him closer again and closed the space between our lips. It wasn't a heavy make out like before. Just a sweet, meaningful kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Jason smiled.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife." My cheeks got bigger from the sides of my lips pushing them up.

"I love you." Jason said and kissed me again.

"LEAVE THE SWEET TALK TO ATLANTA!" John yelled from the door.

"BYE! AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" Jason waved back to him and we got into the car.

"Is it really alright to leave it all to John?" I asked once Jason started to drive back to my house.

"Yup. Him and the boys can take care of it."

"Uhm, who are "the boys"?" I questioned.

"These guys I basically grew up with."

"And you trust them." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Eh. I trust you more. But you taught me that I have to start being more open and let others help instead of doing it all to myself. To trust otters."

"And you taught me how to live. Getting out of my comfort zone and taking risks."

"Like being in the car with me right now."

"And having to hear what my mom would say."

"I'll be right next to you."

I opened my mouth about to say something but closed it. I was about to say something about the song "next 2 you."

"What is it?" Jason must have saw that action.

"Nothing. I don't wanna ruin the moment."

"It's Bieber."

"Yeah."

"Well you just ruined the moment. Haha."

"Haha. I'm sorry, babe."

"Oh, don't worry. We can create another moment later in the hotel room in Atlanta." Jason looked over quickly and gave me a wink.

"Love to." I put my hand on his thigh and began to rub slowly.

"Whoa, someone's impatient."

"You are too." I laughed.

Once we got back home. My house. I feared of going in and telling my mom.

"I'll ask her." Jason took my hand and we walked in.

"Vanessa!" My mom exclaimed when I came in.

There was another man. Not just my mom. But also another man. My father. He may look different over the years but I know he's my dad.

"Hey…" I said slowly.

"Jason." My mom said almost bitterly when she saw him.

"Hello, Tracy." He greeted her with respect like always.

"Hi there, young man. I'm Josh, Vanessa's father." My dad held out his hand for Jason to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Jason McCann, Vanessa's fiancé."

My dad looked surprised at this news. I was mentally screaming "OH MY GOSH!" in a freaking out, panic way to see my mom's reaction.

"YOUR MY DAUGHTER'S WHAT?" I heard my mom's scream almost right after Jason said the word "fiancé".

"Fiancé." Jason repeated for her.

"Oh no! Last time I checked, you were her ex boyfriend. EX BOYFRIEND. Nothing more."

"Situations change." Jason kept his polite voice.

"Not this! You guys-" My mom got interrupted by my dad.

"Tracy, calm down and let the kids explain." He pulled her down on the sofa.

There's always the cool parent. That was dad.

"Talk." She glared at Jason and I.

"Alright. So Jason and I worked things out today. He proposed. I said yes." I skipped all the extra details.

"WHY?" My mom shouted.

"Because we both love each other." Jason said calmly.

I wonder how long his temper would last against my mom. And we still have to put in the Atlanta part. Life is hard.

"No, no. You broke up with her after like a day after you had sex with her. You can't possibly be in love." My mom continued while my dad just listened. She only thinks that the day I was kidnapped was when Jason and I banged, she was way off.

"Mom-"

"No, sweetie. He's fooling you. Don't listen to him." My mom put a hand out to tell me to be quiet.

"Tracy, Vanessa and I have been going out for a while now. I come over to see her on the days she's not at school, I take care of her. I do everything I can for her. You've seen me do all that."

"You guys are too young. That's final. You're both still in school. I haven't even met your parents yet, Jason."

"Parent." Jason corrected her quietly while looking down.

"Mom." I stopped her.

"Tracy, may I talk to you in private?" My dad finally spoke up. They walked into the kitchen together.

"Sorry. My mom doesn't know." I apologized for her mention of Jason's parents.

"It's fine. I suppose if our daughter was going to marry someone. I'd like to meet the parents first too."

I smiled at how he was already talking about our future. Our future. Together, happily married with kids.

I stayed there cuddled next to Jason as he had his arm around me. We sat in silence. I was trying to hear as much of what my parents was saying. I don't know if Jason was too or if he was thinking of how to tell my mom about the Atlanta.

After what seems like forever my parents finally came out. My mom had tears in her eyes. I saw this and instantly got up and went to her side.

"Mom! What's wrong?"

Jason also had an alarmed look on his face to see my mom cry.

"Vanessa, I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes, yes I know that. And I love you too."

"If you really do. Can you please just wait a couple more years before getting married?"

I looked over to my dad and he gave Jason and I an apologetic look for not being able to change my mom's mind.

"I can wait, Vanessa." I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jason.

"Will you?" I said in a low voice for him to hear me.

Jason gave me a soft smile and a nod of his head. What I was afraid of wasn't Jason to stop loving me and move on. I was afraid that he might change his mind and think that he's bad for me again.

"Problem solved!" My mom cheered happily.

Jason had a confused look on his face.

"She used to be an actress." I gave a sigh with the realization that I fell for her trap as well.

"Alright. Moving onto another lighter subject." I opened up for Jason to continue since I was afraid that my mom was going to bring up Jason's parents again.

"Is it alright if I take your daughter to Atlanta?" Jason said slowly and clearly.

"Promise not to rape her?" My mom said suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Promise not to leave her there heartbroken?"

"Yes."

"Promise not to get married behind my back?"

"Yes."

"Promise-"

"MOM!" I cut in before she could do a whole list.

"Then yes, you may."

As soon as those word left her lips I was so surprised I grabbed onto Jason. He looked equally surprised like I am.

"What?" We said dumbly.

"Uh, yeah. You may, Jason. I want her back in one piece and no babies developing in her stomach."

"There won't be any, yet." Jason assured her.

"Yet." My dad commented smiling to himself.

"What's the catch?" I narrowed my eyes at my mom.

"What? No catch.."

"Why are you letting him so easily?"

"I want my daughter to have fun. Is that a crime?"

"No, but. Still. Why?"

"Tell them." My dad said smiling.

"No!" My mom giggled back.

"What is it?" I asked getting curious.

"If you won't then I will." My dad said to my mom.

"No! Don't! Tell her when she gets back."

"I'm moving back in. Well, we're moving to my house in L.A actually." My dad said smiling happily.

Wait. What? L.A? AWAY FROM JASON? fuck no.

"I'll stay here with Jason. I'll get a job and find a roof over my head. I'll support myself." I said calmly.

"Vanessa, It's L.A. Warmer weather, new boys."

"No." I said and pulled Jason up to my room.

I slammed the door and pulled out my suitcase and started to stuff my clothes into it. I took the main things and Jason just stood there, still shock.

"Hey, snap out of it. I'm not going anywhere without you." I said while stuffing clothes into my suitcase.

"Vanessa-"

"No, Jason. We are going to go to Atlanta. Have fun. And return here and I'll still be here. You'll still come over to THIS house when I can't sleep at night, we'll still go to the same school. She can't make me. I'll be 18 next year. A full adult."

**End notes:** So how was this? (; lol


	43. Chapter 43

**Jason's Point of View:**

We went to the airport after dropping by at my place. My dad wasn't home, like always so I just got all of my clothes and left. We were 2 teenagers just going across the country to a new place. For a whole week. John has planned that much time before we came back. I have my debit card with me. We would be able to live on that for a while.

"Are you excited?" I asked Vanessa as she was looking out the window on the airplane.

"Yup!" She said with enthusiasm.

"That's great. Some alone time with each other." I kissed her cheek as she turned around taking her eyes of the window.

"I can't wait." She smiled and rested her back against the chair.

When the plane took off she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. This girl is literally my life now. My imagination took over as I started to plan out our future. I would get a secure job before popping the question out again. Her mom would approve of us. I was smiling to myself until I realized that she might have to move when we get back. That took the smile off my face as I looked down at her sleeping head. I will be selfish, one last time. I will do whatever it takes to keep her by my side.

"Vanessa. We're here." I said shaking her lightly.

"Hm? Oh." She said and rubbed her eyes.

We got off the plane and got all of our luggage and went to our planned hotel suite.

"It's beautiful over here." Vanessa said as she opened the curtains that was hiding us over from the view of the pool behind the hotel.

"Yeah. I'm glad we're sharing this experience together." I said whilst wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"Let's go check out the pool?" She asked as she turned around and pulled my head closer to hers.

"How about we do that later?" I winked suggesting something else.

She let out a cute laugh and kissed me.

"Room service." Someone knocked at the door interrupting our make out session.

I didn't mind it. I planned this. I got off of her and went to the door. I opened it to see a very familiar woman. She was maybe in her 40s. She's not exactly familiar but there's just something about her I saw somewhere. I just can't out my finger on it. She let out a small, almost inaudible gasp when I opened the door and the can of whipped cream dropped from her hand. I caught it before it hit the floor.

"Thanks." I muttered and was about to close the door until she spoke up.

"What's your name, young man?" Her voice sounded weak, yet sweet at the same time.

"Um, Jason." I replied with confusion why it mattered what my name was. I saw her eyes widen when I told her my name.

"What's your last name, boy?" She asked again in a faint whisper.

"Does it matter?"

"Please just tell me." She requested.

This old woman was giving me the creeps. I just wanted to get rid of her right now.

"McCann. Bye now." I said and closed the door before she spoke up again.

"What do you have there?" Vanessa asked when I came closer to the bed.

"Whipped cream." I smirked and crawled to her from the end of the bed.

"Sexy." She winked and pulled me back on top of her.

We fell asleep next to each other until the next day. We have 6 more days. 6 days without drama. 6 days of freedom. I looked around and noticed that we had sex last night with the curtains open. Good thing was that this room was too high from the pool area to actually see anything going on inside the room.

"Morning, gorgeous." My attention was pulled down to my beautiful girlfriend.

"Good morning, sunshine." I smiled.

"Feeling happy, are we?"

"Very. I get you all to myself for a whole week."

"Are we gonna be spending that whole week in bed or are we gonna go get a tan?"

"We can spend it in bed." I winked at her.

"I find boys with a tan such a turn on." She gave a light giggle at the end.

"Are you calling me as pale white like Edward Cullen?"

"No, no."

"I'm more tan than Justin Bieber."

"I'm proud you actually got his name right for once. And no, I'd say you guys are the same color."

"I'm sexier than that bitch and you know it."

"Oh for sure." She let out a laugh so I didn't know of she was kidding or being serious.

"Let's go then." I got up and put on my pants.

I walked to the shower and took a quick one. I got out with a towel wrapped around my waist to cover my family jewels.

"I can imagine you with a tan alright. Damn." She said and bit her bottom lip.

"Well I guess I better either tan in the backyard everyday when we get back and spray tan myself during winter days then." I joked.

"You know I'm just kidding. You're perfect in my eye with or without a tan."

"haha. Yeah I know. I think I'd look sexier with a tan too."

I wasn't seriously planning on actually using those spray tan products like Snooki from Jersey Shore uses. That's just nasty when she looks freaking black from it. No offense to those who love her color. I just can't imagine it on me. Yes I know there are different shades… But no.

"You wanna shower?" I asked while getting out some swim trucks.

"Yeah. I'll be back." She said and grabbed some towels and walked into the bathroom.

**End notes:** Sorry it's so short, it's just I'm sick so it's a little harder to do this at night instead of sleeping. Again, I do this for you guys . I hate it when I'm reading a good story and they don't fucking update. UGH. So I get positive feedback on this story a lot so I'm assuming you guys would hate it when I don't update? If you want like the latest latest update on story or why I'm not writing or whatever then follow me on twitter and I'll answer all questions (justinbreezy_) or just read on . Link to my stories are in my bio on my profile on this site (:


	44. Chapter 44

**Jason's point of View:**

Our one week in paradise was ending soon. The plane was schedule to bring us back tonight. Vanessa was currently in the bathroom getting ready. I was all done. Can't go wrong with shorts and a t-shirt. She came out in a light green strapless dress that reached her knees. It wasn't anything formal, perfect for this summer season. I wish it was summer. It's still June and we haven't even studied for our exams back at school yet. Reality crashed down on me. When we come back we have to do the tests that our future depended on. Partly. Then Vanessa might even have to move. I will die alone… Oh my God.

"You okay?" I snapped back and saw her crouched down to my eye level waving her hand back and forth in front of my eyes.

"Um, yeah. Let's go."

I got up and grabbed my phone. I got a text from John.

"Hey. All done and safe. Come back soon." It was sent from a while ago, must have been during the nighttime here.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled me out our hotel suite's door.

"Concert." She replied happily.

"This time? And whose?"

"Yeah. It's a charity one held outside."

"Oh. Well whose concert?"

"Uhm. Justin Bieber."

"HELL NO." I stopped mid step and pulled her to stop as well.

"Why not? I have tickets."

"How?"

"Some staff member here gave me them because she saw me wearing my bracelet." She held up her left arm to show me her purple never say never bracelet.

"You're kidding me, right?" I said sulking.

"No." She pulled me once again.

I looked back to our room with a frown. I don't wanna go. A bunch of screaming girls, including my own girlfriend. Ugh, and seeing that faggot on stage. Kill me now.

We arrived at the concert destination. There was a huge lineup. It was first cone first serve. All the tickets were sold at the same price and 100% of the profit goes to charity. I highly doubt it though. Maybe 1%.

"Aw! There's so many people here already." Vanessa who was holding my hand stood on her tippy toes trying to get a look at the stage.

Beside the huge lineup of girls waiting to be let in. There was a lot of people setting up the stage area. The sun was high with a few clouds in the blue sky, beautiful day. I saw many men carrying things back and forth. A woman with her Bluetooth on her ear and a clipboard in her hand walking around touching things here and there.

"AHHHH!" The screamed started.

I turned to the stage and saw, it was like looking into the mirror, we really did look alike. Not completely, but if you look fast from afar then yes.

"HOW'S EVERYONE DOING?" He shouted.

I don't even know why. Not like he'll get a reply back, just screams.

"I'm glad to see all you beautiful ladies here! We'll be starting in a few minutes!" And he went offstage to let the girls scream.

"He's a little short, don't you think?" I said into Vanessa's ear since the screams were still going.

"Not really up close though. Maybe just a little shorter than you are."

"I'm taller, tanner, smarter and sexier."

"Haha, be nice." She warned.

Soon it was coming to noon and the people were starting to sit down their chairs on the side of the stage. A few police men and security guards came around to keep peace.

"Ready?" Someone from the stage yelled.

He looked like the DJ.

"WHEN I SAY JUSTIN YOU SAY…" He pointed out to the crowd of girls to hear the respond.

"BIEBER!" They all screamed. Including my girlfriend.

"Oh jeez." I said to myself.

They started to let 5 girls in at a time. There was a lot of pushing and fighting. No one dared touched Vanessa though. Probably since my arm was around her waist keeping her to my side tightly and I was beyond pissed off to be at this concert so I must look mean.

"Babe, let's just go." I said into her ear.

"Jason.. I wanna stay. Please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes.

I didn't want to make her upset so I sucked it up and took my eyes off of her. I saw her smile wide from the corners of my eyes.

"Thank you. I love you." She kissed my lips quickly and whispered into my ear.

"Love you too." I said back.

"ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL LADIES READY?" Justin came on stage and started his show.

Everyone was all excited and screaming and I was standing there checking the time on my phone like every minute, the fucking number won't change! I think it's broken or something.

"Which one of you wants to come in stage and be my one less lonely girl?" He said while walking around stage.

At the corner of my left eye I saw a woman walking around. She was the one I saw walking around touching things here and there on stage earlier.

"Hey, sweetie. Wanna go on stage and be his one less lovey girl?" She came up to Vanessa and asked her.

"Huh! Me?" She sounded surprised.

"Uh. No. She's with her boyfriend. Sorry." I cut in before she could say something else.

"Hey, Alison! How's the girl?" Faggot said from on stage.

I heard thousands pairs of eyes turn our direction, then screams. Was it because I looked like him?

"Vanessa? Come on stage!" Justin shouted once he got a closer look at us. "YOU CAN BRING YOUR BROTHER!" He shouted.

Oh hell no. He knows we're fucking dating! I gave him q death glare and I already saw Vanessa walking toward the stage with that Alison woman. I went after them and grabbed onto my girlfriend's waist.

"Wait here." Alison said to me.

"No-"

"Jason the song's like 3 minutes. He only comes over to the girl in the last minute or something," She pleaded me with her eyes.

"Fine. Go." I said and stood backstage.

I watched as she walked out and sat down on the chair in the middle of the stage. Justin was just walking around. So good so far. Then all of a sudden he comes over with roses? Was this suppose to happen? I fisted my hands at my side and watched. He gave it to her then left again. Then he came over again, this time behind her. I saw him wrap his arms around her waist and held her, singing into her ear lightly. She looked extremely happy. Oh jeez. I know it's just strictly business that he's doing this. It better be.

I hate Justin Bieber. I hate Justin Bieber. I hate Justin Bieber I chanted inside my head. Fuck this bastard! WHY ISN'T HE LETTING HER GO?

"Only you, Vanessa." I changed the lyric and I saw him kiss her cheek.

Finally the song ended and I saw her walking off stage with almost tears in her eyes. That very moment I felt scared, what if she doesn't love me as much anymore?


	45. Chapter 45

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I got off stage and Jason looked beyond pissed. I held the rose in my hands and Alison allowed us to finish the rest of the concert from backstage or we could go back to our seats. Jason looked like he didn't want to be at either places.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else now?" I asked slowly. He wasn't looking at me. Just stood there with his arms crossed across his chest looking into the distance.

"Sure." He said in a monotone voice and took off before me.

I walked off from back stage and handed the roses to some girl in the crowd. She thanked me and I quickly took off next to Jason.

"Where are your precious roses?" He said bitterly.

"I gave them away." I answered.

"Why?"

"I don't want them."

He didn't say anything but kept walking. I wonder where we're going but didn't dare ask.

"You can return to the concert if you like."

"It's alright, I much rather be with you." I smiled but he wasn't looking.

We were walking around the parking lot until someone pulled my arm back gently.

"Yes?" I turned around to greet the person.

"Hey, have a minute?" I saw Justin's smiling face.

I turned my head back quickly to Jason. He stopped but wasn't looking back.

"Um. I'm kind of busy. Why?"

"I was wondering if you and your brother would like to go get ice cream or something." He smiled innocently.

"That's my boyfriend." I got my arm out of his grip.

"So fuck off, buddy." I felt Jason's hand on my waist.

"Excuse me. I was just inviting her to something." Justin shot back.

Oh no. Jason's not gonna let this go. Justin isn't either, he hates attitude. They both do.

"Sorry, Justin. Maybe another time." I made up. I wasn't planning to go anywhere with him if it made Jason upset.

"I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind. He's coming with us." Justin insisted.

"Fuck off." Jason glared at Justin.

"You know what? Stop being such a dick and let her speak."

Jason did what I didn't expect. He punched Justin in the face. He stumbled back a few steps while holding his nose. I saw blood start to seek out between his fingers. I felt scared. The whole place suddenly erupted in frantic screams. Everyone was rushing in our direction. Justin looked up at me. I said sorry quickly and I was about to go to him when Jason grabbed onto my wrist and we ran.

"Jason!" I shouted once we got out of the concert area.

"I don't know why I didn't that…" He said slowly.

"YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION AND AN APOLOGY FOR JUSTIN!" I screamed in his face.

Jason's eyes went wide at me it turned into a glare.

"That's right, you better apologize to him after you just punched him for no goddamn good reason in front of all his fans!" I snapped at him.

"You know what? Just go run back to that sore loser and kiss his nose." He rolled his eyes and turned away from me.

"Excuse me, Jason. Don't fucking roll your eyes at me." I yanked him back to look at me. "He was just being nice and inviting us."

"Well why does he always have to be nice to you? Why does every guy have to take an interest in you? Why don't they talk to girls that are just single and waiting? WHY DO THEY HAVE TO TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND?" Jason shouted.

My eyes went wide as I looked at him.

"Aw, I think someone's jealous." I grinned and hugged him.

"So fucking jealous." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I think it's cute." I touched his nose with a pout on my lips.

"You think everything is cute."

"I didn't think that punch was cute. Go apologize."

"We're not going back there."

"Here, you can call him."

"YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER?"

"Uh… Yeah."

"No. Block and delete it."

"Jason, you have to apologize."

"No."

"Jason."

"No."

"Fine. Then I will go kiss his nose like you wanted. Maybe something under his nose too."

"You are not kissing him!"

"Does making out count?" I smiled deviously.

"Vanessa…"

"Then phone and apologize." I held my phone out for him to take.

"Fine."

Jason looked through my contacts until he found Justin's number and dialed it.

"Hey. Um. I'm sorry." Jason started.

Justin was saying something that I saw made Jason narrow his eyes, hateful way.

"Gimme." I extended my arm for the phone.

"Hey, Justin. How are you?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Your boyfriend blew me a pretty heavy blow back there." He mumbled angrily.

I was really praying to God that Justin or his crew wouldn't sue Jason for assault.

"It's alright. And don't worry. I won't sue him. For your sake. What are you guys doing in Atlanta anyways?" I heard Justin sigh.

"Vacation." I said happily, relief to know he wasn't going to sue.

"I see. Well have fun. I gotta go. Bye, sweetie." Justin said casually.

"Bye, Justin. Thank you. I love you… Haha, fangirl way." I added for Jason's sake since he was glaring at me.

"Well I love all of my fans so I think it's safe to say I love you too. Take care." He said and I heard the phone click, disconnected.

"Gosh. Can't even apologize right." I complained.

"Haha. Well sorry if I don't butter people up with the "I love you shit"."

"Calm your dick. I've been loving him way before I loved you."

Once those words left my mouth I regretted them instantly.


	46. Chapter 46

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. I shouldn't have said that. Yes, I may have taken an interest in Justin Bieber way before I've met and fell in love with Jason but I love Justin Bieber in a fan kind of way.

"If that's how you feel then I have nothing else to say." Jason said without making eye contact with me.

"Jason, I didn't mean it like that." I tried to smooth things out.

He didn't say anything. We haven't spoken a word on the whole ride to the hotel. We also packed in silent. I was all ready when I looked over to Jason. He was looking at his phone. Probably about to turn it off for the plane ride home.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I love you way more than I love Justin."

"Sure." He said back in a sarcastic way.

"Jason. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I phrased it wrong." I wrapped my arms around him from behind since his back was still to me.

"Vanessa, I'm tired. Let's just go home." He said before grabbing his luggage and walked out the door.

The plane ride was just as painful to sit through as the car ride. Jason didn't say a word to me. He didn't hold my hand either. Nothing. Whenever I tried to start a conversation he would end it just as quick. I knew he was really upset when…

"Jason, I'm sleepy." I gave out a desperate try.

"Then sleep." He laid back looking at a magazine they handed us.

I gave a pout to myself since he wasn't even paying the smallest amount of attention to me. I rested my head down on his shoulder to see if he would reject me even of touching him. Nothing yet. I got more comfortable and closed my eyes after one last glance up at his emotionless face.

I was woken up by Jason calling my name. We drove back to my place and he dropped me off.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said before getting out.

"Wait." I turned around to see what he wanted.

I was greeted by his lips on mine.

"I love you too." He returned the i love you I gave him earlier and kissed my cheek.

I knew he couldn't stay mad forever. I showered as soon as I got inside my house. It was a much needed one for all the events that happened today. My throat was feeling a little funny. I didn't feel at my best either. I felt like throwing up when I was cleaning the sweat off myself put suddenly cover my hand over it to stop it. I decided to go to bed. As soon as I laid down on my bed my body yanked up and my feet took me to the bathroom. I kneeled down by the toilet and threw up. I sat back on my butt after I was sure I wasn't going to do it again and flushed the toilet. I felt sweat forming at my back and on my forehead. What was going on? Did I eat something wrong? I held my stomach. It felt weird. The worst thoughts came to me. I had to get out and buy a test. It was at 11pm when I snuck out in my sweat pants.

I walked to the nearest store still open. I had to beg the guy to let me get something really quick.

"PLEASE! I need something! I'll be really quick!" I shouted while holding the door open.

"No. Go home, you won't die if you don't get it today." He rejected me.

"Please. Yes I might. It can save or break my life! C'mon!"

"You have 1 minute to get whatever it is." He gave up an let me in.

I was full on planning to argue until he agreed to let me in anyways. I guess he figured that out too. I rushed to the medical side and saw condoms… Cough drops… Tylenol… there it was! Pregnancy tests! I picked the one I saw about the most on tv. It was also the most expensive one. I thought since it was expensive, it must work well too. I walked with it in my hands to the register when something struck me. I didn't have money with me! FUCK! I didn't have my phone either! Fuck! This guy does not look happy!

"What? Hurry up, little girl." he grumbled at me.

"Um. May I borrow your phone please?

"What? No. Pay and get out."

"Please. One last favor I'll ask."

"Just pay and then go home and use your own damn phone."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine fine! Just stop with the yelling! Do you kids nowadays have this much energy even in the nighttime?" He said more to himself.

He pulled out his cellphone and handed it to me. I quickly dialed Jason's number. One ring… Two ring… My heart was pounding. What if he hasn't turned his cellphone on yet? It went to voicemail. My heart dropped. Oh my gosh!

"Hey babe. It's Vanessa. Call me back at this number PLEASE! it's urgent!" I hung up.

"So?" The owner asked.

"Um. I kind of forgot my money and my boyfriend's phone isn't on…" I admitted sheepishly.

"Then call your parents."

"I can't… Not if I need them to pay for this…" I said while looking down at the test in my hands.

"You damn kids! This is exactly why sex is for inside if marriage." He mumbled to himself.

"Just give him 5 minutes please!" I begged.

"He has 5. Call him again."

I smile wide at the little time he's giving me.

"You better hope your boyfriend's worth all this cause you could possibly be carrying his child and ruining your life at such an early age."

"He is." I smiled.

"That's what they all say…" more talking to himself as he cleaned his already clean counter for tomorrow's day.

I called again. And again. The owner and I were both looking at the clock as each minute passed by. Last minute… C'mon Jason!

"WHAT IS IT?" I saw Jason run through the door with his zipper hoodie on since I could see his bare chest from him not zipping it all the way up.

"MCCANN?" The owner screamed.

"Oh.. Haha hey there, . Long time no see." Jason scratched the back of his head.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah." Jason and the owner's whose name is said at the same time.

"Jason, you better tell me your not her boyfriend."

"I am. Why?" Jason got closer to us.

"You got her pregnant!" He screamed.

"What?" Jason asked still shock.

"I think I'm pregnant…" I said slowly.

Jason's eyes got wide as he looked from my face to 's and back. He came over and pulled me to the side for us to talk more privately.

"Baby, don't be kidding around." He looked at me seriously.

"Jason, do you honestly think I would be kidding around at this time? And I'm at the store too, aren't I?"

"Yeah but-"

"How did you know I was here anyways?"

"I use to borrow 's phone all the time when I didn't have one of my own. Younger days. I knew his number by heart since I gave it away to people telling them to call me here. He always used to let me read the comics for free when I was little. As long as I also did my homework. He's like my father." Jason said as he looked over to .

"Oh. How nice of him."

"Yeah. He's gotten so much older. More grey hair…" Jason looked sad at this.

I would be too. Watching a parent or a parental figure grow old is sad.

"Kids! Hurry up and pay! You guys can have this heart to heart talk somewhere else!" He called over at us.

"Let's go. I'll pay." Jason took it from my hands.

"I'll pay you back."

"No, It's actually my responsibly for buying this."

"Jason, your usually always so careful. With everything you do. Why not with this most intimate thing?" questioned.

"I love her. I don't think I should always have my guard up. Plus, if a baby goes come out of all this, I don't regret any minute. Nothing at all." Jason wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"That's the boy I know." smiled happily.

"You know, I missed the days when you came to my shop after school."

"Haha yeah. You always said I was a pain."

"You know I was just kidding. You never came back after you saw those older boys come in that day." 's eyes looked distance. Like he was going through memory lane.

"Situations and people change." Jason replies back simply.

"That's true. And it's none of my business to ask what you did from then on. But I am happy for you for finding this loud girl." He laughed while looking at me.

"She's my everything." He said back sweetly.

"Well, it's getting late. It's great that you kids don't regret anything. I hope you the best, McCann." He smiled a toothy smiled and handed us a bag.

"Here." Jason took his wallet out.

"No, no. Take it as a gift from me. Like how I allowed you to read the comics here like it's a library when you were little."

"Thank you. For everything." Jason said as he walked out.

I also said my farewell and thanks to him.

"Let's go see if it's positive or negative, Vanessa." Jason kissed my lips quickly before buckling me in the passenger seat.


	47. Chapter 47

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Jason and I drove back to his house, my heart was beating against my ribcage. What if I was pregnant? How would things go? My mom already gave me strict instructions not to get pregnant before I get married. But whatever happens, happens. I also have Jason on my side with reduces this heavy weight off by a lot.

"Jason, how do you feel?"

"About if you're carrying our baby?"

Hearing him say "our baby" instead of just "it" or something else made me feel that he really loves me. And our possible baby,

"Yeah, what are your moods?"

"I'm happy, confused, excited, scared…" He admitted.

"Why are you scared?" I asked quietly, afraid to hear the answer myself.

"I'm scared because of what your mom's gonna say. I want her to support us. I know you can get through this time without your parents too."

"I'm sure she'll deal." I smiled.

Once we got to Jason's house there was no one there. Where was his dad? I've never seen him before.

"Let's go." He took my hands ad we went upstairs.

Jason stopped at the bathroom and we walked in together. He was leaning against the counter with the small package in my hands reading silently.

"So… You have to pee on this thing." He said awkwardly.

"Haha, I know that." I laughed qt his little knowledge of women.

"Okay. Plus sign is positive. Minus is negative. Like math."

"I also knew that. Haha."

"If you know everything then why buy this?" He was getting annoyed at how I knew this but made him read the box anyways.

"I didn't tell you to ready the box. Now get out!"

"Why?"

"Uh. I have to pee… For the results… Duh."

"No. Just pee. I don't mind."

"BUT I DO!"

"C'mon, I've seen everything,"

"No! Not when I'm peeing! Get out!" I tired to push him out.

"No! Let me experience it with you."

"Would you like to experience the pain of giving birth with me as well?"

"Vanessa, C'mon. It's not that embarrassing."

"Uh, YES IT IS! I don't want you seeing me pee!"

"Fine fine!" Jason said and left the room.

I had to go close the door and locked it. I dropped my pants and got down to business. I left it on the counter under some toilet paper to wait for the results as I washed my hands. Jason must have heard the water running since he knocked on the door.

"V, open up!"

"You look at it." I said once I opened the door.

"You scared?" He asked into my ear while holding me from behind.

"Yeah…" I admitted and buried my face in his chest.

"Kay. We have to know eventually, I'll look." He said and I felt him reach for it.

Jason was quiet for a minute,

"What does it say?"

Jason didn't reply to me. He just stood there.

"Let me see." I turned around and took it from his hand.

"You're not pregnant…" Jason said at last.

"I'm not…" I said once I got a look at it myself.

We stayed silent just looking at it, I can't believe this! I'm not pregnant! Not yet with Jason's baby at least.

"V, do you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Show me how much you love me."

"Okay.." I said slowly.

I got onto my tippy toes and kissed him. Jason returned my kiss instantly. Why did he have to ask for sex? I'm sure he knows I would just give it to him.

"Baby… If you love me, have my baby. Please."

My eyes got wide as I stood back down.

"What?"

"Let's get your pregnant."

"Jason! Are you out of your mind? This age?"

"Yeah… I want you to carry my baby.

"I do too." I blushed at admitting this to him. "But we're a little young, don't you think?"

"It's the only way…" Jason looked down.

"Only way for my mom to let me marry you?"

"Only way for you to stay."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to move. I honest to God don't want you to."

"Jason… I'm not moving."

"Yes you are. I could tell the look in your moms eyes when she said that. It was the same look my mother gave me when she told me to stay here while she took my brother."

"Babe.. I'm not leaving you." I hugged him tight.

"Get pregnant… She won't be able to separate her grandchild from their dad."

That sounded so right in my ears. Jason just called my mom's grandkids his child. I was amazed. He really loves me. Enough to even start a family at this young age.

"Please. I promise to be a good dad." Jason kissed my forehead when he said that.

"I know you will be." I responded.

"What's stopping you? Do you not want to marry me? Have a child with me?" Jason's voice sounded like he was in so much pain just saying those words.

I felt his grip around me tighten. I also held him closer.

"Don't you ever say that. I love you to death, everything I have is yours. I would love to marry you one day and start a family."

"We're graduating very soon, you'll still fit fine in your grad dress if we get you pregnant now."

"I'm not worried about that. It's just…"

"What is it, baby?" Jason pulled me back to look into my eyes.

"God made it so I wasn't pregnant at this age. There has to be a reason."

"Maybe because he felt that you were truly ready.."

"You're right. I'm not ready to be a parent yet."

"And I'm just pushing you for my own selfish thinking.. I am so sorry."

"No, don't be. I would love to start a family with you. I just want it to be when you are ready for it, not because I'm leaving or anything."

"I'm sorry."

"Jason, it's fine." I cupped his face in my hands and forced him to look into my eyes.

"Are you sure the test is correct?"

"I can get tested of you want."

"No, it's alright. Let's go to bed, we'll think of another way for you to stay."

"Yes, yes we will. Can I sleepover?"

"You didn't think I was gonna let you go home, did you?" Jason had a smirk on his face.

Jason and I didn't do anything that night, we just slept. I woke up at around 5 in the morning. Jason had his arm around my waist holding me to him, I saw his peaceful sleeping face. That was when I made up my mind that I want to wake up and fall asleep to it everyday for the rest of my life.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jason must have felt my eyes on him as he woke up.

"Sorry I was staring at your perfection."

"Haha, you mean you're looking into a mirror?"

"You're so sweet." I cuddled up closer to him.

"We have school, don't we?"

"We were away for so long! Haha we should go today."

"Why? So girls cab drool over my tan?" Jason laughed.

"Bitches know you're mine." I breathed in his scent.

"Haha yeah. They don't dare touch what's yours."

"True. True, I should get back to get ready now."

"Want a ride?"

"The sun's getting up, I should be okay."

"Stay for a little longer." Jason said into my neck.

"Just a little bit." I agreed.

I guess we must have fallen asleep again since I woke up to hear Jason's alarm clock from his phone on the nightstand.

"I guess that was longer than I minute." Jason reached for his phone and turned it off.

"Yeah. Sun's fully up now, pick me up for school please?" I asked and got up.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled and sat up as well.

I jogged back home and took a quick shower to feel fresh for school. Hm, what to wear. What to wear. I picked up my short short and a plain t-shirt. The shorts were a light, faded shade of blue and my t-shirt was a dark navy blue v-neck. I curled my hair and added touched of my normal make up routine. I was just unplugging my curler when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Ready?" Jason's voice replied.

"Yeah. I'll be out in like a minute, I just have to get my socks and shoes."

"Take your time. I'll be waiting.

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too, bye, love." Jason hung up after that.

He wasn't the lovey type that liked to do the "you hang up first" thing, I like a guy that doesn't do that. It's annoying and a waste of time. I grabbed a fresh pair of ankle socks from my closet and slipped them on. I grabbed my white book bag from the sofa in the living room before running to the door to put on my high top Nike shoes.

"Hey, sexy." Jason smirked when I opened the passenger side of his car.

"Looking into the mirror?" I used his line.

"Into perfection." He corrected me.

"I love you." I went over and pecked his lips quickly before putting on my seat belt.

"You're my everything, love you too." Jason said smiling and he started his car and drove out of my driveway.

**End notes:** Sorry if this wasn't what you expected, haha. She's not pregnant, yet. Lol. But I have a more creative way of stopping her from moving (; sorry this might have grammar, spelling mistakes. I wrote this at the 12 the morning instead of sleeping on a school night so I'm gonna sleep instead of checking it over, Love you guys 3


	48. Chapter 48

**Jason's Point of View:**

I was going to do something. She's not leaving me, we've been through way too much for her to. Well I better start with the studies for the exams coming up. I could tell that everyone around school was worried about it. People had the textbooks open in front of them and discussing it with a friend.

"Vanessa, there's dinner at my place tonight. My mom told me to invite you. She already called your mom." Dylan, Vanessa's cousin said once we arrived at my locker.

"Tonight? I'll see." She replied.

"What? You'll come for sure though right? You always do. You have to."

That pissed me off. She doesn't have too. They may be family but you can't pick family, she could like hate their guts and he wouldn't know. I stayed quiet since I know she wouldn't be too happy if I said anything, plus I don't need to be on the bad side with another one of her family member.

"Sure." She replied weakly to end the conversation.

We had P.E after that and it was great weather. Vanessa and I got our P.E clothes and went into the locker rooms with the rest of our classmates and changed. We had to run laps as a little warm up and stretch before going into the actual activity. Which happens to be Kick Ball. Lovely, I like this. I like pretty much all sports actually,

"C'MON! Not something that fucking McCann's good at!" J.P complained when the teachers told us what we were doing.

"McCann! Control yourself! And J.P, do not swear in my class and if you don't wanna play, run laps for the whole class." He said strictly.

"I'm sorry I'm just ." I mocked J.P

"Jason, cut it out." Vanessa nudged at my side to shut up.

"Alright! Teams! Divide! Captains… McCann and J.P!"

"Haha. You're going down." J.P started. I just flipped him off with my middle finger.

"Pick already." Coach complained.

"Vanessa." J.P said with a sneer on his face.

"Huh?" She said in a surprised voice.

"Next, go, Jason." Coach instructed.

"Fuck you. I pick Vanessa."

"Too bad. I called her first."

"You wanna go at it?" I yelled while walking toward him.

"BRING IT!" He yelled back with an angry expression on his face.

"CUT IT OUT! BOTH OF YOU RUN LAPS!" Coach shouted.

"Dumbass." I mumbled over at J.P for getting us in trouble.

"Good for nothing." He mumbled back at me.

We took off into a sprint, determined to be done before the other. It ended up being a tie.

"Team. J.P, blue. McCann, red." Coach yelled and pointed fingers to which side.

I was outfield, J.P'a team was kicking. I walked over to second base since the kid there asked me to take his position. I'm not mean to everyone. I saw Vanessa walking up about to kick. Fuck this, fighting with J.P was for nothing then if she's still in his team.

She kicked the ball, no one caught it since I have dumbass people who can't catch to save their life on my team. She tab past first base and was headed toward me. The pitcher was throwing me the ball to get her out, this is a game. I'll get her out if I have to.

I had my hands up about to catch the ball coming my way and I took a few steps back to make sure it would land in my arms when I felt someone tackle me down. Literally take me down. I was on my butt and Vanessa and laughing onto of me.

"What the hell?"

"Haha! Sorry, babe." She laughed and kissed me quickly and got off.

We both for up and brushed off our butts. No one would dare tackle me down like she would. Obviously.

P.E ended and it was fun. I was in the locker room getting all of my stuff when J.P came and stood in front of me.

"Get out of my face." I said and pulled the strings in my Nike gym bag together to close it

"Did you fuck her yet?"

"What?"

"Did you and Vanessa have sex yet?"

"Haha. None of your business."

"Jason, just tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've always wanted to have sex with her when we dated."

"Well too bad for you then."

"So you guys did?"

"None of your business."

"Stop being a stubborn ass."

"Mind your own business."

"Guys.. Please don't fight in here." The same kid that asked me to take his base position from before spoke up.

"Go away." J.P shot back at him which made him jump slightly from fear.

"Fuck off. He was just speaking out since you were disturbing everyone in here." I defended the kid.

I heard small gasps around the change room. Everyone's attention was on us now.

"Excuse me?"

"Sure, go to the bathroom, where you belong." I clutched my fist.

"Go get his girlfriend." Someone whispered.

"Haha, you hear that? They think your girlfriend can control you. Seems like it too, you little lost do." J.P smirked.

I reached out and punched him in the nose which caused him to hit the lockers behind me.

"Say it one more time. I fucking dare you." I grabbed the collar on his shirt.

"You. Lost. Dog." J.P sneered and he pulled my hand off his shirt.

I pulled my hand back about to punch him again until I felt someone's hand over my fist. I turned around and it was the same kid. This guy doesn't have friends. I've never seen someone with him. The typical nerdy kid in high school I suppose.

"J.P, please stop provoking him. You're just jealous no girl cares for you like Vanessa does for Jason. Jason, Vanessa's a great friend to me, she wouldn't be happy to see you hitting someone." He spoke in a loud voice.

It was dead silent in the change room. Everyone was done but they were all watching us.

"What the fuck did you say?" J.P's anger rose.

"He said to shut the fuck up, faggot." I smacked J.P hard in the head before walking out.

"What took so long?" Vanessa asked while holding her books for next class in her hands while waiting for me outside the boy's change room.

"Dick head." I commented and walked off with her to next class.


	49. Chapter 49

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Jason and I got back to my house after school to study for the upcoming tests together.

"Babe, this is boring. I got something better to do." Jason pushed the book on his lap onto the bed.

"Study. You'll wish you did when you're looking at that test next week instead of doing whatever you have planned right now." I commented without looking up from my own textbook.

"C'mon. We've been studying for so long. A break is needed."

"We've only been studying for like half an hour. Not even."

"It felt like forever. I've gone through like 2 chapters already."

"Really? Let's quiz each other than."

"Ugh. No. I'm tired. Let's do something fun." Jason whined.

"You just said you're tired."

"Sex never tires me out." Jason said proudly.

"Jason, are you trying to get me pregnant?" I asked straightforwardly.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You've been pushing the topic before."

"Look, I'm not gonna force you into something you're not ready for. You're the one carrying and delivering the baby. You have all the say in this. I just have the sperm and sexy looking genetics."

"Haha! Are you saying our baby's gonna look ugly if you weren't so good looking?"

"No, you're fucking sexy as hell! Of course the baby's gonna be a sexy little thang when he or she grows up." Jason joked.

"Oh! Remember our baby?" I asked as a memory flashed my mind.

Jason paused to think a little before answering. "The baby science project?"

"YEAH!"

"Our baby was cute as fuck! Haha." We burst out laughing.

"VANESSA! I'M HOME!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"HI MOM! WE'RE JUST STUDYING IN NY ROOM!"

"VANESSA, I WANT YOU AND JASON TO STUDY IN THE LIVING ROOM!" She yelled back.

"Ugh. Probably thinks we're having sex instead." I rolled my eyes.

"She's just looking out for you." Jason said as he started to gather our things to go downstairs.

We walked downstairs and I saw my parents. Both of them. I guess they really are getting back together, what the hell? I was perfectly happy without him. I love my dad. But he's making me move away from Jason, who I love more at the moment.

"Good afternoon, Tracy, Josh." Jason greeted.

"Mom, Dad." I greeted.

"Vanessa, that's not very nice."

"Why don't you try complimenting on how nice Jason was? He's doing all these nice things to you even thought you're taking me away from him! You think he's not hurting on the inside? He's just acting all happy for me not to get so angry and depressed!" I snapped.

"Vanessa, it's fine… Calm down." Jason wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me toward his chest.

"Vanessa-" My dad started but was cut off.

"MISSY! LISTEN HERE! I am the mom! I raised you! Cared for you! Now you're going against me all for this boy? HE JUST WANTS YOU TO THINK HE LOVES YOU!" My mom shouted.

"Tracy, that's wrong. Yes I may just be a boy that your daughter's going head over heels for, but that doesn't mean I'm not as crazy for her." Jason corrected my mom.

"That's true. You don't know how the guy's mind works. I can see that Jason really loves Vanessa." My dad spoke up at last.

"You guys are all going against me! VANESSA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU!" She pointed a finger at me and ran off outside.

Everyone's eyes in the room was wide. Even mine. I can't believe she just said that. My own mother. Said she regrets giving me life. HER OWN CHILD! I felt my eyes start to sting with what I know was hot tears. Soon to come.

"Baby, let's go to my place." Jason said and pulled me out the door to his car.

I was tearing up but wiping them away just a quick. It felt that the more I wiped, the fast they came.

"Don't cry.. Calm down. Something's just upsetting her. She didn't mean those words." Jason tried to sooth me.

"I just don't understand why she hates you. After that one little thing."

"How I broke up with you?" Jason whispered.

I nodded my head since my voice would have cracked if I spoke up.

"I'm so sorry. I was so stupid! I don't blame her." Jason said at last.

"No, don't call yourself that. At least you were looking out for me. What a great mother she was just pushing me out the door."

"Vanessa, your mom loves you. She just can't trust the one your with right now."

"You know what? I love you. That's that." I closed the conversation.

I heard Jason mumble back an I love you too and we stayed silent until we got to his house.

"Jason, can you please share something with me?"

"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

"Can I have some weed? And liquor?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"I'll take any kind of drugs you have." I said desperately.

I just wanted a way out of all this pain, the pain of my own mom resenting me.

"FUCK NO!" He raised his voice.

"Why? You came to me high and wasted as fuck before. I trust that I can do this with you."

"Yeah. Haha. No. You're out of your mind. Go to my room and take a nap." Jason instructed and unlocked his house.

I came in to see a man on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"What are you doing home?" Jason sounded mad.

"Jason. I have to tell you something." The man looked up with puffy eyes.

Jason and him look for a while until Jason pulled me closer to him and the man's eyes left Jason's face and went to me.

"Who's your friend?" He addressed Jason and I.

"Vanessa. My girlfriend." Jason said cautiously.

Why was he being so rude to this man? Is this man his dad?

"Hello, Vanessa. I'm Jason's dad. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, nice to finally meet you." I said softly.

"What is it?" Jason pulled the attention back to him.

"Um. Privately would be better." The man said slowly.

"I'll be telling her later anyways. Just say it here."

"Kay… Would you guys like something drink? And by all means, take a seat." He motion to the couch on the other side of the room.

"Cut the crap." Jason snapped.

"Alright. Stubborn as always." His dad mumbled under his breath.

"What do you want?" Jason sounded annoyed.

"Alright. Well… Your mom passed away. 2 days ago." His dad said calmly and clearly.

"Excuse me?" Jason's eyes went wide. Then he narrowed them at his dad. "Fuck off. Don't even joke about her with me, don't even mention her. She's been dead to me since the day she left."

"Jason, I'm serious. The Atlanta police contacted me earlier and told me the news. She was beaten to death."

Atlanta? We were just there recently! I was freaking out inside my mind. Jason looked pissed off. But calm nonetheless.

"Show me proof." He demanded.

His dad slide the photo across to us and a document.

I picked up the photo and paper off the coffee table and handed them to Jason to see which he would take first. As expected, the document. His facial expression hard and blank as he read it carefully.

"She's still young…" I commented while looking at the photo.

She didn't look too old. She was familiar. I couldn't tell since her face was beaten. She looked oddly familiar though. Like I've seen her before. I felt remorse that instant.

"I've seen her…" Jason said quietly not believing his own words.

"Where?" I asked feeling curious.

"Hotel. Right when we got there, she was the one that brought me the whipped cream." Jason answered without taking his eyes away.

"SHE GAVE ME THE TICKETS TO SEE JUSTIN!" I shouted suddenly recognizing who she was.

"Jason. She also left this for you." His dad took a letter out of his pocket.

Jason went forward and took it out of his hands. We sat down since the sudden news and what was in that letter could kill us out of shock.

"What kind of bullshit are you pulling?" Jason eyed his dad.

"Nothing, I have the address and everything if you wanna phone the Atlanta police departments and ask them yourself." He pushed more paper toward us from across the table.

Jason was holding the letter loosely in his hands so I decided that he wouldn't mind if I took a look at it.

"May I?" I asked quietly to make sure at first.

He didn't say anything, his expression was hard as a rock. I held the letter in my hand and read it in my head.

Dear Jason,

I love you. You probably don't believe this since I left you in custody of your dad. I'm sorry we couldn't work things out and I had to leave. I prayed that I would be able to see you in a tuxedo putting a ring on the woman you love. I've seen her recently. She's very beautiful. You have no idea how glad and thankful I am of God to let you have this girl. I can finally rest in peace knowing my son's in good hands. I gave her tickets to see some celebrity guy that she likes. I figured it could be my gift of appreciation to her for taking such good care of my son. Jason, take care, please. I leave you this ring. It was passed down to me from your grandmother. Give it to the girl you love."

She signed it with mom. I was now crying at this letter. How could Jason have such an expressionless face after reading this? Inside the envelope that this letter was in rolled out a beautiful white gold and diamond ring.

"Let's go." Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

I still had the letter and ring in my hands. Jason drove off. He was going very fast, I couldn't believe this. I was being a little brat complaining about how my mom said harsh words. Jason on the other hand hardly knew his mom and she passed away before even getting to see him getting married. I felt his pain cut deep inside me. I was crying, for him. Jason stopped the car in the middle of nowhere and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. Give me a minute." He apologized.


	50. Chapter 50

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Jason drove by to near ditch. It was cloudy outside all of a sudden. Looks like it would rain very soon. I think God's letting the weather match Jason's mood. It's like we're in some kind of music video. Something depressing happens and it rains. Well I wish this was all just pretend and that Jason's mom was still out there somewhere living day and night.

"Baby.. You alright?" I asked with a hand on his shoulder.

Jason was crouching forward with his forehead against the steering wheel and his hands cover over top his head.

"No… Vanessa. I may hate her for what she's done to me but she's still my mother. She carried me for 9 months! Stayed in hours of painful labour to bring me into this world! I didn't even get greet her properly when we met!" Jason yelled out. Not at me but out in frustration and sorrow.

"Everything's gonna get better.. I promise." I pulled him into my arms.

"It hurts… This pain in my chest." Jason weeped into my shoulder.

"I know. Trust me. I felt what it was like when my parents broke up. But now their back together."

"Well mine can't get back together anymore. Forever." He sobbed as he pulled me closer.

"It'll be alright. It may hurt now but time fixes everything. Trust me. I trust you, it's your turn now."

"Vanessa. You're gonna have to leave me soon. I can't take that right now, baby. I really can't. I think I'll commit suicide if your mom takes you away from me." He looked up at me with watery eyes.

"I know. I don't plan on leaving you anything soon."

"Runaway with me… I promise on my life that I will take care of you to the best of my potential." Jason promised with his forehead against mine.

"Let's go." I said without hesitation.

"You sure…? I don't want to be rushing you. This is your decision. I don't want you complying with it because you feel pity for me." He started having second thoughts.

"I don't. I trust you. I don't care if we'll be living on the streets. I'll build a house, family up with you." I smiled before kissing him lightly.

Jason's facial expression change drastically. First he was the one that worded the idea and now he looks like he's thinking about it carefully. The bad kind. The kind when he's about to say no to me.

"C'mon, you can't take it back." I cut into his thinking time.

"Your 100% sure?"

"Jason. I asked you to fucking marry me! I want to live the rest of my life with you. I love you." I looked directly into his eyes.

"Let's go." He said at last.

It was now raining outside as Jason drove back into town. We had to drop by John's house first.

"Hey… Whoa, Jason. Don't throw another rock at my window. Just got it fixed." John said as he opened the door but saw us coming from outside his window.

"Haha. Sorry, I won't this time." Jason chuckled lightly.

"Dude. What happened? Why were you crying? I've never seen you cry since…"

"Nothing important." Jason cut in before John could finish.

Great. Now I'm curious about what Jason cried about before this.

We walked in and took a seat on John's sofa. Jason sat beside me with his arm around me and John sat across from us.

"So what's up?" John started the conversation.

"We're leaving. For good."

"Leaving… As in running away?"

"Yeah. Pretty much, I wanna go find that asshole and thank him for taking care of mom." Was he talking about his brother, Alex?

"Your mom? What happened to her?" John asked with sudden interest in his voice.

"She passed away." I answered for Jason as soon as I felt him flinch at John's question.

He didn't push it since he saw that Jason was so sensitive to this. I thank him for that.

"That's tough bro. Sure you wanna leave your boys at a time like this?"

"Yeah, I got my love now." He said pulling me even closer.

John's gaze went to me as he spoke to me.

"You know you're really lucky? Even though Jason's a badass and all but he's great at heart… At times. But he's never really treated any girl with this much respect but one before."

"I love you." Jason spoke really quick to cover up John's words again.

"Who is this girl? Is she the one that Jason cried over?" I asked since I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell her. Don't hide anything."

"Alright. V, I was… In love with my babysitter when I was younger."

Whoa! Hold up. Did he say IN LOVE?

"In love?"

"Yeah… I actually lost it to her… I'm so sorry-"

"No. Don't be." I said turning away from Jason to look at the wall. I couldn't take looking into his eyes right now. I felt many mixed emotions. Shock, sadness, insecurities, everything.

"Baby… I love you now. With ALL of my heart. I swear. Just you, babygirl." Jason wrapped both arms around my waist.

"Babysitter, right? So she must be a couple years older. How old was she when she took your virginity?" I felt that the last sentence was so hard to say.

"Uhm.. I was 14… She was 17…" Jason confessed.

"Oh. So she's a slut? A whore…? Pedo?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me? Don't call her that." Jason's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance.

"Sorry… Touched a nerve there." I said with my hands up in defense.

"Kay. Uhm. You guys were saying about leaving?" John changed the subject.

Jason's arms were no longer touching me or anything. He kept to himself. I really did touch a nerve back there. I should apologize. I did just insult his first love. Ouch, those words or thoughts stung. I know I wasn't his first for anything but it still got me hurt and mad thinking about it.

"Jason. I'm so sorry for calling her that. It's just… I envy her." I cut into Jason and John's conversation.

"That's alright." He looked at me kind of shock at my sudden outburst.

"Why are you jealous?" John asked with curiosity written all over his face.

"I love Jason with my all-" I started but was cut off.

"But I can't return anything, I was your first love, I took your first time… But I gave you none of those in return. Just the bad ones like running away with me." Jason looked down at his hands as he said all that.

"Shouldn't have asked…" John mumbled to himself quietly. "You guys need to talk this all over before making any farther decisions. Room's all yours." He said as he got up and left the room.

It was quiet between Jason and I as we thought over what we were gonna say next.

"So? Do you still wanna leave with me?" Jason broke the ice first.

"Yeah. I do."

"Even after all that? You know if you do I can't give you anything more than right now other than my love, right?"

"Yes. I do. I don't expect anything more."

"Why do you love me?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Because you showed me a better side. Gave me hope, made me smile. Show me that people can be trusted. I love you for being you." Jason started.

"I love you because you're brave, courageous, smart, caring, funny, love me, make me feel special." I answered him.

"You are special."

"See, there you go again. The smallest things you say can give me butterflies." I felt my cheeks heat up.

Jason smiled a bright smile. The one that girls would swoon at. "I love you. So much. You make me feel special too. That my words mean so much. That I actually matter to someone. That the things I say can make someone smile."

"I love you too. I don't care if you can't give me any of those first times. You gave me love. Which was my first time for a boy to actually love me."

Jason moved closer without taking his eyes away from mine. When I saw Jason starting to close his eyes as his lips got closer to mine I followed him and leaned into his lips. I felt a little energy jolt through my body as his lips rested on mine. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"You're beautiful." Jason commented.

I blushed at his words. "You're pretty handsome yourself." I complimented.

"Haha. Let's go? I know some people in Seattle that we could stay at for a while until I find a job and start a family." Jason said as his eyes burned into mine.

I couldn't help but to stare back. His eyes look so deep. The words he said were nothing but the truth. This boy was truly head over heels for me like I was for him.

"Yeah. I'll go pack?"

"I'll pick you up. Be careful."

"I don't get caught now that I'm rolling with you." I laughed.

"Love you." Jason reminded me as he kissed my cheek.

He dropped me off at my house to pack up the things I cannot leave without. He went back to his and did the same. Jason said he would text me once he was done with everything and prep with his friend in Seattle.

I texted Jason to tell him I was done. He said he would call or text me when he got to the back of my house so I could tell if the coast was clear for him to help me bring my stuff out through my window. If it was big enough for him to for through we think it'll be big enough for me and my luggages to go though. The thing that pained me the most was how I couldn't say bye to my parents. I don't want it to be like Jason's relationship. I'll call my mom once I get there and tell her. We don't actually plan to not be in touch with them at all. Just at least until things cool off or Jason and I get married or something. Something that would bond us together for good. Like a baby. I still want my mom at my wedding, my dad walking me down the isle to Jason awaiting me.

"Vanessa. Can we talk?" I heard my mom knock at my door.

Shit! Why? WHY NOW OF ALL TIME? I even wrote a fucking note and everything like in the movies! Great. Just ruin it.

"No! Go away!" I yelled back pretending I was mad at her.

"Sweetie, no. We have to talk now." She said as I heard her rattle the lock trying to open the door.

I looked around frantically, my suitcase was in the middle of the room. My room all tidy up with a note on my bed. She would for sure know I was planning to runaway with Jason.

"Mom, not now."

"Vanessa, open up. That's an order." She said sternly.

"No!" I yelled back. I was getting mad at how she thinks I'm still 5 and can just order me around.

"Open up!" I heard my lock rattle.

Then she burst through the door.

"What the fuck?" I screamed out of shock and fear of what she might do.

"Vanessa. What are you doing?" She asked once she saw the suitcase.

"Mom. I'm leaving. With Jason. We'll call you when we get to Seattle."

"SEATTLE? ARE YOU NUTS?" She freaked.

"Mom. You're nuts. You're taking me away from my love. So I'm gonna stop that. I'm 17, one year away from the legal age."

"You're still my baby!" She yelled with tears forming at her eyes.

"Mom, then let me be happy!" I felt tears burn at my eyes as well.

I heard my phone ring, I picked it up. It was Jason.

"Hello? Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I said.

"Call him in." My mom said calmly.

"So you can yell at him? No way!" I put the phone into my chest so he couldn't hear me.

"Vanessa. Call him inside the house. I'm not gonna yell." My mom promised.

"Why?"

"I wanna speak to him."

"Mom-"

"Please. Just call him inside the house and we'll talk about this." She was still calm.

I picked up my phone and held it to my ear again. "Jason, come in through the front door. My mom wants to talk."

"Sure. Be in a minute." He said without worry or fear in his voice.

I hung up and my mom and I walked downstairs. She called my dad and we all sat down at the dining table waiting for Jason. I heard the doorbell ring and went to get it.

"Jason, come join us." My mom said calmly.

My parents were on one side of the table as I was on the other.

"Good evening." He greeted them with respect like always once he sat down next to me.

"Hello, Jason." My dad greeted.

"So where are you guys planning to go?" My mom got to the point.

"Seattle. I have a few friends up there. They said it would be alright of we stayed for a while."

"Oh. Your friends." She sounded judging.

"Mom. If you're gonna judge then we're gone." I held Jason's hand under the table.

He's had enough. He found out he lost his mom today, he doesn't need criticism right now.

"Vanessa, it's fine." Jason assured me.

"Tracy. Let the boy speak." My dad said.

"Alright. Go. Why do you wanna leave? Start with that."

"We're leave-" I started.

"Leaving because I love your daughter and she loves me. We don't feel just puppy love, that's why we took it to the next level and went into something more intimate and set for marriage." He was talking about sex.

"Oh! You two already had sex together…" My dad spoke up.

"Multiple times." Jason added.

"Are you saying you're just using my daughter for pleasure?"

"No. What I'm saying is that I do actually love her. We don't really use condoms. Why? Because I am 100% clean and so is she. Plus we are not trying to stop any creations that may come out of it."

"You weren't a virgin when you had her." My mom corrected.

I stayed silent during all of this. I trust that Jason knows what he's talking about.

"Do I have to be a virgin to be clean of all diseases?"

"No…"

"Exactly. I've even been tested. I can show you the results if you wish."

"That's alright." My mom backed down.

"As you were saying." My dad said.

"Yes, sorry. I am not afraid of starting an early family with Vanessa. If she's up for it, so am I."

"But you're destroying her future. She's gonna be called names and such at school if she gets pregnant so soon."

"I'll beat the daylights out of anyone who dares think negatively about her. And this is the last year."

"Good.." My dad mumbled.

He was totally all for Jason's side in this now.

"Jason, can you call your parent over? I need to talk to someone more of our age and understand more about parenting." She spoke in a softer voice.

"I can't do that…" He said looking down.

"Why not? I don't mind if you're adopted or anything."

"No. It's because my dad's an addict that didn't take care of me. I was all alone."

"I apologize but what about your mom?"

"She passed away recently…" Jason said in a low and slow voice as he was looking down.

"Sweetheart… I'm so sorry."

"No. It's not about them. It's about Vanessa and I." He changed the topic and looked back up.

"Mom, I can look past all of his family background and just focus on him. I don't care about his parents. He's the one I'm living with. Not them." I spoke up for the first time.

"I know. But… It must be hard." She had a pained look thinking about what Jason must be feeling.

"It is. Vanessa's all I have left. I can't let anyone take her away from me. I'm so sorry." Jason said with a thick voice. Like he's holding back tears.

"Jason…" My dad said feeling his pain like my mom.

"I am so sorry. Please excuse me." Jason pushed his chair back and ran out the door.

"We'll be right back." I said as I followed him outside.

"Vanessa! You're all I have left. I'm sorry but I have to be selfish and keep what's keeping me sane." Jason grabbed onto me as soon as I got outside. He was crying again. It pulled at my heartstrings to no end to see someone so emotionally strong to cry.

"Jason.. Stop crying please, you're gonna make me cry with you." Tears started to fall down my cheek.

"No. Baby, don't. I hate to see you cry."

"I hate to see you cry too. Stop it please. I don't care what she says. I'm not leaving you."

"Promise me?" Jason looked up at me from my shoulder.

"Cross my heart."

"Alright. Alright. I trust you."

I wiped the tears off his cheeks and we walked back in. His eyes weren't exactly too red. I made him stop crying in time.

"Jason. We're glad you're okay." My mom spoke up. She was crying too.

"I apologize for that. It was rude of me."

"I've never seen someone so emotionally strong like you cry.." She said slowly.

"I don't usually cry…"

"Mom, if someone as strong as Jason cries at the thought of me leaving him then it must mean that I mean a lot to him."

"It does." My dad added.

"Jason. Cancel your friend. You guys aren't going anywhere."

"You guys as in Vanessa too?" Jason asked.

"As in Vanessa too." My mom said at last.

A huge smile spread across mine and Jason's face. My dad smiled at us. He knew the decision all along. My mom changed her mind when Jason and I was outside.

"Thank you so much." Jason spoke up.

"Hey, I can't keep my future son in law away from his wife." My mom shrugged with a smile on her face.

Jason gasped at this. "You're accepting me as your future son in law?"

"Why not? You seem like a fine young gentleman!" My dad joined in.

"Welcome to the family, FUTURE son in law."

"Yeah. I get it. Future. As in the future. No where soon." Jason laughed.

"See, he's smart too." My mom chuckled.

"Does this feel like you just got your acceptance letter into Hogwarts?" My dad asked.

"Uhh…" Jason didn't know what to say.

"Jason isn't a nerd like me." I laughed at his cluelessness.

"You're not a nerd." Jason hugged me.

"Haha. But I still don't approve of you guys having sex already." My mom's voice turned serious.

"Mom… I pregnant…"

"WHAT?" All 3 of them yelled at the same time.

"I haven't gotten my period in a while…" I confessed.

"Have you guys done any tests?" My dad also turned serious.

"Yeah. It said negative." Jason had a confused look.

"Do you still have the box?" Mom demanded.

"Yeah. Upstairs in my room." I said as I got up.

"HAHAHHAHAHAH!" Everyone behind me laughed.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"SWEETHEART! YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT PREGNANT!" My mom laughed the loudest.

I looked over to see Jason covering his mouth trying not to laugh but failing. Oh no… Don't let me die of embarrassment here… I thought to myself. I looked back at my butt and for sure there was a huge ass period stain there. Fuck my life. Jason had to be here to see it too? I ran upstairs and got cleaned up. I could still hear laughing. And some clapping from downstairs. Meanies.

**End notes:** THE ENNNNNND 3 should I do another Jason McCann story? This was so fun! :D


	51. Chapter 51

Author's Chapter Notes:

**KAY THIS IS LEGIT THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY.** the other one was suppose to but you all seemed so sad. So I took some time out to write. It's doesn't… Exactly have to do with the plot, just fun (: you don't have to read.

**Jason's Point of View:**

Oh jeez, she's gonna be a little sad and mad about the stain. I couldn't help but laugh. It was embarrassing though. Thank God it was just inside the privacy of her house. She would never show her face again if it was in public.

"I'm gonna go check on her." I said after about 5 minutes.

"Sure." Her mom said and got up from the table to return to whatever she was doing, same with her dad.

I walked up the stairs and passed the bathroom. The lights were all off. She must be in her room. I thought to myself as I walked toward it.

"Hey. Can I come in?" I asked after knocking on her door.

"No." I heard a soft reply.

"C'mon. I'm sorry. It was just… Unexpected."

"Go home." She sounded like she was pouting.

"Baby, let me in."

"Go home."

"Aw. Don't I at least get a good night kiss?"

"No."

"Babe, you get one then. Open the door so I can give it to you."

"Jason, you don't wanna kiss yucky old blood stain butt."

"I don't care. I wanna kiss my baby."

I heard some noises on the other side and the door opened to reveal her in her pajamas.

"You look so cute." I complimented.

"Thanks. Cute's for little kids though."

"You're beautiful." I couldn't help but just get lost in her eyes.

"Give me the good night kiss and go home." She demanded.

"You don't want me to stay?"

"I do. But we have an English exam tomorrow. It's like 11 at night already. We need sleep. And as much cram study as possible."

"Aw. Then let's give you that kiss." I pulled her inside and closed her door as gently as I could so her parents wouldn't know that we closed it.

"It's just a kiss. Don't need to close the door."

"Maybe… But it might always end up to be something more." I winked as I sat on her bed.

"Love too. But I'm like bleeding out of there right now." she sighed.

"Ah. Sorry, I forgot…" I said awkwardly at my stupidity.

"No. It's fine." She smiled.

I couldn't stand it anymore as I felt a rush through my body to have her touching me. Somehow, somewhere. I grabbed her forward and she fell onto my lap. My lips found hers as we kissed for the first time without any worry. First time to think of it… The first time my lips ever touched hers was to lie or avoid the principle. We were worried that we would get caught. All of the other times there was always something else at the back of our minds. I didn't take it any farther. Just enjoying the moment of peace we have at last. She pulled away and I opened my eyes to see her smiled with her eyes still closed. Also enjoying that kiss.

"I love you." She opened her eyes to look directly into mine.

"Love isn't even a strong enough adjective to describe how I feel about you."

"Haha, great. We're also doing English." She laughed.

"Let's play a game. Every time I get something right, I get a kiss."

"Sounds fair. Yeah, let's play."

"Wait. But you have to kiss lower every time." I winked.

"Lower?"

"Let's say you kissed my lips, lower would be my chin, then neck."

"Oh. I see. Sure." she said absentmindedly.

Oh man, wait until she gets lower to my abs. She'll know what I'm talking about then.

"Alright. Do an essay format."

"Minimum of 5 paragraphs."

"You gotta explain more than that."

"We never agreed on explantations."

"Fine." She gave up and went on her knees since we were sitting crossed legged on her bed and kissed my forehead.

"Alright. Uhhhhhhhhh… Name all of the vowels."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Kay hold on." She said as she was thinking back to all that we learned.

The game got to the point when she reached chest. Obviously we stopped to make out for a couple of minutes when she got to my lips.

"Wait. I don't wanna play anymore." She pulled back after kissing my chest.

"Why not? I'm learning perfectly fine."

"You know why not." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"No, why not?" I faked an innocent expression.

"Go home, Jason."

"Ouch, I didn't even do anything."

"Please, you're too devious for me not to think you're planning for me to kiss your dick when I get there in about 2 more questions."

"Haha! Don't wanna kiss this beautiful cock?" I chuckled.

"Jason. It's 11:45. You need some sleep."

"Let's sleep then." I said as I pulled the covers back.

"Here? My parents know you're over."

"I'll leave when they ask me too,"

"Jason…"

"C'mon, I'll open the door. They know we freaking had sex. Just sleeping in the same bed isn't that bad."

"Yeah. I still don't know why you told them."

"Well if they were still planning to not let you stay. I was gonna pull out the "you can't take my baby away from it's dad" card. It's easier to pretend you're pregnant if they know we had sex."

"But still…"

"What? Ashamed?"

"NO!" She yelled without hesitation. I smiled at that.

"I'm just kidding. It's just. I was planning to do whatever it took for us to be together." I got serious at this topic again.

"How'd I get so lucky?" She asked softly.

"You're stuck with me. You mean why is God punishing you."

"No, don't say that… You're amazing just the way you are."

I smiled at her words. I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Thanks. I love you." I pulled her to my chest and we laid down.

"I love you too." She said and snuggled closer.

I pulled the blanket over top of us and closed my own eyes. Vanessa obviously fell asleep as I felt her grip around me loosen but I was still awake. Looking down at her I felt truly happy. Like my life's complete. I started to daydream again. About our future. I want to name one of our kids "Justin" since he means a lot to her. And one "Jade" since my babysitter meant a lot to me. She did mean a lot. At that period of time. But I'll never forget her, but the person I love the most and always will until I die will be this girl in my arms right now.

"Hey, Tracy. Jason should be leaving now." I heard light whispers outside the door.

I quickly closed my eyes and laid my head down on the pillow more pretending to sleep. I heard the door open and the voices got louder than before.

"Their sleeping already." I heard her mom's voice.

"Let him stay then. Their already asleep." Josh added.

"Alright… I'm really glad she's found him." Her mom sighed.

"Our daughter's beautiful. Of course she'll find someone."

"She's never really trusted a guy with what happened with you. Glad Jason's the one that broke down that wall." Her mom said softly.

"I thought you hated him?"

"Jason? No. I never have. I just didn't like how it seemed like he was taking my daughter away from me."

"Oh really?" Her dad sounded doubtful.

"Jason's not the best kid around, but he has a good heart. You should have seen the way he looked at Vanessa when I first met him and they weren't dating."

What did I look at her like? I remember looking at her and noticing all of her beautiful features.

"Was it the one I gave you?" Her dad asked.

"Haha. Don't go all sweet talking me again." Tracy laughed.

"Let them sleep. You have work tomorrow."

"When are you quitting your job to move here and live with us?"

Her dad has to quit his job? Just so she wouldn't have to move? Sudden quilt washed over me. Never have I felt more selfish than now.

"Tomorrow morning. But I don't mind. It's for my daughter and son in law."

"You're agreeing with him too." Her mom sounded happy.

I had to fight off the smile that was waiting at my lips at hearing those words. Finally, I've done something right in life.

"Turn off the lights and left them sleep." Her dad laughed and turned out the lights.

Morning came fairly quick since sleep consumed me right after the conversation I over heard with her parents.

"Jason. Good morning." I looked back down at Vanessa who had just opened her eyes.

"Hey sunshine, sleep well?"

"Perfectly fine. You?"

"Like a baby. Haha." I said and untangled my arm from around her.

We got up and Vanessa took a shower and I waited in her room.

"JASON, VANESSA! BREAKFAST!" Josh yelled from downstairs once he heard us fumbling around.

I changed into a fresh pair of clothes I got from my suitcase in my car while Vanessa showered. Along with my morning necessities, like my toothbrush.

"Oh shit! He knows you slept over?"

"Guess so." I smiled leaving out last night's conversation.

We ate quickly and I drove us to school to do our test. Then we get to go home afterward. I'm planning to just go rent a movie or something and spend the rest of the day together.

The test passed fairly quick for me. Vanessa was still writing by the time I was done. I never bring a book or whatever like they tell you to for when you finish. We're not allowed to leave until the end of the exam time given. They probably don't want kids rushing so they can leave first.

"How was it?" Vanessa whispered quietly after she closed her test booklet and leaned forward on her desk.

"Peachy." I leaned back and reached both of my hands back to grab her head from behind me and pull her forward and kissed her cheek.

"McCann!" Teacher warned.

"Sorry." I mouthed and leaned back in my seat and waited for the time to pass until we could leave.


End file.
